Lecho Conyugal
by 00miko00
Summary: Sakura y Hana son hermanas gemelas, ambas luchan por salvaguardar su honor y sus derechos. Hana muere accidentalmente y Sakura la suplanta para poder conservar las tierras y el castillo de su hermana. Hasta que un día reaparece el esposo de Hana y ella hace lo indispensable para que no la descubra solo hay un problema, Ella es Virgen (LEMON)
1. Chapter 1

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

En el mundo lóbrego y violento de la Escocia medieval, Sakura y Tayuya, hermanas gemelas, luchan por salvaguardar su honor y sus

derechos. Descendientes, sin saberlo, de la familia real escocesa, sus vidas se ven una y otra vez sacudidas por la ira del implacable rey inglés. En esta guerra sin cuartel todo vale, hasta el punto de que cuando Tayuya muere accidentalmente, Sakura la suplanta para poder conservar las tierras y el castillo de su hermana.

Al principio, la estratagema surte efecto, pero un buen día reaparece Sasuke, el esposo de Tayuya, a quien todos daban por muerto: Sakura recurre a todas sus artes para mantener la impostura, pero engañar a Sasuke en el

lecho conyugal no será fácil, y menos considerando que ella es virgen.


	2. Chapter 2

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

PRÓLOGO

Abadía de Scarborough Verano de 1301

La muerte acechaba a Hana Haruno.

Sus ojos color verdes se apagaban y su piel adquiría el tono blanco de la cera, incluso su vaporoso cabello Rosa había perdido el brillo de la vida, Alta y majestuosa habitualmente, ahora parecía frágil y engullida por la estrecha cama.

Ocultando su dolor, la hermana Kurenai pasó un paño fresco por los arañazos de la mejilla de Hana.

-¿Te duele?

-No siento las piernas. ¿Están rotas?

-No, niña. -La media verdad surgió fácilmente, incluso para tratarse de una abadesa pues, en dos años, el destino ya había infligido a esa niña herida desgracias para toda una vida-. Ni siquiera te has hecho daño en las rodillas.

Una sonrisa agridulce curvó los labios de Hana.

-Ya curaste suficientes. Cada vez que Sakura y yo trepábamos al roble de la cosecha... ¿Dónde está?

La hermana Kurenai sintió una opresión en el pecho. Sakura, la fuerte y capaz Sakura. ¿Qué haría cuando viera a su hermana Hana? Se dejaría llevar por su carácter, porque Sakura siempre había sido la defensora de Hana.

-Ha ido a llevar los caballos a los establos y a acomodar a tus criados en la cabaña de los invitados.

A Hana se le nublaron los ojos.

-Un lobo asustó a mi montura. Me caí.

El caballo había pisoteado su columna vertebral. Una vez se expandiera la inevitable infección, la dulce Hana moriría. Ojalá Dios le deparara una muerte dulce.

La hermana Kurenai contuvo las lágrimas.

-No podías saber que una bestia acechaba en las sombras.

Con quince años, Hana era todavía más niña que mujer. Ni el matrimonio ni la maternidad habían apaciguado su espíritu inquieto.

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? -preguntó Hana.

-En la habitación contigua, con Matsuri. Se ha aficionado a la leche de cabra.

-Matsuri adora a los niños. Su esposo debería llevársela. No es justo que la hayan hecho casar siendo una niña y luego la hicieran venir aquí y la olvidaran.

-Cierto, pero Matsuri está a salvo, igual que tú y Sakura. -Las preguntas acuciaban a la hermana Kurenai-. ¿Y tu marido?

Los ojos de Hana se llenaron de lágrimas.

-Preso por orden del rey.

Madara I. Su mero recuerdo reavivaba el dolor de una herida que llevaba quince años cicatrizando. La hermana Kurenai apretó los dientes para conjurar el dolor.

Las paredes de la enfermería se desvanecieron y Kurenai volvió a ser aquella muchacha de las tierras altas de Escocia que había provocado la pasión de Utaka III, el rey de Escocia.

«Oh, Utaka -se lamentó-, tu alma misericordiosa permanece en estas niñas.» Había transmitido la complejidad de su carácter a sus hijas: Hana, con su afición al juego y la alegría; y Sakura, guiada por su dedicación al amor y la justicia.

A través de una neblina de sufrimiento, la hermana Kurenai contempló a una de sus dos hijas, las cuales se parecían a un rey escocés fallecido mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Me has oído, hermana Kurenai? El rey ordenó que Sasuke fuera llevado a la Torre de Londres.

De nuevo Madara. Ahora que había derrotado a Gales, el rey había dirigido sus ejércitos y su cólera contra el norte. Le llamaban el martillo de los escoceses. El marido de Hana, Sasuke Uchiha, no era más que su última víctima.

La hermana Kurenai se encogió al recordar la crueldad de la que era capaz Madara Clasye. A la muerte de su padre, Zetzu, uno de los muchos espías reales de Madara había descubierto a las gemelas. Sólo después de tomar el velo y jurar que guardaría el secreto se le había permitido a Kurenai acompañar a sus hijas a esta remota abadía en el norte de Yorkshire.

Sakura y Hana no sabían nada de sus derechos de nacimiento, ni siquiera su apellido. Una pena, puesto que su sangre era tan azul y su linaje tan real como el de cualquiera que hubiera sido coronado en la abadía de Westminster. Al recordar esa acción tan cruel, temió por el hijo de Hana, de tan sólo tres meses de edad.

-¿Vendrá el rey por tu hijo?

-No. -Hana contuvo las lágrimas-. Como todos los demás, cree que el padre de mi hijo fue el príncipe Hosuky y no Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Es cierto eso?

Absorta en el tapiz de la pared opuesta, Hana habló suavemente y con profunda tristeza:

-Es cierto que fui infiel, pero Sasuke ya había plantado su semilla el mes anterior. A cambio de mis favores, el príncipe me prometió que apelaría a su padre. Dijo que el rey liberaría a Sasuke. -Hizo una mueca de desdén-. El muy pervertido me engañó. Mi pecado no sirvió de nada.

-Así que te permitieron conservar a tu hijo.

-Sí. El rey me concedió unas tierras en Dumfries.

-Levantando una mano débil, señaló su bolsa de viaje-. El decreto está en mi bolso. ¿Quieres cogerlo, por favor? La hermana Kurenai cogió el pergamino enrollado y leyó el pobre legado del rey y la condena del marido de Hana.

-¿Por qué no fuiste a este lugar?

-No conozco a nadie en la zona, y el rey me prohibió llevar a ninguno de los siervos de Sasuke; aunque no hubieran seguido a una conocida adúltera. Sasuke me denunció públicamente. Estaba avergonzada, sola y asustada. Sólo pensé en acudir a ti.

-Loada sea la Virgen. Todo irá bien. Ahora descansa. Los ojos de Hana se cerraron. La hermana Kurenai exhaló un suspiro y empezó a rezar por el alma de su hija. Más tarde, escuchó voces en la habitación contigua. Cogiendo el pergamino real, salió de puntillas de la enfermería y encontró a Sakura y Matsuri inclinadas sobre la cuna del bebé.

Sakura levantó la vista; sus ojos verdes traslucían preocupación.

-¿Cómo está?

-Muriéndose.

Matsuri emitió un grito sofocado y cogió al niño. Sakura golpeó el aire con el puño.

-No debió haber cabalgado por ese camino de noche. Lo sabía. ¿Qué clase de mala bestia es su marido para tener tan poco cuidado de ella?

-¡Sakura!

-Lo siento, hermana Kurenai. Sakura cruzó los brazos, moviendo al hacerlo el aro de llaves que llevaba colgado de una correa de cuero-. Lord Sasuke debería haber viajado con ella.

Sakura mostraba más madurez de la que correspondía a sus años y una lógica equiparable a la de cualquier alumno de Oxford. A pesar de ser más joven que Matsuri y sólo cinco minutos mayor que Hana, Sakura siempre había sido la líder.

-¿Dónde está su esposo? -preguntó.

La hermana Kurenai agitó el pergamino.

-Lord Sasuke ha sido llevado ante el rey. No pudo ocuparse de ella. -Y contó la desgraciada historia de Hana.

Con la mandíbula tensa por la cólera, Sakura extendió la mano.

-¿Puedo ver lo que nuestro generoso soberano le ha dejado?

La hermana Kurenai le entregó el documento y pidió el bebé. Matsuri besó la frente del niño y lo depositó en los brazos de la hermana Kurenai. Su nieto era un hermoso bebé con una sonrisa tan grande como las tierras altas de Escocia. ¿Qué le depararía el futuro?

Sakura cuadró los hombros, se dirigió a la puerta y dijo:

-Me sentaré a su lado.

La hermana Kurenai visitó a los criados de Hana, el señor y la señora Senju. Dos años atrás, cuando el propio rey se llevó a Hana a las tierras altas para casarla con el gallardo caudillo escocés, había convencido a los Senju de que fueran con ella a su nuevo hogar. Pero el que gobernaba ahora en el castillo Uchiha era el hermano menor de Sasuke.

Jiraiya Senju se rascó la barba.

-El rey ejecutará a lord Sasuke. ¿Qué pasará entonces con el bebé?

Un escalofrío recorrió a la hermana Kurenai.

-No lo sé.

Según el decreto, se prohibía a la familia de lord Sasuke todo trato con Hana o el niño. Matsuri ayudaría a la hermana Kurenaia criar al pequeño Kyoske.

Sakura estaba demasiado ocupada vigilando a los granjeros y pastores que vivían en las tierras de la abadía.

Al atardecer del día siguiente comenzó la vigilia junto al lecho de muerte. La práctica y segura Sakura se paseaba por la habitación, jurando para sí. Matsuri entretenía al niño con un sonajero y canturreando una nana. La hermana Kurenai rezaba.

La cara de Hana brillaba de fiebre y su piel resultaba caliente al tacto. Con voz inexpresiva, llamó a su gemela. Sakura se acercó a la cama y se inclinó. La hermana Kurenai contuvo las lágrimas ante la imagen de sus hijas, la dos pelirosas y adorables como una flor. Sakura había permanecido junto a Hana durante toda la noche. Sus susurros y risas ocasionales traían recuerdos de su juventud.

-Díselo, Sakura -susurró Hana.

-Más tarde -contestó, acariciando la frente de su hermana.

-¿Decirnos qué? -preguntó la hermana Kurenai.

Al ver que Sakura no respondía, Hana dijo:

-Cuando yo... -Aspiró varias bocanadas de aire-. Cuando yo me haya ido, debéis decir que Sakura ha muerto. Grabad mi tumba con su nombre.

Matsuri se echó a sollozar. La hermana Kurenai se santiguó.

-No haremos algo así.

Los ojos febriles de Hana suplicaron.

-Por favor, hermana Kurenai. Deja que se lleve a mi hijo. Que vaya a esa tierra lejana. Podría criar a Kyoske. Ayudarle a encontrar su destino.

Serenamente, Sakura dijo:

-¿Quién podría saber que soy yo en lugar de Hana?

-Cualquiera que haya pasado cinco minutos con vosotras dos -siseó Matsuri-. Os podéis parecer la una a la otra físicamente, pero en temperamento sois tan distintas como el alba y el ocaso.

-Por favor, hermana Kurenai- suplicó Sakura-. Hana se atuvo a los deseos del rey. Nunca reveló a nadie en Escocia que tenía una hermana. Nunca reveló que escogimos para nosotras el apellido «Benison» porque significa «bendito». No tenemos familia directa salvo el pequeño Kyoske. No me niegues la oportunidad de tener una vida fuera de la abadía.

La negativa asomaba a los labios de la hermana Kurenai, pero se contuvo, emocionada por la súplica que denotaba la voz de su hija. Sakura estaba tan capacitada como cualquier hombre para dirigir una propiedad. Era justa en sus juicios y honrada en las formas. Nadie la conocía en Dumfries; las tierras estaban en la frontera entre Inglaterra y Escocia, lejos de la abadía de Scarborough y más aún del castillo de Uchiha.

Y se merecía una vida propia. Sin embargo, algo preocupaba a la hermana Kurenai. Años atrás Madara había marcado tanto a Hana como a Sakura con un hierro candente declarándolas pupilas de la Corona. El símbolo, una espada embotada no mayor que un pulgar, representaba las conquistas de Madara I. El único problema era que la marca de Hana aparecía derecha y la de Sakura invertida.

-¿Y qué pasa con la marca? -preguntó la hermana Kurenai.

La mano de Sakura voló a su hombro.

-El marido de Hana será ahorcado -dijo-. ¿Quién podría ver la marca?

-Es cierto -dijo la hermana Kurenai-. Pero podría ser peligroso. Si alguien que conozca a Hana visitara ese lugar, te descubrirían.

Una firmeza familiar centelleó en los ojos de Sakura. -Los Senju vendrán conmigo. Conocen a todos los Uchiha. Si alguno de esos montañeses desafiara al rey y fuera a Dumfries, Jiraiya me avisaría. - Enjugó la frente de su hermana. Con su típica voz autoritaria, añadió-: Me encargaré de que tu hijo sea un hombre cabal, Hana.

Hana cerró los ojos, sonrió y dijo quedamente:

-No lo harás. Le enseñarás a jurar y a saltarse la misa.

Las lágrimas resbalaron por las mejillas de Sakura. Su compostura flaqueó.

-Le diré que un ángel lo dejó en el umbral de mi puerta.

-Al menos no tendrás que tratar con su padre -musitó Hana.

Una vela chisporroteó; su diminuta llama luchaba por sobrevivir de modo similar a como Hana se aferraba desesperadamente a la vida. Los muros de piedra parecían cerrarse alrededor de la hermana Kurenai; ¿cómo podía ella, en el espacio de un día, enviar a una de sus hijas a los brazos de Dios y a la otra a un destino incierto? Suplicando por conservar a una, dijo:

Sakura, hay mucho que desconoces de Hana y lord Sasuke.

-No tanto. Ella me ha contado todo lo que necesito saber sobre el caudillo -dijo Sakura-. Educaré a Kyoske en la creencia de que su padre fue una leyenda entre los hombres, aunque sepa que es mentira.

-Oh, Sakura, lo tienes atravesado -dijo Hana, tan próxima a la muerte que se esforzó por respirar-. Sasuke no es malo. Sólo me odia a mí. -Cerró los ojos y suspiró-. Y por buenos motivos.


	3. Chapter 3

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 1

Siete años después Fairhope Tower

La puerta de la despensa se abrió de golpe.

-Un extranjero acaba de llegar, mi señora -dijo Yoshike, el portero, tan falto de aliento como si hubiera corrido todo el camino desde Carlisle-. Dice que es vuestro esposo.

Sakura se volvió tan rápidamente que el amplio puño de su vestido arrastró una vasija de miel. Conteniendo el pánico, enderezó la jarra antes de que su pegajoso contenido se derramara sobre el banco de trabajo. De no haber sido por el temor que expresaban los ojos del sirviente, no le habría creído.

-¿No dijo nada más?

-Sólo que era Sasuke Uchiha, eso es todo. Sasuke Uchiha estaba muerto, ahorcado muchos

años atrás por orden del rey Madara I. Aunque no había recibido ninguna notificación formal de la ejecución de Sasuke, no había esperado condolencias de la Corona; la crueldad de Madara I con sus enemigos era legendaria. La llegada de este impostor parecía extrañamente calculada, dado que el viejo rey había sido enterrado el año anterior. Madara II, su hijo, había sido coronado recientemente.

Con toda seguridad el hombre bromeaba o esperaba obtener algún beneficio al hacerse pasar por su marido. Pronto se enteraría de que la viuda Uchiha no era presa fácil para los farsantes.

-No te preocupes, Yoshike. Hazle pasar al vestíbulo. Haz que Evelyn le sirva cerveza pero que no hable con él. Y tú no debes cargar con su equipaje.

-Muy bien, lady Hana.

Hizo una reverencia y se dio la vuelta. Sakura llevaba tanto tiempo respondiendo a ese nombre que sonaba natural. No lamentaba haber perdido su propia identidad; al adoptar el nombre de su hermana, mantenía su recuerdo vivo. Y, siete años después de dar el paso, Sakura sabía que estaba cumpliendo su propio destino.

El sirviente se detuvo.

-¿Qué debo hacer con su elefante?

-¿Su qué?

-Su elefante. -El sirviente se llevó las manos a ambos lados de la cabeza y agitó los dedos-. Una bestia inmensa con enormes orejas, un morro tan largo como el leño de Navidad del año pasado, y ojos pequeños y brillantes.

Sakura le miró ceñuda.

-Sé cómo son los elefantes. He visto los dibujos de los libros de Kyoske.

El sirviente enrojeció azorado. Jugueteó con los encajes de su jubón.

-Lo siento, mi señora. No pretendía ofenderos. Todo el mundo sabe que sois tan brillante como el propio chambelán del rey.

En otro momento se hubiera burlado de la alabanza pero, pensando en el encuentro que la esperaba, necesitaba cada migaja de seguridad que pudiera reunir.

-Y tú eres un príncipe entre los sirvientes, Yoshike. ¿Dónde está el animal?

-Encadenado a un poste en el patio exterior y atrayendo a una multitud. Los trabajadores de Saddler's Dale dejaron sus arados en los campos y han rodeado a la criatura. La mujer del zapatero se desmayó.

Sakura podía imaginarse el nerviosismo provocado por la bestia. También se preguntó dónde habría adquirido el animal el visitante. Sólo sabía de un elefante en el país, y estaba en la casa de fieras real.

La alarma alertó sus sentidos. La casa de fieras real estaba situada en la Torre de Londres. Sasuke había sido llevado allí para su ejecución. Pero su sentido común le hizo preguntarse qué pretendía un hombre que se hacía pasar por un caudillo montañés y se presentaba acompañado de un elefante.

Intentando tranquilizar su desbocado corazón, despidió al sirviente.

-No te preocupes por la bestia a no ser que cause problemas. Su propietario no se quedará mucho tiempo.

Después, se bajó cuidadosamente las mangas y salió al brillante sol del atardecer.

En el patio del castillo, el carretero regateaba con el herrero por el precio de los clavos; el marmitón negociaba con una atractiva pastorcilla de gansos sobre bienes más personales y terrenales. De la lavandería llegaba el fresco aroma del jabón de lavanda. Un bebé lloraba. Un caballo relinchaba. Un pequeño hato de ovejas corría delante de un perro que ladraba.

Aquellos sonidos e imágenes familiares tranquilizaron a Sakura y le permitieron razonar. En tiempos había vivido con el temor a ser descubierta, pero tras siete años se sentía cómoda con la identidad de su hermana gemela. Todo el mundo, desde el arrogante alguacil de Dumfries hasta el granjero más pobre, le era fiel y protegía a Kyoske.

Al pensar en el niño, volvió a sentir temor y se detuvo ante la conejera. Éste había sido el lugar favorito de Kyoske hasta que vio al carnicero sacrificar un macho viejo. El niño había jurado no volver a comer conejo jamás. Aunque no le había parido, Sakura se consideraba su madre. Le había paseado en brazos y consolado cuando los primeros dientes le hicieron llorar. Con alegría en el corazón y lágrimas en los ojos le había visto dar sus primeros pasos tambaleantes. Pero le había demostrado excesivo cariño y le había mimado.

¿Y si este extranjero pretendía arrebatarle a Kyoske? La posibilidad la llevó al borde del pánico. Se tranquilizó al pensar que el niño no estaba en el castillo. Después de la comida de mediodía, su hijo había ido a pescar con Bernie Senju, pero siempre volvían antes del anochecer. La intuición le dijo que debía librarse del extranjero antes de que Kyoske volviera a casa.

Ansiosa por hacerlo, se quitó la cofia manchada y se recogió el borde de su vestido de trabajo. Se apresuró a cruzar el patio y corrió escaleras arriba hasta el fuerte de la colina. En el trayecto hasta el vestíbulo superior, iba preparando un plan para tratar con el desconocido. Le saludaría amablemente. Escucharía su

absurda historia. Le tildaría de mentiroso y le echaría de sus tierras. Si se negaba, llamaría a los guardias. Y diría al alguacil que se ganara su salario enviando al impostor y a su elefante de vuelta a su procedencia.

Pero cuando vio al extranjero, incluso desde el otro lado del vestíbulo, se sintió obligada a replantear su estrategia.

De perfil, su parecido con Kyoske era tan sorprendente que Sakura volvió a sentirse presa del pánico. Su nariz recta con el puente elevado y las ventanas suavemente acampanadas le señalaban como pariente. Su cabello negro como el carbón le recordaba la melena rebelde de su hijo. La boca fuerte y delicada y la mandíbula cuadrada confirmaban el parecido. Pero más que las facciones, la intensidad de la concentración con que estudiaba su labor de aguja en el bastidor junto al fuego fue lo que más la intranquilizó. Inclinado, resultaba exactamente igual a Kyoske cuando vio por primera vez a una tortuga meterse en su caparazón. Aquel hombre parecía interesado y curioso. Y era irresistiblemente guapo.

Sin duda era un Uchiha.

Aterrorizada, no fue capaz de entrar en la habitación y anunciar su presencia, sino que siguió contemplándole sin ser vista. En lugar de calzas y jubón llevaba pantalón de suave cuero y una camisa de manga larga de lana tejida. Sus largas piernas eran esbeltas; sus caderas, estrechas. Sin embargo, sus hombros eran tan anchos como los de un herrero. En la mano sostenía una gorra montañesa, adornada con tres plumas hechas jirones y una brillante insignia plateada con un emblema indistinguible, quizá un lobo rampante, el símbolo del clan Uchiha. El emblema se repetía en el enorme broche que sujetaba su capa

de tartán en los hombros.

A lo largo de los años ella había inventado historias sobre Sasuke, historias destinadas a inspirar orgullo en un niño sin padre. Para Kyoske, su padre era un personaje heroico, de corazón puro y voluntad fuerte. Ahora, se preguntó si ese hombre, seguramente un primo o tío Uchiha, desmentiría o aumentaría la leyenda.

-Veo que has mejorado tu bordado, Hana -dijo él, sin dejar de estudiar el tapiz enmarcado en el bastidor. Sorprendida, Sakura dio un paso atrás. Luego se dominó. No tendría miedo de este hombre, ni permitiría que su grosería pasara inadvertida.

-Espero poder decir lo mismo de sus modales, señor, porque no tiene derecho a dirigirse a mí con tanta familiaridad.

Se irguió y se acercó a ella. Con aire ostentosamente indiferente, la examinó de pies a cabeza; pero sus ojos negros reflejaban la intensidad de su inspección.

-¿Que no tengo derecho, Hana? Pareces haber olvidado cuántos derechos tengo en lo que a ti se refiere.

Ella se sintió humillada y apretó los puños para no abofetearle.

-¿Quién sois?

Él resopló y meneó la cabeza.

-Vamos, querida. Desde luego no esperaba que me recibieras con los brazos abiertos. Me consta que prefieres guardar tus abrazos para otros hombres.

Una paloma se posó en el alféizar de la ventana abierta. Buscando apartarse de ese hombre irresistible y de sus justas acusaciones, Sakura espantó el pájaro. Con aire de indiferencia, dijo:

-Os he preguntado vuestro nombre, señor.

Una comisura de su boca se curvó en una sonrisa. -No he cambiado tanto. Sabes exactamente quién soy. ¿Por qué intentas aparentar lo contrario? Resistiendo el impulso de llamarle bribón, Sakura se armó de paciencia.

-Porque Sasuke Uchiha ha muerto. El viejo rey le ahorcó.

-No es así. Madara I, descanse en paz, prefirió tener piedad. Su hijo demostró ser benevolente y cuando fue coronado me puso en libertad. -La cólera brilló en sus ojos y tensó su mandíbula-. Pero bueno, según recuerdo conoces íntimamente a nuestro nuevo rey, ¿no es cierto? ¿Le has obsequiado con más bastardos?

Se refería al romance de Hana con el príncipe Clasye que ahora era rey. Con temor, Sakura recordó que todos los Uchiha lo sabían. Afortunadamente, sus propiedades estaban muy lejos, en las tierras altas, porque su corazón padecía al pensar que Kyoske pudiera ser despreciado por el pecado de otro. No obstante, ¿cómo se atrevía ese bruto a ser tan grosero como para mencionar el error de Hana? Sakura no tenía la menor intención de hablar del desliz de su hermana. Suspiró y levantó la barbilla.

-¿Quién sois y qué deseáis?

Con el mismo vigor que un carpintero seleccionando madera, él dijo:

-Tienes una marca aquí, una pequeña espada embotada. -Se abrió la camisa y tocó los firmes músculos por encima de su clavícula derecha-. Ésa es la razón por la que llevas vestidos pudorosos.

Viendo su fuerte mano y recordando la pasión que Hana había atribuido a su lecho matrimonial, Sakura experimentó un fugaz impulso de deseo. Pero no se arriesgaría a perder su independencia o revelar su verdadera identidad, no por pasión.

-Vuestro conocimiento de la marca no demuestra nada.

-Es imposible que me hayas olvidado.

Sus palabras traslucieron cierta vulnerabilidad y sus hombros se hundieron.

Viendo su debilidad, ella aprovechó la ocasión; Hana había arriesgado su alma inmortal por su marido y Sakura tenía mucho que perder.

-¿Olvidaros a vos, un impostor? -se burló-. Puede que vos resultéis inolvidable en algunos círculos, pero aquí... -Dejó el insulto sin concluir.

Aquel monstruo rió, un sonido cordial que parecía natural.

-Muy bien. Te ofreceré una prueba más íntima.

Se dejó caer en un banco. Apoyó los brazos en las rodillas y miró fijamente el jarro.

-Padeces terribles calambres durante tus menstruaciones, que son tan regulares como la misa dominical. Solías acurrucarte junto a mí en la cama o esperar despierta mi llegada. ¿Qué otro que no fuera un marido sabría todo esto?

Aterrada, Sakura enrojeció. A diferencia de Hana, ella no sufría por el ciclo menstrual. Que conociera esos detalles íntimos de Hana inquietó a Sakura. Pero ella no había conseguido triunfar dejándose aplastar por cada hombre que la desafiaba.

-Vos no sois mi esposo.

La sorpresa prestó elegancia al desharrapado aspecto de él. Bebió un largo trago de cerveza.

-¿Has anulado nuestro matrimonio?

Sakura deseaba maldecirle, pero en cambio empezó a pasearse con nerviosismo por el suelo cubierto de esteras.

-¿Cuánto tiempo continuaréis con esta farsa, señor? Yo no soy vuestra esposa.

Él rió.

-No eres una esposa muy buena.

-Hay un elefante en el patio, mamá. -Levantó los brazos-. ¡Un elefante!


	4. Chapter 4

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 2

El extranjero pareció pasmado.

-Como Dios existe -murmuró-, este niño es mi hijo.

Sakura dedicó una mirada a Jiraiya, el criado que había acompañado a Hana a las tierras altas años atrás. Para desolación de Sakura se quitó la gorra e hizo una reverencia.

-Lord Sasuke -balbuceó, y lanzó una mirada preocupada a Sakura-. Creíamos que habíais muerto.

-Ya. Tú eres Jiraiya, si no recuerdo mal.

Sakura se sintió aterrorizada. Aquel hombre era Sasuke Uchiha. Había pasado siete años

reconcomiéndose por la infidelidad de su esposa mientras languidecía en prisión. Las tierras de Sakura habían prosperado bajo su cuidado, y Kyoske se había convertido en un niño precoz y afable del que cualquier padre se sentiría orgulloso; Sasuke tenía derecho a reclamarles a ambos. ¿Podría convencerle de que ella, Sakura, era la esposa que él odiaba y cuyo cuerpo y espíritu conocía íntimamente?

Tenía que inducirle a irse. En cualquier caso, realizaría su actuación sin público.

-Kyoske, ve con Jiraiya. -Señaló la puerta con la cabeza.

Como si no la hubiera oído, el niño se acercó a Sasuke Uchiha. Con la barbilla levantada y con orgullo infantil, Kyoske preguntó:

-¿Quién sois?

Sasuke parecía fascinado por el chaval.

-Soy tu padre.

Kyoske miró a la espalda del hombre.

-Entonces ¿dónde están vuestras alas? -Agitando los brazos, Kyoske suspiró dramáticamente-. Porque sisois mi padre, tenéis que ser un ángel. Mamá lo dijo.

La sorpresa y la diversión asomaron a los ojos de Sasuke.

-¿Eso dijo? -La midió con la mirada-. ¿Qué más te contó de mí? Kyoske se encogió de hombros.

-Historias. Cientos de ellas. No, miles. -Volviendo unos ojos suplicantes hacia Sakura, preguntó-: ¿Es mi padre?

Con la garganta tan seca como los helechos del verano anterior, Sakura intentó tragar. Reuniendo todo su valor, mantuvo la voz imperturbable.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde, Kyoske. Puedes irte.

-¡Es mi padre! -gritó de alegría; y le preguntó-: ¿Es vuestro ese elefante?

Todavía maravillado, el padre de Kyoske dirigió al niño una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí. Se llama Longfellow.

-Quiero montarlo. -Kyoske introdujo sus pequeños pulgares en el cinturón-. Monto muy bien, ¿sabéis? Sasuke tosió discretamente, pero Sakura percibió la risa que disimulaba. Necesitaba hablar con él en privado.

-Kyoske, sal de la habitación con Jiraiya.

Como el niño no se movía, la expresión de Sasuke se volvió fiera.

-Obedece a tu madre.

Kyoske se balanceó sobre los talones y sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Me dejaréis montar el elefante si lo hago?

-Escucha -dijo Sasuke con falsa cortesía-: si quieres acercarte a ese elefante a menos de una milla, obedecerás a tu madre. Ahora.

A Sakura le resultaba imprescindible controlar la situación. Cogió a Kyoske por el brazo.

-Vamos, fuera. Tienes lecciones con el hermano Hidan.

-Pero...

-¡Fuera! -Señaló la puerta.

Mientras Jiraiya se lo llevaba de la habitación, su hijo dirigió a Sasuke Uchiha una mirada porencima del hombro.

Sakura se estremeció sólo de pensar en su nombre. El marido de Hana estaba allí. Un momento. El maridode Hana, no. El de Sakura. No. Dios mío.

No sabía nada de ser una esposa y menos aún de cuidar cada palabra que dijera. Quizá sólo había ido amofarse de ella.

-No es un bastardo Clasye.

Se acercó a la mesa del comedor y cogió dos avellanas de un cuenco. Jugueteó con ellas y dijo:

-No. Es mi hijo.

Se acercó a ella, haciendo crujir suavemente las esteras con sus botas.

-Mis disculpas. Puedes estar segura de que no le negaré mi nombre ni mi protección.

Su proximidad la hizo sentirse incómoda, a causa de la elevada estatura de él. Olía a cuero y a cálido aire veraniego, y la mente de ella se disparó ante las imágenes de las intimidades que él esperaría, intimidades con las que Sakura había soñado pero nunca había esperado compartir con nadie. Confusa por sus propias disquisiciones románticas, luchó por dominar sus emociones.

-Kyoske no necesita vuestra protección. Me he desenvuelto sola bastante bien.

Él cogió un puñado de avellanas.

-Le has mimado.

El genio de ella se encendió.

-¿Cómo os atrevéis a juzgarme? Él es todo lo que tengo.

Demasiado razonablemente, él contestó:

-Ya no. Ahora me tienes a mí... de nuevo. -Partió las avellanas.

El ruido hizo dar un respingo a Sakura.

-No os quiero. Si nuestro nuevo rey os ha puesto en libertad, volved con vuestra gente de las tierras altas.

Él sacó la avellana de la cáscara y la puso en el alféizar.

-¿Por qué habría de hacer eso cuando tengo una propiedad próspera, un hijo y una esposa atractiva... aquí?

¿Esposa atractiva? El cumplido suponía una amenaza porque, ¿cómo podría hacerle creer que era su esposa y al mismo tiempo acelerar su partida? Tan desalentadora perspectiva la volvió osada.

-No desperdiciéis vuestros preciosos discursos conmigo.

-¿Dudas de mí?

Simuló inocencia con una expresión tan parecida a la de Kyoske que Sakura desesperó.

-Ni siquiera os conozco -dijo.

Él se llevó la mano sobre la insignia de su clan.

-Nunca cruzaron mis labios palabras más ciertas.

-El pasado no me preocupa -repuso ella a regañadientes-. Haré que Tenten os prepare una habitación.

-Has cambiado.

El corazón se le subió a la garganta. ¿Sospechaba que era una impostora? No, no podía. Por orden del viejo rey, Hana no le había dicho a Sasuke que tenía una hermana gemela. Madara I había sido explícito en su deseo de que nadie conociera la existencia de Sakura, y la hermana Kurenai había estado de acuerdo.

La ironía del ardid era un bálsamo para Sakura, porque ella le había llamado a él impostor.

-Eso no es sorprendente, dada vuestra ausencia de siete años, ya que sólo tenía quince años cuando todo empezó.

-Has madurado magníficamente. Y eres distinta. Abriendo los dedos, dejó que las avellanas volvieran a caer en el bol. La humedad de sus manos había hecho que las cáscaras se oscurecieran notablemente y se distinguieran de las otras.


	5. Chapter 5

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 5

-He cambiado más de lo que creéis.

«Excesiva modestia», pensó Sasuke, mientras desviaba su vista de nuevo hasta su esbelta cintura y pechos generosos. Un verdadero tesoro de riquezas conyugales, especialmente para un marido al que se le habían negado esos encantos durante siete años.

-Entonces espero la oportunidad de explorar a la nueva Hana.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura despidieron fuego.

-Haríais mejor en explorar a un erizo, mi señor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi inocente novia?

-Por necesidad, ha crecido en vuestra ausencia.

Sakura había sido educada en un convento. Ahora temblaba de indignación. Sasuke saboreaba el reto de despojarla de su autodominio y obtener la revancha por sus pecados contra él. La mayoría de los hombres aceptaban el papel de cornudo, especialmente si era un Clasye el que se enredaba con su mujer.

Pero no Sasuke Uchiha.

Con cuatro hermanos y el doble de tíos, en su juventud había disfrutado de poco que pudiera considerar propio, salvo una habitación desapacible en una fortaleza de las tierras altas, sus armas de batalla y un buen caballo. Luego, en un esfuerzo por adelantarse a la conquista de Escocia por Inglaterra, había tomado a la virgen Hana por esposa.

La voz de la razón se abrió paso y le recordó que le había dado un hijo sano, porque nadie podría dudar del parentesco del niño. Por Dios que le daría más hijos.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una gorda paloma gris estaba en el alféizar; emitió un arrullo, y cogió la avellana. Luego se alejó volando. A Sasuke le recordó los cuervos que anidaban en la Torre.

Surgieron amargos recuerdos: tormentos de los guardianes ingleses, que le llamaban animal y criatura salvaje. Al principio de su encarcelamiento había empezado a creerles. Habían exhibido sus mujeres ante él y una vez le llevaron una prostituta enferma.

«Debería agradar a un animal como tú», habían dicho. El joven y viril Sasuke le había dado la espalda a la infortunada mujer. Los guardias nunca le habían vuelto a llevar una hembra. Al menos, no humana, y nunca habían dejado de llamarle animal.

Miró a su mujer y la descubrió estudiándole. Se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada firme. Sin embargo, una parte de él reaccionó de forma más previsible, aunque no deseada.

Imaginó sus dedos deslizándose por aquel sedoso cabello exoticamente rosa. Recordó cuando le hacía el amor y mordisqueaba su hombro en el punto donde tenía la misteriosa marca. Su complacencia en el lecho matrimonial había sido el sueño de cualquier marido.

Un retorno a esos días resultaba extremadamente atractivo.

Su súbito deseo de ella le enfureció.

-Entonces seguro que florecerás bajo mi marital guía.

-No necesito un marido.

-Oh, sí lo necesitas -le espetó-. Y también un dueño y señor.

Tan segura como una rema en su corte, ella no flaqueó.

-Creo que sois Sasuke Uchiha, pero no puedo imaginarme qué deseáis de mí. La doncella Tenten os mostrará vuestra habitación.

Sasuke se sintió como un huésped molesto, despachado fácilmente.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Me ocuparé de mi propiedad. -Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a volverse.

-Fairhope Tower es nuestra propiedad. Te acompañaré.

Sólo con gran fuerza de voluntad consiguió Sakura conservar la compostura mientras él la hacía descender la curva escalera. Con un muro de piedra a su izquierda y un nuevo marido a su derecha, se sentía atrapada. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, para pensar, para planear. Pero ¿cómo podría conseguir un momento libre si Sasuke insistía en seguirla a todas partes? No era posible que se inmiscuyera en su vida y pretendiera quedarse. ¿O sí?

La respuesta le sacudió el estómago; como su marido, podría hacer lo que se le antojara con ella, con Fairhope Tower y con Kyoske.

-Esta torre parece nueva -dijo, mirando las paredes de piedra rojiza.

El orgullo por su casa alivió el corazón atormentado de Sakura.

-Fue terminada hace unos cinco años. -La piedra es de un extraño color.

-Procede de la cantera que hay cerca de Dumfries. La abadía de Sweetheart recibe su nombre del color de la piedra.

Hizo un alto en el segundo nivel y echó una ojeada a la cocina a través de la puerta abierta. Tenten estaba sentada a una mesa limpiando una trucha que aún se retorcía, y canturreaba una tonadilla popular. En el hogar, por el que podía andar y que separaba la cocina del vestíbulo principal, el joven marmitón manipulaba la manivela que hacía girar una pierna de venado sobre el fuego. Manojos de hierbas pendían del techo secándose. Barriles de cuero y madera se alineaban a lo largo de las paredes curvas, todo dispuesto para el regreso triunfal de los cazadores.

Tenten levantó la vista y pasó la mirada con curiosidad de Sakura a Sasuke.

-Kyoske y Jiraiya hicieron una buena captura, mi señora -dijo.

-Ya lo veo. Haced que el cocinero la prepare con puerros y salsa de mantequilla. Miraré si en el mercado hay bayas frescas para hacer una tarta.

La doncella parecía absorta en el tartán de Sasuke.

-¿Pongo otro cubierto en la mesa esta noche? -preguntó tímidamente.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Sasuke dijo:

-Sí, y a la cabecera de la mesa.

Tenten aspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-¡Dios mío, se supone que estáis muerto y enterrado! -El pescado cayó al suelo de tierra. El marmitón corrió a recogerlo, el enamorado chaval lanzó una mirada cabizbaja hacia Sakura.

-Estoy bien vivo -dijo Sasuke a todos los presentes en la habitación-. Y bastante contento de estar en casa.

Con toda la calma que pudo, Sakura dijo:

-Tenten, decidle a Yoshike de mi parte que traiga el equipaje del señor.

Cogiéndola por el brazo, Sasuke la condujo de vuelta a la escalera circular.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? -Aunque esperaba causar discordia, no podía eludir el hacer preguntas.

-Cuando me recuperé del nacimiento de Kyoske, vine aquí directamente y contraté un constructor.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto sin ayuda?

Hacerse con el control de la situación era un acto tan natural para Sakura como bañarse. Pero ahora precisamente debía simular ser la Hana que él recordaba, y la gemela de Sakura hubiera ofrecido una explicación de tal conducta.

-Después de vuestro arresto, mis circunstancias cambiaron.

-¿Quién diseñó la torre?

¿Debía vacilar como habría hecho Hana? Sí, Sasuke tenía que creer que el tiempo y los

acontecimientos eran los responsables de las diferencias en su esposa, pero tendría que ir despacio para convencerle.

-Sai de Canterbury.

Sasuke asintió.

-Tiene buena reputación en Londres. ¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de Fairhope?

En ese momento Sakura se sintió a gusto en el papel de esposa, porque Hana le había hablado largamente de su breve etapa como tal.

-Porque lo hablamos en nuestra noche de bodas.

Él enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa engreída.

-Fue el máximo de conversación inteligible que hubo entre nosotros, si la memoria no me falla.

Sintiéndose objeto de su apasionada mirada, ella se ruborizó.

-No es cierto, mi señor. También hablamos del brezo blanco que la doncella puso en nuestra cama para que tuviéramos buena suerte. Y de los hijos que vos me daríais.

Él rió.

-Fue la concepción de los niños lo que dominó en nuestra conversación y nuestros actos. Una vez te acostumbraste al acto, nunca dejamos la cama.

¿El acto? El rubor y la confusión la asaltaron, porque la versión que Hana le había dado de la noche difería mucho. Había hablado en términos románticos, de adorarse el uno al otro y explorar cada faceta del amor. Soñadoramente, había utilizado palabras como «apreciar» y «adorar». El relato informal de Sasuke empañaba el segundo acontecimiento más feliz en la breve vida de Hana. Sólo había colocado el nacimiento de Kyoske por delante.


	6. Chapter 6

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 6

-He cambiado más de lo que creéis.

«Excesiva modestia», pensó Sasuke, mientras desviaba su vista de nuevo hasta su esbelta cintura y pechos generosos. Un verdadero tesoro de riquezas conyugales, especialmente para un marido al que se le habían negado esos encantos durante siete años.

-Entonces espero la oportunidad de explorar a la nueva Hana.

Los ojos verdes de Sakura despidieron fuego.

-Haríais mejor en explorar a un erizo, mi señor.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi inocente novia?

-Por necesidad, ha crecido en vuestra ausencia.

Sakura había sido educada en un convento. Ahora temblaba de indignación. Sasuke saboreaba el reto de despojarla de su autodominio y obtener la revancha por sus pecados contra él. La mayoría de los hombres aceptaban el papel de cornudo, especialmente si era un Clasye el que se enredaba con su mujer.

Pero no Sasuke Uchiha.

Con cuatro hermanos y el doble de tíos, en su juventud había disfrutado de poco que pudiera considerar propio, salvo una habitación desapacible en una fortaleza de las tierras altas, sus armas de batalla y un buen caballo. Luego, en un esfuerzo por adelantarse a la conquista de Escocia por Inglaterra, había tomado a la virgen Hana por esposa.

La voz de la razón se abrió paso y le recordó que le había dado un hijo sano, porque nadie podría dudar del parentesco del niño. Por Dios que le daría más hijos.

Un ruido interrumpió sus pensamientos. Una gorda paloma gris estaba en el alféizar; emitió un arrullo, y cogió la avellana. Luego se alejó volando. A Sasuke le recordó los cuervos que anidaban en la Torre.

Surgieron amargos recuerdos: tormentos de los guardianes ingleses, que le llamaban animal y criatura salvaje. Al principio de su encarcelamiento había empezado a creerles. Habían exhibido sus mujeres ante él y una vez le llevaron una prostituta enferma.

«Debería agradar a un animal como tú», habían dicho. El joven y viril Sasuke le había dado la espalda a la infortunada mujer. Los guardias nunca le habían vuelto a llevar una hembra. Al menos, no humana, y nunca habían dejado de llamarle animal.

Miró a su mujer y la descubrió estudiándole. Se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada firme. Sin embargo, una parte de él reaccionó de forma más previsible, aunque no deseada.

Imaginó sus dedos deslizándose por aquel sedoso cabello exoticamente rosa. Recordó cuando le hacía el amor y mordisqueaba su hombro en el punto donde tenía la misteriosa marca. Su complacencia en el lecho matrimonial había sido el sueño de cualquier marido.

Un retorno a esos días resultaba extremadamente atractivo.

Su súbito deseo de ella le enfureció.

-Entonces seguro que florecerás bajo mi marital guía.

-No necesito un marido.

-Oh, sí lo necesitas -le espetó-. Y también un dueño y señor.

Tan segura como una rema en su corte, ella no flaqueó.

-Creo que sois Sasuke Uchiha, pero no puedo imaginarme qué deseáis de mí. La doncella Tenten os mostrará vuestra habitación.

Sasuke se sintió como un huésped molesto, despachado fácilmente.

-¿Qué harás?

-Lo mismo de siempre. Me ocuparé de mi propiedad. -Se dio la vuelta para marcharse.

Él la cogió del brazo y la obligó a volverse.

-Fairhope Tower es nuestra propiedad. Te acompañaré.

Sólo con gran fuerza de voluntad consiguió Sakura conservar la compostura mientras él la hacía descender la curva escalera. Con un muro de piedra a su izquierda y un nuevo marido a su derecha, se sentía atrapada. Necesitaba tiempo para estar sola, para pensar, para planear. Pero ¿cómo podría conseguir un momento libre si Sasuke insistía en seguirla a todas partes? No era posible que se inmiscuyera en su vida y pretendiera quedarse. ¿O sí?

La respuesta le sacudió el estómago; como su marido, podría hacer lo que se le antojara con ella, con Fairhope Tower y con Kyoske.

-Esta torre parece nueva -dijo, mirando las paredes de piedra rojiza.

El orgullo por su casa alivió el corazón atormentado de Sakura.

-Fue terminada hace unos cinco años. -La piedra es de un extraño color.

-Procede de la cantera que hay cerca de Dumfries. La abadía de Sweetheart recibe su nombre del color de la piedra.

Hizo un alto en el segundo nivel y echó una ojeada a la cocina a través de la puerta abierta. Tenten estaba sentada a una mesa limpiando una trucha que aún se retorcía, y canturreaba una tonadilla popular. En el hogar, por el que podía andar y que separaba la cocina del vestíbulo principal, el joven marmitón manipulaba la manivela que hacía girar una pierna de venado sobre el fuego. Manojos de hierbas pendían del techo secándose. Barriles de cuero y madera se alineaban a lo largo de las paredes curvas, todo dispuesto para el regreso triunfal de los cazadores.

Tenten levantó la vista y pasó la mirada con curiosidad de Sakura a Sasuke.

-Kyoske y Jiraiya hicieron una buena captura, mi señora -dijo.

-Ya lo veo. Haced que el cocinero la prepare con puerros y salsa de mantequilla. Miraré si en el mercado hay bayas frescas para hacer una tarta.

La doncella parecía absorta en el tartán de Sasuke.

-¿Pongo otro cubierto en la mesa esta noche? -preguntó tímidamente.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera contestar, Sasuke dijo:

-Sí, y a la cabecera de la mesa.

Tenten aspiró profundamente y se llevó las manos a las mejillas.

-¡Dios mío, se supone que estáis muerto y enterrado! -El pescado cayó al suelo de tierra. El marmitón corrió a recogerlo, el enamorado chaval lanzó una mirada cabizbaja hacia Sakura.

-Estoy bien vivo -dijo Sasuke a todos los presentes en la habitación-. Y bastante contento de estar en casa.

Con toda la calma que pudo, Sakura dijo:

-Tenten, decidle a Yoshike de mi parte que traiga el equipaje del señor.

Cogiéndola por el brazo, Sasuke la condujo de vuelta a la escalera circular.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viviendo aquí? -Aunque esperaba causar discordia, no podía eludir el hacer preguntas.

-Cuando me recuperé del nacimiento de Kyoske, vine aquí directamente y contraté un constructor.

-¿Tú? ¿Tú hiciste todo esto sin ayuda?

Hacerse con el control de la situación era un acto tan natural para Sakura como bañarse. Pero ahora precisamente debía simular ser la Hana que él recordaba, y la gemela de Sakura hubiera ofrecido una explicación de tal conducta.

-Después de vuestro arresto, mis circunstancias cambiaron.

-¿Quién diseñó la torre?

¿Debía vacilar como habría hecho Hana? Sí, Sasuke tenía que creer que el tiempo y los

acontecimientos eran los responsables de las diferencias en su esposa, pero tendría que ir despacio para convencerle.

-Sai de Canterbury.

Sasuke asintió.

-Tiene buena reputación en Londres. ¿Por qué le pusiste el nombre de Fairhope?

En ese momento Sakura se sintió a gusto en el papel de esposa, porque Hana le había hablado largamente de su breve etapa como tal.

-Porque lo hablamos en nuestra noche de bodas.

Él enarcó una ceja y le dirigió una sonrisa engreída.

-Fue el máximo de conversación inteligible que hubo entre nosotros, si la memoria no me falla.

Sintiéndose objeto de su apasionada mirada, ella se ruborizó.

-No es cierto, mi señor. También hablamos del brezo blanco que la doncella puso en nuestra cama para que tuviéramos buena suerte. Y de los hijos que vos me daríais.

Él rió.

-Fue la concepción de los niños lo que dominó en nuestra conversación y nuestros actos. Una vez te acostumbraste al acto, nunca dejamos la cama.

¿El acto? El rubor y la confusión la asaltaron, porque la versión que Hana le había dado de la noche difería mucho. Había hablado en términos románticos, de adorarse el uno al otro y explorar cada faceta del amor. Soñadoramente, había utilizado palabras como «apreciar» y «adorar». El relato informal de Sasuke empañaba el segundo acontecimiento más feliz en la breve vida de Hana. Sólo había colocado el nacimiento de Kyoske por delante.

Sakura se preguntó por qué Sasuke no se permitía un cariñoso recuerdo del pasado. Era el mínimo tributo que le podía dedicar a una mujer que había ido a la tumba con su nombre en los labios. Encolerizada por la insensibilidad de él, se apresuró a descender la escalera y a cruzar la habitación comunal hasta la entrada principal de la torre, donde cogió su cesta y su mantón.

-Creí que queríais acompañarme al pueblo –dijo ella.

-Así es, y aún quiero. -Cogió la prenda y la dejó caer sobre sus hombros-. Pero tu conversación sobre concebir niños me distrajo.

Tan furiosa con él que pensó que se echaría a gritar, Sakura contó hasta cinco y después inspiró profundamente.

-No os distraeré de nuevo, mi señor.

La mirada de él se dirigió a sus pechos.

-Estoy seguro -dijo, queriendo decir lo contrario. Su primer impulso fue desafiarle, pero Sakura lo pensó mejor; pretendía mantener las distancias entre ellos. Colgándose la cesta del brazo, le, precedió al salir.

-¿Qué os gustaría ver primero?

«A ti, desnuda y retorciéndote debajo de mí», pensó Sasuke. Pero contuvo sus impulsos. Antes de tomar a Hana completamente como esposa de nuevo, ella debía revelarle los detalles de su relación adúltera con el hombre que ahora era rey. Entonces suplicaría el perdón de su marido. Pero, por todos los santos, hoy estaba realmente tentadora, y le pertenecía a él.


	7. Chapter 7

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 7

Con ese pensamiento gratificante, Sasuke cerró la puerta tras de sí y examinó los alrededores.

Fairhope Tower, construida de acuerdo con el diseño concéntrico moderno, se elevaba sobre un montículo.

A los pies de la colina, en lugar de un foso, un sendero cubierto de paja rodeaba la torre. Más allá de la carretera y rozando los gruesos muros, había una hilera de casas con postes y vigas de madera, tan nuevas que todavía no se combaban. Las chozas de los comerciantes y los puestos de los mercaderes se entremezclaban con las viviendas. Los barracones de los soldados componían el edificio más grande.

Estaban flanqueados por una próspera herrería a un lado y los establos al otro.

En el exterior del muro circular, de tres metros de espesor, florecían la cebada y el mijo, aunque allí pacían manadas de ganado y gruesas ovejas. Muy cerca estaba el elefante Longfellow, con el malhumorado acompañante de Sasuke sobre su lomo, rodeado de una muchedumbre de aldeanos y granjeros curiosos. Más allá, otro muro, más grueso que el primero y almenado para la defensa, rodeaba toda la propiedad.

Impresionado, Sasuke miró a su esposa y de nuevo se preguntó cómo lo había conseguido, porque la torre era tan buena como cualquiera y la propiedad más rica de lo que él esperaba. La Hana que él recordaba era incapaz de calcular o planificar lo mínimo para gobernar la más pequeña de las casas.

Aquella comunidad defendible y floreciente era un nuevo testimonio de que había cambiado 0 recibido el asesoramiento de un experto.

Hana, su esposa infiel y madre de su hijo.

Un peso pareció agobiar a Sasuke al pensar en el chaval, su único hijo vivo. Se descubrió ablandándose con la mujer que tenía a su lado.

Siempre había sido adorable, su piel suave y tersa, dada a rubores virginales, su cabello espeso y de un rosa pastel exóticamente exquisito. Sin embargo, ahora sus adorables ojos verdes le observaban con cautela, y aunque lo hubiera intentado no podía ocultar la inteligencia que había en ellos. ¿Dónde y de quién la había adquirido?

Su mirada bajó a sus labios, y los encontró más llenos de lo que recordaba y más propensos a una atractiva sonrisa que a hacer pucheros. Parecía una mujer majestuosa, segura y apasionada. Esa última faceta interrumpió su admiración. Había yacido con el hombre que ahora gobernaba el país. ¿Y si Madara II pretendía mantenerla como amante? Cambió la cesta de un brazo al otro.

-¿Tenéis que examinarme tan minuciosamente? Me hacéis sentir como una cerda en el mercado.

Sasuke no pudo evitar reír.

-Cualquier hombre que te compare con un cerdo merece languidecer en una pocilga, y yo mentiría si dijera que no eres un placer para la vista. Siempre fue así.

Empezó a bajar las empinadas escaleras.

-Gracias, mi señor. ¿Tenéis más preguntas sobre la torre?

Tenía docenas, y también años para obtener las respuestas.

-¿Qué había aquí antes?

-Un cultivo floreciente de helechos, con brezo y tojo para darle color y turberas para el aroma.

Rió ante su festiva contestación y recibió una sonrisa. El mudo intercambio fue extrañamente satisfactorio e inesperado.

-¿Cuánta tierra poseemos?

Se deslizó graciosamente escaleras abajo, mientras una suave brisa le levantaba la cofia revelando un rollo de trenzas en la nuca. Y olía a flores, su fragancia favorita.

-Poseo la tierra y el control del agua en el terreno que se puede recorrer a caballo en un día en todas direcciones, según el decreto que me concedió el viejo rey.

Su uso del singular subrayaba su nueva naturaleza independiente. Él se encargaría de quitarle ese mal hábito.

-¿Cuánto cultivamos?

-Se lo subarriendo a los agricultores. A cambio recibo los primeros frutos de su cosecha.

Si ella deseaba una disputa sobre pronombres, él se prestaría con gusto.

-¿Qué hacemos con los beneficios?

-Con los del año pasado construí cuatro casas nuevas, de las que ahora cobro rentas.

Se detuvo a mitad de la colina y señaló varios edificios que él había admirado momentos antes.

-También ahorro suficiente dinero para abonar con cal los campos en barbecho. Se ha demostrado que enriquece el suelo.

Su metódico relato de su forma de administrar la tierra sorprendió tanto a Sasuke como su deseo de ella. Para explorar sus encantos tendría que esperar; por ahora ahondaría en su mente.

-Creí que asumir responsabilidades te fastidiaba. Apretó los labios y miró los elegantes ángulos de su mandíbula. Le gustaría colocar su boca ahí y probar la fragancia de las flores de Escocia en su piel.

Miró hacia la casa del guarda.

-En tiempos así fue, pero gracias a vos las circunstancias me han obligado a superar mi debilidad. -Le estaba condenando por defender su cultura y su tierra contra Madara I y dejarla a ella que se las arreglara sola.

-Si no te hubieras acostado con un príncipe, los Uchiha te hubieran acogido. Podrías haber vivido segura en el seno de mi clan.

Un encogimiento de hombros agitó su mantón.

-Soy feliz aquí. -Recogiendo el borde de su vestido, se apresuró a descender el resto de los escalones.

Por mantener la armonía, Sasuke abandonó el tema antes de lo que debería haberlo hecho. Aunque había pasado años angustiándose por el estado de los asuntos del clan Uchiha, finalmente había perdido toda esperanza de volver a las tierras altas. Toda una vida de lealtad tiraba de él y, como las hojas secas arrojadas sobre carbones encendidos, su añoranza de Escocia se convirtió en una necesidad imperiosa. Si ella admitía su infidelidad, le cedería sus tierras como regalo, cogería a Kyoske y se dirigiría al norte. Su

familia les recibiría con los brazos abiertos, aunque Kyoske sería considerado hijo de una prostituta, porque todos sabían que se había entregado a un inglés.

Durante años Sasuke la había odiado por eso.

-¿Quién te ayudó? -preguntó bruscamente.

Ante su tono encolerizado, ella retrocedió y le miró.

-Una cofradía de ingenieros romanos se levantó de la tumba y me rogó que les permitiera construir la torre -contestó también bruscamente-. Me senté en un tronco forrado de seda y tomé granadas e higos mientras ellos construían el castillo de mis sueños.

Momentos después de que su mente comenzara a funcionar de nuevo, Sasuke contuvo la risa.

«Qué extraño -pensó-, cómo se ha vuelto tan divertida y ocurrente.» Cruzó el bien cuidado césped.

-Aprendí muchas cosas en la abadía.

¿Se arrepentía de su absurdo estallido? ¿Por qué? Súbitamente, se sintió impulsado a saber más de

ella. Pensó en las historias que había contado de su infancia. -¿Aprendiste de la hermana Kurenai?

-Sí, algunos conocimientos los recibí de ella. Obviamente no quería discutir el tema, lo que resultaba extraño, porque su infancia había sido uno de sus temas favoritos.

-Entonces ¿fue alguno de tus amigos de allí? Matsuri o la otra chica. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Hyuna?

Dudando de adónde se dirigían, ella examinó la hilera de viviendas apoyadas contra el muro. Luego, con serenidad, dijo:

-Fue Sakura.

Él advirtió un cambio en su humor, nuevamente el recelo que había notado antes.

-Sí, ahora la recuerdo. Siempre decías que Sakura sería capaz de dirigir un ejército en una cruzada.

Como respuesta, murmuró «podría» y se dirigió hacia la tienda del carnicero.

-Los arqueros volverán pronto. Estoy segura de que os gustará conocer al cazador. Acudirá aquí... si tuvieron éxito.

La conversación insustancial había sido uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos. Ahora parecía preocupada.

Decidido a saber el motivo de ello, la alcanzó.

-¿Por qué tendría que gustarme la compañía de esos tipos? -La miró y vio lágrimas en sus ojos-. ¿Por qué lloras?

-No estoy llorando. -La mentira se hizo evidente al enjugarse las lágrimas-. Es sólo la luz del sol.

-Y yo soy un prestamista veneciano. Dime por qué te trastorna tanto mencionar a tu amiga de la abadía.

-Dejadme, Sasuke. Simplemente echo de menos a la gente de allí.

-Entonces invítales a visitarte. -Y añadió-: Tienes mi permiso.

Los ojos de ella relampaguearon de indignación y su cara se volvió del mismo color que su desteñida sobrefalda.

-Quizá lo haga -repuso.

Si era inteligente y cuidadoso, podría averiguar entre los habitantes del pueblo si algún hombre la visitaba con regularidad.

-Entonces estamos de acuerdo. Y después de que veamos al carnicero, puedes presentarme a todos los del pueblo.

-¿Presentaros? ¿No le dijisteis Yoshike que erais mi... esposo?

Él resistió el impulso de tocarla y vencer su resistencia.

-Te he dejado el placer de hacerlo.

Abrió la boca para replicar pero cambió de opinión. Sasuke se sintió decepcionado al ver cómo ella se dominaba, pues le gustaba esa nueva y vehemente Hana.

-Por supuesto -dijo Sakura, como si accediera a una petición mundana.

Luego pasó bajo el mosquitero y desapareció en el interior de la carnicería.

Sasuke se enfadó. Su mujer debería celebrar su vuelta a casa. Debería presentarle a todo el mundo con el respeto debido al señor de la torre. Debería mostrarse agradecida porque su esposo la hubiera aceptado de nuevo.

-¿Venís, mi señor?


	8. Chapter 8

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 8

La alegría de su tono le sosegó un poco. Una vez en el interior la vio de pie junto a un hombre barbudo cuyos brazos eran tan gruesos como los jamones que colgaban del techo. Su espeso cabello castaño estaba cortado muy ralo y tenía un curioso mechón de pelo blanco sobre la sien izquierda. Llevaba un delantal manchado atado bajo su vientre prominente y, cuando sonrió, a Sasuke le pareció sincero.

Indicándole que se adelantara, Hana dijo:

-Mi señor, éste es John Handle, un buen cristiano y excelente carnicero.

El hombre se inclinó ligeramente.

-Bienvenido a casa, lord Sasuke, y bendito sea Dios. ¿Qué ocurrió? Creímos que habíais muerto.

Sasuke no había esperado piedad de Madara I. Sin embargo, Madara II probablemente buscaba algún placer perverso al devolver a Sasuke a su mujer, que lo había convertido en un cornudo.

Aunque todo el mundo lo supiera, no iba a hablar del tema con un carnicero.

-Escapé a la justicia del viejo rey.

Handle asintió.

-Y se escondió en las tierras altas esperando a que muriera. Dios bendiga a su hijo por honraros. El nuevo rey lo hace, ¿no es así?

-Sí. No pondrá sitio a Fairhope Tower -dijo, y pensó: «A no ser que venga en busca de su amante.»

-Su señoría nos lo ha contado todo de vos -siguió el carnicero-. Mi historia favorita es la de cómo matasteis a un jabalí salvaje con un puñal como única arma. También es la favorita de Kyoske. Os convirtió en un santo para el niño.

Estupefacto, Sasuke miró a la mujer que tenía a su lado. Con la cabeza inclinada, jugueteaba con las cintas rosas que adornaban su cesta. ¿Por qué se había inventado esa historia? Era pura fantasía, porque ningún hombre en su sano juicio se hubiera enfrentado a un jabalí sin una espada y una lanza.

Tras la confusión, Sasuke sintió una oleada de orgullo, porque había hablado bien de él a su hijo.

Sabiendo que debía hacer algún comentario, dijo lo primero que le vino a la mente:

-Mi señora me halaga demasiado.

John Handle sonrió afectuosamente.

-Así es ella, mi señor. No ha habido ni habrá jamás alma tan buena y generosa. Reparte la turba con todos nosotros. Si hubiera necesidad de protegerla, cambiaría la cuchilla de carnicero por la espada.

Sasuke había esperado rencor en esa gente. Tras su liberación en abril, había retrasado todo lo posible cumplir con la orden de Madara II de que residiera en Fairhope Tower. Longfellow había engordado en la lujuriante campiña inglesa.

Sasuke tampoco había esperado imparcialidad de los habitantes de Fairhope. Debía poner a prueba su lealtad. ¿Podía ese carnicero confirmar las sospechas de Sasuke de que su esposa seguía dispensando sus favores al recién coronado Madara Clasye? A tal fin, Sasuke apuntó a las gruesas tajadas de carne.

-Tus mercancías parecen dignas de nuestro nuevo soberano.

John Handle inclinó la cabeza.

-¿El cerdo? ¿No dicen que le gusta la vaca?

Así pues, el carnicero conocía los gustos del rey. Sin duda ponía un cuidado especial en complacer el paladar del monarca cada vez que pernoctaba en Fairhope Tower.

Mirando a su esposa infiel, Sasuke sintió resurgir la antigua cólera.

-¿Os dijo eso Su Majestad? -preguntó al carnicero. Con aspecto de haber sido golpeado, el hombre se puso rígido.

-El rey no habla con personas como yo.

Ahora que estaba a punto de cogerla en su primera mentira, Sasuke gozó de su victoria.

-Entonces ¿cómo sabes que prefiere la vaca al cerdo? -insistió.

-El hermano Hidan lo dijo. Se lo oyó decir al prior de la abadía de Sweetheart, quien se lo oyó decir al propio arzobispo cuando estuvo en Carlisle santificando al galés. ¿Habéis oído vos otra cosa?

Sasuke se quedó sin palabras, súbitamente perdido en un mar de ideas falsas. Su esposa apartó la vista, pero no antes de percibir la decepción en sus ojos. Se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo y buscó algo que decir. El carnicero parecía ajeno tanto al juego de Sasuke como a la reacción de su mujer.

Confiando en la suerte, Sasuke se puso la máscara de una sonrisa.

-Es cierto que el nuevo rey prefiere la vaca al cerdo, pero creo que cambiaría de opinión si viera estos jamones.

Hana alzó los ojos y resopló con enojo.

El carnicero se sintió halagado.

-Gracias, mi señor.

Ansioso de marcharse con su mujer, Sasuke extendió la mano.

-¿Vamos, querida?

Ignorándole, ella dijo con exquisita dulzura:

John, enviad una pieza de esa carne... para mi amable señor.

Luego se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cabaña del tejedor. Por encima del ruido de los telares, Sasuke intentó comprobar las historias de Madara Clasye sobre sus coqueteos con la esposa de Sasuke.

Pero el tejedor demostró ser leal a Hana, igual que el zapatero remendón, la doncella del mercado y el cerero. Para consternación de Sasuke, todas las personas con las que habló conocían una historia de su valor que rivalizaba o superaba a la del carnicero. Y todas las historias heroicas que le atribuían procedían de Hana Haruno. ¿Por qué le había convertido en un cornudo y luego se inventaba esas historias?

Cuando salieron de la tienda de velas, ella se volvió hacia Sasuke y dijo:

-Son buenas personas y no se merecen que las utilicéis como peones en vuestro insensato juego.

A él también le habían parecido personas agradables, abiertas y sinceramente agradecidas de tenerle allí.

Pero su gratitud no la absolvía a ella.

-¿Niegas tu relación con Madara? -preguntó.

-No niego que una novia de trece años puede ser presa fácil de un príncipe real. .

-Una escocesa decente nunca abriría voluntariamente sus piernas a un inglés.

-¿Y qué pasa con todas las herederas Douglas que se han casado con condes ingleses?

¿Cómo se atrevía a mostrarse tan educada y razonable sobre ponerle los cuernos, como si no hubiera tenido elección?

-No me interesan esos habitantes de las tierras bajas.

-Pues yo no tuve elección.

-Tendrías que haberme pedido consejo -repuso.

Ella se acercó tanto a él que sus ropas se tocaron. Juro por Kyoske que yo no podía ir a buscaros, Sasuke.

Su mirada penetrante le llegó al alma y de nuevo pensó cuánto había cambiado su carácter, y cuanto más la miraba más seguro estaba de que su aspecto también había cambiado. Había perdido sus pecas infantiles y ya no agitaba las pestañas para llamar su atención y provocar su admiración. Al parecer, esas cosas ya no le interesaban. Pero tendría lo que deseaba de ella.

-Ésas son palabras audaces, viniendo de ti.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa falsa.

-Vos sois un hombre audaz.

Él reparó en que el sol favorecía su piel y en que cualquier hombre admiraría sus cálidos ojos verdes y su expresiva boca. Su vida sería más plácida si su carácter fuera igual de agradable y su moral no tuviera mácula.

-Puedo ser más audaz aún -refunfuñó.

-Entonces enseñad vuestro temple a vuestro hijo -repuso ella secamente-. Estoy segura de que apreciará más que yo vuestro despliegue de conducta brutal.

Él se encogió ante aquella descripción.

-¿Estás enfadada conmigo?

Sakura dejó caer la cesta.

-Sí, lo estoy. He pasado la mayor parte del día viéndote conspirar para hacerme aparecer como una prostituta ante mi propia gente. Pero ellos me respetan y buscan mis consejos. Ahora, si me excusáis, tengo libros que cuadrar y sirvientes que controlar.


	9. Chapter 9

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 9

Sólo su padre le había echado un rapapolvo así, pensó Sasuke.

-Haz que lo haga tu administrador.

-Yo soy mi administrador.

-¿Tú? -se asombró él.

Sonó una campana.

-Son las cuatro -dijo ella-. Kyoske habrá terminado sus clases. Prometisteis enseñarle vuestro elefante.

Confío en que no le decepcionéis. Cenamos a las ocho.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de la torre. Sasuke la miró alejarse, la espalda rígida y balanceando las caderas.

-Te olvidas de algo -gritó.

Ella se volvió con expresión de cólera; porque parecía una mujer defendiendo su hogar.

-Según la historia del cerero -dijo él-, cuando iba a pelear contra Madara I siempre recompensabas mi caballerosidad con un beso de despedida. Creo que volver de la muerte merece una demostración de afecto similar.

Ella se dirigió hacia él que, sintiéndose el galán de todas las historias que había escuchado, se preparó para recibir sus favores. Luego la rechazaría, o quizá no.

Pero en lugar de ofrecerle el beso que esperaba, ella cogió la cesta.

-¡Idos con viento fresco!

Cuando reanudó el ascenso con pasos más rápidos y decididos, Sasuke siguió admirándola. Se había equivocado al sacar conclusiones, pero desde luego había conseguido hacerle sentir como un adorno inútil en su propio hogar. También había hecho surgir el chico juguetón que había en él, porque súbitamente deseó correr escaleras arriba y pellizcarle su bonito trasero.

Con ese pensamiento tentador, disfrutó con la perspectiva de la noche que le esperaba.

Sakura acababa de cerrar con lacre una carta a la hermana Kurenaien la que le informaba de la vuelta de Sasuke, cuando entró Jiraiya Senju.

Con la gorra en la mano y un ceño de preocupación en la frente, se reclinó contra la puerta. Llevaba una abultada túnica ceñida a las caderas y unas calzas que había remendado él mismo.

-Debería haber estado allí para advertiros de su llegada.

Satisfecha por su lealtad, ella intentó restarle importancia a la situación.

-Entonces ¿quién pesca?

Hombre amante de pasarlo bien, con debilidad por las truchas gordas y afición a la caza, el viudo era una presencia constante en la vida de Sakura. Como siempre, asumió el papel de consejero.

-¿Habéis pensado qué hacer?

-Casi no he pensado en otra cosa. Al parecer, tendré que aprender a ser una esposa para él.

-Tenten dice que insistió en ocupar vuestro lugar en la mesa esta noche.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre pensé que era mero ceremonial.

-Y cuando le dé por vagar por las almenas durante la noche agitará una zanahoria ante Kyoske.

La ternura invadió a Sakura. No podría querer más a Kyoske, aunque le hubiera llevado en su propio vientre. Cuando los problemas de la maternidad la asaltaban, Jiraiya siempre estaba ahí para ayudar.

-Dudo que nos acose con esa amenaza. Un elefante es algo más emocionante.

-¿Cómo consiguió lord Sasuke esa criatura?

-No lo sé, pero me proporcionará un tema de conversación con él.

-¿Cómo es para vos, lady Amiga? -El cariñoso apelativo se había acuñado la noche en que su esposa murió. Jiraiya estaba apesadumbrado y solo. Sakura le había animado a hablar.

El triste acontecimiento había sellado su amistad.

-Confuso, Jiraiya. Me siento vulnerable, como si estuviera a punto de estropearlo todo.

-Imagino que os quedaríais estupefacta al verle.

-Ni la mitad que cuando le llamasteis por su nombre. Le había tomado por un impostor.

Jiraiya rió, pero cuando ella no se unió a sus risas, se puso serio.

-Perdonad, pero sospecho que estaba tan trastornado como vos.

Sakura se sintió aliviada.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Es natural que no lo hicierais.

Sus antiguos errores bailaron ante ella como demonios alrededor de una fogata.

-Debería haber hecho averiguaciones sobre él, al menos una vez en todos estos años.

-¿Por qué? No llamaban al viejo Madara el martillo de los escoceses porque se viera a sí mismo como un carpintero. Odiaba a los montañeses más que a los galeses.

Nadie hubiera esperado que le perdonara la vida al caudillo, y cuanto menos se comunicara Hana Uchiha con ese Clasye, mejor. Si hubierais escrito en su favor, podríais haber atraído la atención sobre vuestro hijo.

Jiraiya conocía el romance de Hana con Madara II, y tenía razón en lo que se refería al peligro de llamar la atención. Según Sasuke, el real amante de Hana no la había olvidado.

Sakura tenía un problema mayor ahora.

-Sasuke está convencido de que soy la amante del nuevo rey.

-¿Por qué tendría que creer eso?

-Parece que Madara se lo dijo.

-Pues que el cielo nos ayude, porque incluso el más bondadoso de los hombres dice que

Madara será un rey terrible. Yo le recuerdo como un príncipe inútil.

En circunstancias normales, ella se hubiera irritado ante estas predicciones pesimistas acerca del gobierno del nuevo rey. Pero ahora tenía sus propios problemas.

-Contadme lo que recordéis de Sasuke.

-No estaba muy unido a él, ¿sabéis? Y tenía una caterva de hermanos menores y parientes en esa fortaleza de las tierras altas. Dedicaban todo el tiempo a pelear y batallar. Pero él sobresalía entre la muchedumbre, orgulloso como un hombre recién nombrado caballero, la primera vez que le vi. Su padre decía que estaba destinado a algo grande.

-¿Y Sasuke lo creía?

-Si lo recuerdo correctamente, reía y juraba que era a causa de haber nacido en domingo de Pentecostés.

-¿Era popular?

-Sí, pero era el primogénito, con todas las bendiciones de su padre. Era un demonio con una espada en la mano derecha y un puñal en la izquierda.

Necesitando algo para compensar el pecado de Hana, Sakura dijo:

-Tendría amantes, supongo.

-No sé nada de eso -dijo Jiraiya, con demasiada rapidez y a la defensiva.

-Podemos estar seguros, por supuesto, de que ahora se ha enmendado.

-Al menos no trajo ninguna mujer con él. Sólo le acompaña un galés embustero de nombre Suigetsu Taka.

-¿Le alojaremos en la torre?

Sin rencor, Jiraiya dijo:

-No; es un ocupante de establos. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia el arcón-. Veo que Yoshike no ha subido aún el equipaje de lord Sasuke.

«¿A qué habitación?», se preguntó ella por enésima vez. Y se enfrentó de nuevo a la triste realidad de que no sabía qué hacer con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Todavía no le he ordenado que lo haga.

-Podríais poner a Kyoske conmigo y quedaros con su habitación para vos.

Fairhope Tower no tenía habitación de huéspedes. Cuando Red Douglas o el alguacil Hay les visitaban, Sakura seguía la costumbre y dejaba su habitación a los huéspedes importantes. Pero Jiraiya acababa de darle una solución provisional al problema del alojamiento.

-Haced que Tenten lleve las cosas de Kyoske a vuestro cuarto y las mías al suyo, antes de que ponga la mesa, y decidle que cierre el pico o la enviaré de vuelta con su familia.

-Lo haré, pero hablando con lord Sasuke hace unos instantes parecía una paloma arrulladora. Antes o después le dirá lo que él quiere saber. Y si no lo hace, el joven Kyoske lo hará.

Era cierto, y Sakura debía preparar respuestas para todas las preguntas de Sasuke. Pero primero tenía que saber más de él.

-¿Creéis que quería a Hana?

Jiraiya elevó los ojos al techo.

-Nunca se lo dijo, aunque ella lo preguntaba con frecuencia. Eran jóvenes cuando se casaron, él veintitrés, y ella casi trece. La trató bastante bien, pero nunca renunció a coquetear con otras mujeres.

Una de ellas le dio dos hijos. Los pobrecillos murieron antes de empezar a gatear, al menos eso dicen los rumores que corren.

Sakura pensó que si su marido tomara una amante y le diera hijos, se sentiría traicionada y dudaría de su propia valía. Pobre Hana. Esa desgracia podía ocurrirle a cualquiera. Decidió acelerar aún más la partida de Sasuke a las tierras altas y al seno de su clan.

-Dudo que se quede -dijo.

-Dudo que se vaya -repuso Jiraiya.


	10. Chapter 10

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 9

Sólo su padre le había echado un rapapolvo así, pensó Sasuke.

-Haz que lo haga tu administrador.

-Yo soy mi administrador.

-¿Tú? -se asombró él.

Sonó una campana.

-Son las cuatro -dijo ella-. Kyoske habrá terminado sus clases. Prometisteis enseñarle vuestro elefante.

Confío en que no le decepcionéis. Cenamos a las ocho.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y empezó a subir las escaleras de la torre. Sasuke la miró alejarse, la espalda rígida y balanceando las caderas.

-Te olvidas de algo -gritó.

Ella se volvió con expresión de cólera; porque parecía una mujer defendiendo su hogar.

-Según la historia del cerero -dijo él-, cuando iba a pelear contra Madara I siempre recompensabas mi caballerosidad con un beso de despedida. Creo que volver de la muerte merece una demostración de afecto similar.

Ella se dirigió hacia él que, sintiéndose el galán de todas las historias que había escuchado, se preparó para recibir sus favores. Luego la rechazaría, o quizá no.

Pero en lugar de ofrecerle el beso que esperaba, ella cogió la cesta.

-¡Idos con viento fresco!

Cuando reanudó el ascenso con pasos más rápidos y decididos, Sasuke siguió admirándola. Se había equivocado al sacar conclusiones, pero desde luego había conseguido hacerle sentir como un adorno inútil en su propio hogar. También había hecho surgir el chico juguetón que había en él, porque súbitamente deseó correr escaleras arriba y pellizcarle su bonito trasero.

Con ese pensamiento tentador, disfrutó con la perspectiva de la noche que le esperaba.

Sakura acababa de cerrar con lacre una carta a la hermana Kurenaien la que le informaba de la vuelta de Sasuke, cuando entró Jiraiya Senju.

Con la gorra en la mano y un ceño de preocupación en la frente, se reclinó contra la puerta. Llevaba una abultada túnica ceñida a las caderas y unas calzas que había remendado él mismo.

-Debería haber estado allí para advertiros de su llegada.

Satisfecha por su lealtad, ella intentó restarle importancia a la situación.

-Entonces ¿quién pesca?

Hombre amante de pasarlo bien, con debilidad por las truchas gordas y afición a la caza, el viudo era una presencia constante en la vida de Sakura. Como siempre, asumió el papel de consejero.

-¿Habéis pensado qué hacer?

-Casi no he pensado en otra cosa. Al parecer, tendré que aprender a ser una esposa para él.

-Tenten dice que insistió en ocupar vuestro lugar en la mesa esta noche.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Siempre pensé que era mero ceremonial.

-Y cuando le dé por vagar por las almenas durante la noche agitará una zanahoria ante Kyoske.

La ternura invadió a Sakura. No podría querer más a Kyoske, aunque le hubiera llevado en su propio vientre. Cuando los problemas de la maternidad la asaltaban, Jiraiya siempre estaba ahí para ayudar.

-Dudo que nos acose con esa amenaza. Un elefante es algo más emocionante.

-¿Cómo consiguió lord Sasuke esa criatura?

-No lo sé, pero me proporcionará un tema de conversación con él.

-¿Cómo es para vos, lady Amiga? -El cariñoso apelativo se había acuñado la noche en que su esposa murió. Jiraiya estaba apesadumbrado y solo. Sakura le había animado a hablar.

El triste acontecimiento había sellado su amistad.

-Confuso, Jiraiya. Me siento vulnerable, como si estuviera a punto de estropearlo todo.

-Imagino que os quedaríais estupefacta al verle.

-Ni la mitad que cuando le llamasteis por su nombre. Le había tomado por un impostor.

Jiraiya rió, pero cuando ella no se unió a sus risas, se puso serio.

-Perdonad, pero sospecho que estaba tan trastornado como vos.

Sakura se sintió aliviada.

-No había pensado en eso.

-Es natural que no lo hicierais.

Sus antiguos errores bailaron ante ella como demonios alrededor de una fogata.

-Debería haber hecho averiguaciones sobre él, al menos una vez en todos estos años.

-¿Por qué? No llamaban al viejo Madara el martillo de los escoceses porque se viera a sí mismo como un carpintero. Odiaba a los montañeses más que a los galeses.

Nadie hubiera esperado que le perdonara la vida al caudillo, y cuanto menos se comunicara Hana Uchiha con ese Clasye, mejor. Si hubierais escrito en su favor, podríais haber atraído la atención sobre vuestro hijo.

Jiraiya conocía el romance de Hana con Madara II, y tenía razón en lo que se refería al peligro de llamar la atención. Según Sasuke, el real amante de Hana no la había olvidado.

Sakura tenía un problema mayor ahora.

-Sasuke está convencido de que soy la amante del nuevo rey.

-¿Por qué tendría que creer eso?

-Parece que Madara se lo dijo.

-Pues que el cielo nos ayude, porque incluso el más bondadoso de los hombres dice que

Madara será un rey terrible. Yo le recuerdo como un príncipe inútil.

En circunstancias normales, ella se hubiera irritado ante estas predicciones pesimistas acerca del gobierno del nuevo rey. Pero ahora tenía sus propios problemas.

-Contadme lo que recordéis de Sasuke.

-No estaba muy unido a él, ¿sabéis? Y tenía una caterva de hermanos menores y parientes en esa fortaleza de las tierras altas. Dedicaban todo el tiempo a pelear y batallar. Pero él sobresalía entre la muchedumbre, orgulloso como un hombre recién nombrado caballero, la primera vez que le vi. Su padre decía que estaba destinado a algo grande.

-¿Y Sasuke lo creía?

-Si lo recuerdo correctamente, reía y juraba que era a causa de haber nacido en domingo de Pentecostés.

-¿Era popular?

-Sí, pero era el primogénito, con todas las bendiciones de su padre. Era un demonio con una espada en la mano derecha y un puñal en la izquierda.

Necesitando algo para compensar el pecado de Hana, Sakura dijo:

-Tendría amantes, supongo.

-No sé nada de eso -dijo Jiraiya, con demasiada rapidez y a la defensiva.

-Podemos estar seguros, por supuesto, de que ahora se ha enmendado.

-Al menos no trajo ninguna mujer con él. Sólo le acompaña un galés embustero de nombre Suigetsu Taka.

-¿Le alojaremos en la torre?

Sin rencor, Jiraiya dijo:

-No; es un ocupante de establos. -Inclinó la cabeza hacia el arcón-. Veo que Yoshike no ha subido aún el equipaje de lord Sasuke.

«¿A qué habitación?», se preguntó ella por enésima vez. Y se enfrentó de nuevo a la triste realidad de que no sabía qué hacer con Sasuke Uchiha.

-Todavía no le he ordenado que lo haga.

-Podríais poner a Kyoske conmigo y quedaros con su habitación para vos.

Fairhope Tower no tenía habitación de huéspedes. Cuando Red Douglas o el alguacil Hay les visitaban, Sakura seguía la costumbre y dejaba su habitación a los huéspedes importantes. Pero Jiraiya acababa de darle una solución provisional al problema del alojamiento.

-Haced que Tenten lleve las cosas de Kyoske a vuestro cuarto y las mías al suyo, antes de que ponga la mesa, y decidle que cierre el pico o la enviaré de vuelta con su familia.

-Lo haré, pero hablando con lord Sasuke hace unos instantes parecía una paloma arrulladora. Antes o después le dirá lo que él quiere saber. Y si no lo hace, el joven Kyoske lo hará.

Era cierto, y Sakura debía preparar respuestas para todas las preguntas de Sasuke. Pero primero tenía que saber más de él.

-¿Creéis que quería a Hana?

Jiraiya elevó los ojos al techo.

-Nunca se lo dijo, aunque ella lo preguntaba con frecuencia. Eran jóvenes cuando se casaron, él veintitrés, y ella casi trece. La trató bastante bien, pero nunca renunció a coquetear con otras mujeres.

Una de ellas le dio dos hijos. Los pobrecillos murieron antes de empezar a gatear, al menos eso dicen los rumores que corren.

Sakura pensó que si su marido tomara una amante y le diera hijos, se sentiría traicionada y dudaría de su propia valía. Pobre Hana. Esa desgracia podía ocurrirle a cualquiera. Decidió acelerar aún más la partida de Sasuke a las tierras altas y al seno de su clan.

-Dudo que se quede -dijo.

-Dudo que se vaya -repuso Jiraiya.


	11. Chapter 11

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 11

Dios mío, en las fábulas Sasuke había pasado de rescatar a damiselas en peligro a librar a los niños de perder sus golosinas. ¿Acaso la imaginación de su esposa no tenía límites?

-¿Te cuenta tu madre historias de otra persona?

El niño asintió.

-Me dijo que un ángel me dejó en el umbral de su puerta. También hay una historia divertida sobre el alguacil. Bebió demasiada cerveza y en el camino de vuelta a Dumfries se quedó dormido sobre su caballo. Se despertó en Carlisle.

-¿Te agrada el alguacil?

Kyoske sonrió.

-Me enseñó a hacer pis desde el panel sin salpicarme las calzas ni las botas.

-Solemnemente, añadió-: Es cosa de hombres.

Sasuke sintió una punzada de celos de un alguacil al que no conocía. Sin embargo, el futuro le pertenecía a Sasuke.

-¿Qué otros te enseñan cosas de hombres?

-El hermano Hidan y Sween, el cazador. Y Jiraiya me lleva a pescar.

Sasuke conocería a todos esos hombres y, en adelante, él dirigiría los estudios de Kyoske.

-Vi a Tenten limpiando las truchas que pescaste hoy.

Kyoske curvó los labios en gesto de desagrado.

-Si les deja las cabezas, no me comeré ninguna.

El niño era tan voluntarioso como su madre. Sasuke se rascó la nariz para ocultar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo es que no has aprendido a limpiar tu propia pesca?

Fue como si le hubiera insultado; frunció los labios y enarcó las cejas.

-El hombre proporciona la comida -dijo sabiamente-. La mujer la prepara.

-¿Quién te enseñó eso?

-El alguacil Hay.

Sasuke sintió de nuevo una punzada de envidia.

-¿Y si las mujeres están enfermas u ocupadas en otras cosas?

-Mamá nunca está enferma, y todo el mundo se apresura a cumplir sus órdenes.

Como ella se apresuraría a hacer lo que Sasuke le ordenara.

-¡Mirad! -Kyoske señaló detrás de ellos-. Es ella. Sujetando al chico, Sasuke se dio la vuelta en la silla. Un solitario jinete cabalgaba hacia ellos, dejando una estela de polvo en el camino. Sasuke ordenó pararse al elefante y esperó. Sakura cabalgaba a horcajadas sobre una yegua cubierta de sudor, los dedos enredados en las crines del caballo. Había perdido la cofia y las peinetas, y la trenza había empezado a soltarse. Al llegar junto a Longfellow0, consiguió refrenar su cabalgadura. Aunque su pecho se agitaba, dijo con serenidad:

-Kyoske, bájate de ahí.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

El niño se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda a Sasuke.

-No me bajaré.

Sakura estaba nerviosa y el caballo lo percibió, lo que le hizo moverse y agitar la cola. Ella pareció no reparar en la inquietud de su montura.

-Bajadle, Sasuke.

Esta orden brusca pareció acabar con la paciencia que le quedaba a Sasuke. Aguantar las

impertinencias de un niño consentido era una cosa, pero otra aceptar las órdenes de una mujer.

-Le prometí que le llevaría hasta el arroyo.

Al sentirse respaldado, Kyoske se volvió osado; cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró las grandes orejas de Longfellow.

-Esto es cosa de hombres, mamá.

Mechones de cabellos rosados revoloteaban por su cara, pero ella no les prestó atención. La falda se le subió, dejando al descubierto una rodilla, pero no pareció importarle. Su ansiosa mirada iba y venía de su hijo a su marido. Sasuke advirtió el temor que había detrás de su preocupación. Pero ¿de qué? ¿Acaso creía que él no podía proteger al chico?

-Este niño insolente no se hará ningún daño -dijo-. Y no sufrirá ningún accidente.

-Si me lo entregáis, no tendréis que preocuparos por su seguridad o su testarudez.

-¿Testarudez? -sonrió Sasuke-. Tienes un verdadero don para la modestia.

Con los dientes apretados, ella repuso:

-Y vos no tenéis ninguna. Dadme a mi hijo.

«Mi hijo», como «mis arrendatarios», «mi torre» y «mi tierra». Su sentido de la posesión encendió a Sasuke. Si ella buscaba una batalla de voluntades, con gusto le daría satisfacción, porque Sasuke no tenía ninguna intención de perderla. Golpeó ligeramente la trompa del elefante con un palo.

Longfellow reinició la marcha. -Volveremos antes de que oscurezca.

-¡Esperad! -La rigidez desapareció y Sakura le dedicó la sonrisa más falsa que él había visto en su vida-.

Ya que ninguno de los dos deseáis bajar, será porque lo estáis pasando bien. -Se bajó del caballo. No llevaba silla-. Así que subiré con vos.

-¡Hurra! -Kyoske dio unos golpecitos en el lomo del elefante-. Siéntate aquí, mamá. Se puede ver hasta el lago Linton.

Mientras contemplaba al caballo galopar de vuelta a la torre, Sasuke se preguntó dónde había aprendido ella a montar tan bien y tan osadamente. También barajó la idea de reprenderla por ello. Pero Kyoske le estaba tirando de la camisa y exigiéndole que la ayudara a subir. Resignado, Sasuke dejó caer la escalera de cuerda y la miró mientras trepaba. Longfellow giró su gigantesca cabeza hacia ella y extendió la trompa. Luego volvió a su pasatiempo favorito: comer hierba.

Cuando Sakura llegó arriba, Sasuke la cogió por la cintura y la sentó sobre sus rodillas. Ella se revolvió de una forma que derritió su cólera y endureció su entrepierna. La sujetó con fuerza.

-¿Qué estáis haciendo? -protestó ella, agarrándole el brazo.

El viento agitó sus cabellos y los mechones le parecieron seda a Sasuke. La agradable fragancia del brezo le envolvió. Tuvo que aclararse la garganta para hablar.

-Le taparás la vista a Kyoske, por eso te pongo entre los dos.

Ella miró la manta. Las asas estaban fuera de su alcance. -¿A qué me agarro?

Sasuke le devolvió la falsa sonrisa que ella le había dedicado momentos antes.

-A mí.

-Preferiría sentarme ahí, entre vuestras piernas.

La sonrisa de él se volvió lasciva y su mente trazó una imagen apetecible de sus palabras.

-Como prefieras. Incluso puedes dar botes si te apetece.

Ella le miró confusa antes de bajarse de sus rodillas y colocarse entre ellas. Él consideró la posibilidad de atraerla y apretar su bonito trasero contra su masculinidad, pero decidió no atormentarse. Le miró el cabello despeinado por el viento y se preguntó qué diría ella si él se ofreciera a peinárselo. Cuando Longfellow comenzó a avanzar por el camino, Sakura preguntó:

-¿Dónde conseguisteis el elefante?

-Lo recibió del rey-dijo Kyoske-. Longfellow le cogió cariño a papá, y cuando se marchó a Londres le echó tanto de menos que derribó las puertas. El rey hizo volver a papá y hacerse cargo de él. Ahora es nuestro.

Sasuke se inclinó hacia adelante y dijo quedamente: -¿Por qué no le has enseñado a respetar la conversación de los adultos? Es grosero y presuntuoso dejarle creer que puede interrumpir cuando le plazca.

Ella se puso rígida.

-Sólo es un niño y os quiere mucho -dijo, dando por sentado que era natural que un niño quisiera a su padre. -Susurrar es de mala educación, incluso yo lo sé -murmuró Kyoske.

Kyoske parloteó sin pausa durante el resto del breve paseo, pero sólo una vez intentó ponerse de pie.

-Siéntate, Kyoske Uchiha -le riñó su madre-. O serás un niño desdentado antes de que otra

cucharada de natillas llegue a tus labios.

La amenaza funcionó hasta que llegaron al arroyuelo. Kyoske se levantó y descendió por la escalera.

Longfellow hundió la trompa en el agua y empezó a beber. Sasuke se bajó y ayudó a Hana a bajar.

Luego quitó la silla y la manta y las puso bajo un serbal.

Un momento después, Longfellow absorbió agua con la trompa, la arqueó sobre su cabeza y se duchó la espalda.

-¿Qué está haciendo? -preguntó Kyoske con los ojos muy abiertos.

Longfellow hacía tanto ruido que Sasuke tuvo que gritar.

-¡Se está bañando!

-Quiero nadar -dijo Kyoske. Su madre se examinó las uñas

.

-Podrías convencerme si tú aceptaras estudiar una hora más de latín.

Con mirada de inteligencia, Kyoske dio unos pasos delante de ella.

-¿Cuántos días a la semana?

Conque de ella Kyoske había adquirido sus dotes de regateador. «Interesante para una mujer», pensó Sasuke.

-Dos días -contestó.

-Hecho.

Kyoske se quitó el jubón, la camisa, las calzas y las botas; dejó las ropas donde cayeron y se dirigió hacia el arroyo. Por encima de la cintura, su piel era palida; por debajo, sus delgadas piernas y sus nalgas eran tan blancas como el vientre de un ganso.


	12. Chapter 12

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 12

Su madre recogió las ropas.

-Quédate cerca de la orilla, Kyoske, y sal antes de ponerte morado.

Sasuke no pudo resistir proponer:

-¿Nos unimos a él?

Ella le miró. El viento agitó su cabello, y la luz moteada del sol ilumino su rosaseo cabello dándole vida propia.

-Vos podéis hacerlo si gustáis, Sasuke, pero yo prefiero mirar.

Él se preguntó qué haría si la tirara adentro. Probablemente baladronear y maldecirle. Pero ahora que Kyoske estaba fuera del alcance del oído, Sasuke tenía otros temas que discutir.

-¿Creíste que me llevaba al niño a algo más que un breve paseo?

Ella se echó las calzas del niño sobre el hombro y empezó a doblar su camisa.

-No sabía qué pensar cuando os vi tan lejos en la carretera.

-¿Y si hubiera ejercido mi derecho de padre y lo hubiera llevado donde me placiera?

-En el plazo de una hora me hubierais rogado que lo aceptara de vuelta -contestó ella flemáticamente.

Como Sasuke la miró con incredulidad, añadió-: Nunca ha estado fuera de casa.

Eso probablemente explicaba su carácter testarudo.

-¿Nunca?

-No sin mí.

-Le has mimado demasiado.

Apretando las ropas contra el pecho, Sakura se sentó en una piedra y miró al niño retozar en el agua, que le llegaba a la cintura. Agitaba los brazos y giraba sobre sí mismo.

-Quizá sí, pero no fui instruida para criar niños. Me enseñaron a...

-A obedecer a tu marido.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-Sí, y a cumplir otros deberes más suaves.

-¿Como cabalgar un caballo sin silla ni riendas?

-No, no me enseñaron eso en la abadía.

-Te prohíbo que vuelvas a hacerlo.

Para sorpresa suya, ella se frotó una cadera y le sonrió torcidamente.

-No necesitáis preocuparos por eso, mi señor. Espero sufrir las consecuencias durante varios días.

La simpatía siempre había sido natural en Hana, pero cuando le añadía sinceridad se convertía en una cualidad especialmente atractiva. Sasuke se sintió atraído por ella y quiso contestar de modo acorde, pero no lo consiguió del todo. Ella vaciló, con expresión abierta y confiada. Luego se volvió hacia su hijo y sus ojos se suavizaron con amor maternal. Sasuke sintió que el ambiente se enfriaba. La oportunidad de hacerse amigos había pasado, como una ventana que se abre brevemente. Quizá era mejor así, pero no pudo evitar sentir que algo precioso se le había escurrido entre los dedos.

-¿Qué le daremos de comer a Longfellow? -preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

Sasuke se movió y se puso detrás de ella.

-Con la hierba del patio exterior tendrá suficiente para una semana.

-Ya es suficiente, Kyoske -llamó Sakura al chico. El niño subía y bajaba y el movimiento le adentraba en las profundidades del arroyo. Ella le llamó de nuevo y empezó a retorcerse las manos.

-¡Kyoske!

-Ven y cógeme. -Agitó los brazos-. Me he ahogado, mamá. Ahogado como una rata.

-No voy a entrar a buscarte.

El niño rió.

-No saldré nunca -canturreó-. No saldré nunca. -Su boca se contrajo de risa.

-Entonces más vale que te crezcan aletas y que cambies tu nombre por el de Kyoske MacTrucha.

Él flotó sobre la espalda y batió el agua con las manos.

-Más vale que me rescates.

-No. -Echó una mirada a Sasuke-. Hoy no.

-¿Sabes nadar? -preguntó él.

Sin dejar de vigilar a su hijo, se soltó el pelo y empezó a trenzarlo de nuevo.

-Lo suficiente para flotar y malcriar a mi hijo.

Sasuke dejó pasar el comentario sarcástico; el encanto de su rosada melena era demasiado tentador.

Le apartó las manos.

-Déjame a mí. -Al sentirla ponerse tensa, añadió-: Mientras, me cuentas por qué te inventaste todas esas historias sobre mí.

Un suspiro elevó sus hombros.

-Al principio eran para Kyoske, para hacerle dormir... y para que se enorgulleciera de él y de vos. No estabais aquí y siempre preguntaba por vos. Es natural que un hijo sienta curiosidad por su padre.

La seriedad de ella le dio que pensar y una nueva razón para lamentar que le hubiera sido infiel; su exilio de las tierras altas había privado a Kyoske de la compañía de su familia.

-Le podías haber dicho la verdad simplemente.

-Es demasiado pequeño para entender la lucha entre Inglaterra y Escocia. Pensaba decírselo cuando fuera mayor, pero en aquel momento necesitaba alguien a quien admirar.

-Un hombre de carne y hueso no puede estar a la altura de esas historias, Hana.

Ella rió.

-Creo que descubriréis que matar dragones es más sencillo que ser un buen padre.

-Un buen padre. El término resulta peculiar. Según mi experiencia, las mujeres tienen hijos, y los padres y tíos los educan. Pero los tutores nunca aceptan la responsabilidad de un pupilo decepcionante.

-En cambio, sois rápido en señalar que he mimado, malcriado y consentido a Kyoske.

-Lo has hecho.

-Y vos tenéis dos formas de considerar la cuestión, y las dos apoyan convenientemente vuestra postura.

-¿Qué es...?

-Sea lo que sea que hagáis, eso es lo correcto o no es culpa vuestra. Por omisión o ausencia, contribuisteis a su educación o falta de ella.

Él se vio obligado a admitir que era un argumento válido. Pero no ante ella, por supuesto. Terminó de trenzarle el cabello.

-¿Qué razón le diste a Kyoske de mi ausencia? -Simplemente le dije que habíais ido al cielo para estar con Dios.

-En lugar de decirle que estaba en prisión por traicionar a Inglaterra.

-Sí. Como dije antes, es demasiado pequeño para entender de política. Fue mejor que creyera que habíais ido al cielo.

Sólo Hana Haruno asemejaría la cárcel al paraíso, pensó él.

-Si me considerabas muerto, ¿por qué no buscaste otro marido?

Una mariposa se posó en la cabeza de Sakura. Habló suavemente.

-Era una esposa espantosa. Incluso vos lo dijisteis. ¿Por qué había de casarme de nuevo?

-Quizá fue porque sabías que seguía vivo.

Ella se volvió tan rápidamente que casi se cayó de la piedra. La mariposa se alejó volando.

-No sabía nada de vos.

De nuevo él percibió su sinceridad, al tiempo que veía cómo Kyoske llegaba al centro del arroyo.

-Sacaré a Kyoske del agua. -Se volvió a Longfellow y dijo-: El rey es un gusano comido de viruelas.

Como esperaba, Longfellow levantó la trompa y barritó tan fuerte como para hacer retumbar los oídos.

Kyoske chilló y salió rápidamente del agua. Su madre se quitó el mantón y lo extendió para él. Con los dientes castañeteándole, las rodillas temblorosas y su pequeño pene reducido a un botón, dejó que su madre lo envolviera con la desvaída lana roja.

-Eso te enseñará a hacerme caso -dijo ella, secándole.

Sus ojos parecían desmesuradamente grandes y cansados, y el sol le había enrojecido la nariz y las mejillas.

-Longfellow me asustó.

-Obedecía la extraña orden de tu padre.

El temor de Kyoske se desvaneció y dedicó una sonrisa de golfillo a Sasuke.

-Longfellow se porta mejor que yo, ¿no es cierto? Una pregunta tan directa y honrada obedecía a la influencia de su madre. Esta vez Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad de contestar.

-Sí, pero él es mucho mayor y no obtiene ningún placer de burlarse de sus superiores.

Kyoske miró a su madre.

-Si yo tuviera un hermanito sería su superior, ¿no es así?

Ella estudió al niño. Parecía lo suficientemente joven para ser su hermana y lo suficientemente inocente como para ser su novia.

-Tendrías que cuidarlo y compartir tus tesoros -dijo finalmente.

Kyoske miró interrogadoramente a Sasuke. -Padre, ¿tendría que compartir mis juguetes?

-No si fuera una hermana.

El niño sonrió alegremente.

-Entonces me gustaría una hermana. ¿Me conseguiréis una?

-Sí -dijo Sasuke.

-No -dijo su esposa.

Su rápida negativa hizo que Sasuke se replanteara su estrategia. No necesitaba ningún plan para acostarse con su mujer; no tenía ninguna elección en este tema. ¿Por qué, pues, parecía tan dispuesta a negarse? Sin duda estaba ocultando algo, pero él sabía cómo conocer sus secretos. Cuando se acostaran ella le recibiría con los brazos abiertos. Sasuke conocía a Hana mejor que ella misma.

El pescado perfectamente cocinado le sabía a papel, pero Sakura estaba dispuesta a acabarse hasta el último bocado antes de revelar su inquietud. Los vasos siempre estaban llenos de cerveza gracias a la diligencia de Tenten, que se movía alrededor de la mesa sin descuidar detalle. La doncella parecía fascinada por Sasuke Uchiha, como la mayoría de los comensales.

La determinación empujó a Sakura a actuar como si su mundo fuera un sueño hecho realidad, en lugar de una pesadilla. Tenía que guardar la compostura y simular que la vida continuaba como debía.

Sentada a la derecha de Sasuke y enfrente de Kyoske y del hermano Hidan, escuchaba atentamente la conversación, que versaba sobre política pero ocasionalmente tocaba cuestiones locales.

Ataviado con una túnica lisa tejida con lana de oveja negra, el barbado clérigo parecía no cansarse de repetir con efusividad que Dios había respondido a sus oraciones devolviendo a Sasuke a su familia.

Había ocupado tanto tiempo en hablar que no reparó en que Kyoske se comía casi todo el pescado de su fuente.

Jiraiya, sentado a la derecha de Sakura, había guardado silencio durante toda la comida, pero le había prestado su apoyo Y comprensión mediante sonrisas alentadoras y guiños esporádicos.

Ahora, a Sakura le inquietaba lo que Sasuke pudiera esperar de ella. Cuanto más se acercaba la hora de irse a la cama, más inquieta se sentía.

Sasuke parecía sentirse cómodo presidiendo la mesa y daba la impresión de haber nacido para atraer la atención de más gente que el pequeño grupo de comensales.

Confirmó lo que Hana había dicho: si el rey de Inglaterra no hubiera interferido en su destino, Sasuke hubiera gobernado la totalidad de las tierras altas.

Esa idea espoleó la fantasía de Sakura y dedicó unos momentos a considerar cuán diferente podría haber sido ese día. Ella podría ser su fiel esposa, que habría languidecido en su ausencia; él podría ser su devoto esposo, encarcelado injustamente. Su reencuentro hubiera sido motivo de una celebración llena de miradas cariñosas, manos estrechamente enlazadas e incluso besos. Sasuke llevaría un elegante abrigo que ella habría cosido y adornado con delicados bordados. Reclamaría los servicios de su barbero personal, que le

cortaría el pelo a la altura de los hombros. Él le dedicaría sonrisas encantadoras y ella viviría para satisfacer sus deseos. Gobernarían su reino hombre con hombro, extendiendo paz y amor entre todos sus súbditos.

¿Éste era su castigo por el pecado de suplantar a su hermana? Las lamentaciones se convirtieron en melancolía y Sakura sintió una oleada de autocompasión. Tomaría cada día según viniera. las noches, en cambio, la llenaban de pavor. El esperaría intimidad; ¿por qué, si no, le había prometido un hermano a Kyoske? La ironía de la situación le resultó a Sakura extrañamente divertida, porque su educación como mujer era insólita: sabía cómo criar hijos pero no sabía cómo engendrarlos.

Tendría que remolonear cuanto pudiera y, cuando eso no bastara, defenderse abiertamente.


	13. Chapter 13

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 13

-¿Y si los ángeles quieren que volváis, padre?

La pregunta de Kyoske llamó la atención de Sakura.

-Les diré simplemente que me necesitan aquí -contestó Sasuke.

Mientras mordía una zanahoria, Kyoske dijo:

-Sí, tenéis que conseguirme una hermana.

Sakura se quedó paralizada. Sintió la mirada de Sasuke esperando su reacción. Jiraiya se movió en el banco, haciéndolo tambalear. Tenten dejó escapar un suspiro enamorado. El hermano Hidan esbozó una sonrisa benevolente.

-¿No es cierto? -les engatusó Kyoske, pasando la mirada de uno a otro-. Me prometisteis una hermana.

Rezando para que la mano no le temblara, Sakura cogió su copa.

-Kyoske, ésta no es una conversación apropiada para la mesa.

Sasuke le guiñó un ojo a su hijo y le dedicó a ella una sonrisa de complicidad.

-Tu madre tiene razón. Ella y yo discutiremos este tema en privado.

Kyoske, satisfecho, se dedicó a su plato.

-Padre, ¿quién guarda las puertas del cielo?

Confiando en que Sasuke se sintiera tan incómodo como ella unos momentos antes, Sakura sonrió.

-Sí, Sasuke, ¿quién?

Él recorrió con un dedo el cuello de su camisa, le lanzó una mirada contrariada y luego se aclaró la garganta. Ella se preguntó si confirmaría la excusa que ella había dado para explicar su ausencia o si le explicaría a su hijo que había estado en la cárcel los últimos siete años. De no haber estado tan preocupada por su propia situación, Sakura podría haberse apiadado de él.

Con el aspecto de un guerrero desarmado que ha caído en manos del enemigo, Sasuke luchó por encontrar una respuesta. Finalmente, dijo:

-¿Te preocupa que los demonios puedan entrar?

Kyoske hizo un vigoroso gesto de asentimiento y dijo:

-El hermano Hidan dice que los demonios están por todas partes. Hacen diabluras, incluso con los niños pequeños.

Una carcajada de alivio sonó en el pecho de Sasuke.

-¿Como tú?

-Bueno... -Kyoske se apartó el pelo de la frente y dedicó a Sakura su más dulce sonrisa-. Yo no soy malvado, sólo cabezota y a veces revoltoso.

-¿Cómo se castiga a un niño cabezota y revoltoso? -preguntó su padre.

Tan alicaído como el día que murió su primer perrito, Kyoske contempló su comida y luego dijo quedamente:

-No se le dan natillas.

Las apuestas facciones de Sasuke se suavizaron y a la tenue luz de las velas pareció más joven de lo que era. Viéndolo así, Sakura no pudo resistirse a preguntarle:

-¿Os prohibía las natillas vuestro padre cuando erais malo?

Él enarcó una ceja.

-A su modo. ¿Quién es tu señor feudal?

Ella se desconcertó ante el cambio de tema, pero no se atrevió a cuestionarle.

James Itachi el Rojo. Sus tierras están al norte, en el mismo Dumfries.

-Se ha ganado la reputación de someterse a los ingleses. ¿Cuántos soldados le proporcionamos?

Él tenía motivos para condenar a su esposa, pero ésta no había previsto su antagonismo hacia un señor amigo. La defensa de su vecino surgió con facilidad.

-No le envío hombres de armas. Gracias a su gobierno, estamos en paz.

El hermano Hidan dejó su servilleta en la mesa.

-No siempre ha sido así, mi señor.

-Todos los días había una maldita guerra -afirmó Kyoske-. Las mujeres lloraban y los niños tenían hambre. Los hombres estúpidos conseguían que clavaran sus cabezas en picas. ¿Por qué no vinisteis a ayudarles?

El estómago de Sakura dio un vuelco.

-Kyoske, por favor, en la mesa no.

-¿Qué piensas tú de ese Itachi? -preguntó Sasuke a Kyoske, que agitó una zanahoria para puntuar sus palabras.

-Es un buen hombre. Tiene una caterva de hijas y un puñal estupendo con rubíes en la empuñadura y un dragón en la hoja.

Con una rápida mirada a Sakura, Sasuke dijo:

-¿No le has dado mi puñal al chico?

Se refería a las armas que Hana había empaquetado cuidadosamente y que había pedido a Sakura que guardara. Tenía intención de dárselas a Kyoske algún día. Ahora se las entregaría a Sasuke.

-Por supuesto que no. Todavía es demasiado joven. Dando golpecitos con el cuchillo sobre la mesa, Sasuke pareció sopesar sus siguientes palabras.

-¿Has hablado con ese Itachi sobre la educación de Kyoske?

-No. No le enviaré fuera.

-Bien. Yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesita saber. -Sasuke aborrecía la violencia y tenía la sana intención de evitarle a su hijo las adversidades de la guerra y el odio que los escoceses de las tierra altas profesaban a los ingleses.

-Lo discutiremos más tarde, mi señor.

Kyoske interrumpió:

-Dame una espada, madre, que quiero gobernar al pueblo.

-Y lo harás, pero un gran señor debe hacer más que manejar una espada -dijo Sakura.

Los labios de Sasuke se curvaron en una sonrisa de indulgencia. Se volvió hacia Kyoske.

-¿Qué debe saber un gran señor?

-Debe saber cómo establecer alianzas y zanjar disputas.

Sasuke dejó su cuchillo en la mesa.

-¿Cómo establecerás las alianzas?

-Eso es fácil. -Kyoske se llevó la muñeca a la frente. Con afectación, dijo-: Halagaré a las damas hasta que caigan a mis pies. Un hombre bien educado nunca le dice a una dama que huele mal, aunque huela como un retrete. -Con seriedad, añadió-: Un caballero debe tener sus principios.

El humor chispeó en los ojos de Sasuke.

-Una práctica muy admirable. ¿Cómo zanjarás las disputas?

Kyoske parpadeó, como si se sintiera confuso.

-Como lo hace mamá.

-Cuéntame.

Se removió en el banco y ordenó sus pensamientos.

-Seré justo, y si los niños de los Anderson espantan el rebaño de ovejas de los MacHale, les ordenaré que las reúnan. Luego tendrán que poner un techo nuevo de paja a su casa.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sakura y la escrutó a fondo. La ausencia de malicia o prejuicio alguno prestó a este nuevo examen la calidad de una investigación. Hana había jurado que él era un buen juez de caracteres y un líder de hombres. Sakura confiaba que conservara esas cualidades, que siguiera teniendo sus elevados principios morales a pesar de los años de prisión. Pero ¿cómo podía saberlo con seguridad?

Sus ojos negros relucían de sinceridad y ella no podía apartar la vista. Resultaba fácil admirarle porque pocos hombres gozaban de tanto atractivo. Sus cejas se curvaban suavemente y su fuerte mandíbula encuadraba una boca suavizada por la sensualidad. Pensó que sus labios estaban hechos para modular tiernas palabras y que muchas mujeres habían competido por conseguir su atención. «¿Es posible -se preguntó- que hombre tan atractivo físicamente sea también bueno de corazón?» Pero ¿cómo podía saber

la respuesta si las circunstancias la obligaban a evitar la intimidad que le permitiría descubrirla?

Sasuke pinchó un puerro con su cuchillo y se lo ofreció.

-Toma: Casi no has comido.

Su tono halagador la sedujo. Forzando una sonrisa, ella aceptó el alimento.

-Gracias, mi señor. Las puerros están especialmente dulces este año.

-Miró la hoja como si se acabara de percatar del alimento que sostenía.

-Me alegra que en mi ausencia te hayas aficionado a los puerros.

«Hana odiaba los puerros». El momento de simpatía se desvaneció. Hablar sobre nimiedades se convirtió de nuevo en una prueba y Sakura se sintió como si caminara descalza sobre un campo de ortigas.

-Os confundís, mi señor. Adoro los puerros.

Confiaba en que sus ojos se nublaran por la confusión pero se entornaron desafiantes.

-Rara vez me confundo en lo que a ti se refiere.

-Entonces parece que ésta es una de esas ocasiones -replicó Sakura.

Él se acercó más a ella.

-Decías que odiabas los puerros, te negabas a comerlos.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa dulce como la miel.

-Tenéis razón, por supuesto. Había olvidado el poco tiempo que estuvimos juntos.

-Utilizando su cuchillo, empujó todos los puerros hacia su lado de la fuente-. ¿Satisfecho?

Un tipo distinto de intensidad relució en los ojos de él, y su mirada descendió a sus senos.

-Difícilmente.

-¿Por qué estáis hablando de puerros? -preguntó Kyoske.

Sasuke continuó mirándola.

Sin darse cuenta de la tensión existente, Kyoske continuó.

-Mamá, ¿son distintos estos puerros de los que comías en casa de papá?

-Según lo recuerdo, tu madre encontraba pocas cosas que le gustasen en las tierras altas –dijo Sasuke.

-Oh, no, estáis equivocado, padre. Siempre dice que el castillo Uchiha era un sitio maravilloso. Vos ganabais todos los torneos y dirigíais la caza. Siempre poníais las piezas cazadas a sus pies.

-¿Decías eso, Hana? -preguntó dejar de mirarla.

Esta vez el tono de su voz sonó más erizado al pronunciar el nombre de Hana. Sakura creía que su propio nombre era suave. Pero nunca se lo había oído pronunciar a un escocés. Ni nunca lo oiría. Este hecho confirmó sus anteriores sospechas sobre la pérdida de su identidad. Con tantas posibilidades que considerar, ¿cómo podría mantenerla?

-¿Lo hacías? -insistió Sasuke.

Ella agradeció la distracción.

Le dije que estaría orgulloso de la herencia de su padre.

-Ya veo. ¿A pesar de que no te gustaba Escocia ni su gente?

Sakura empezó a cansarse de la farsa.

-He cambiado, Sasuke. ¿Cuántas veces debo recordároslo?

Como él siguió mirándola, ella intentó recordar algún plato originario de las tierras altas.

-Como demostración, le pediré al cocinero que prepare un haggis, esto es, estómago de cordero relleno del hígado, el corazón y la lengua del animal. -Apoyó el codo en la mesa y reposó la barbilla en la palma de la mano.

-Sabes muy bien que odio el sabor del haggis -dijo él, acercándose más aún. Se había bañado después de regresar del arroyo y olía agradablemente al jabón mentolado que ella

misma había hecho. Que algo tan absurdo como su olor corporal pudiera gobernar sus pensamientos le provocó nuevos temores. Se rebeló contra ello.

-Quizá aprendáis a disfrutar del plato, igual que yo he aprendido a que me gusten los puerros.

-Yo también odio el haggis -dijo Kyoske-. Si me obligas a comerlo, vomitaré en el suelo.

Buscando zafar la mirada escrutadora de su marido, Sakura miró a Kyoske. Deseaba ser como su padre. Ella no podía culparle por ello, pero podía impedir que actuara con impaciencia y precipitación.

-Entonces lo limpiarás todo.

-Tenten lo hará -repuso el niño.

Jiraiya se inclinó hacia él.

-Un verdadero caballero galante no vomita en presencia de una dama.

El niño absorbió este nuevo conocimiento como una esponja sedienta.

-¿Si prometo no vomitar me prometéis regalarme una hermanita?

Horrorizada, Sakura dio una palmada sobre la mesa.

-Kyoske, cuida tus modales.

-¿Qué opináis de Fairhope Tower, mi señor? -preguntó Jiraiya.

Sasuke pareció aceptar el cambio de conversación y se encogió de hombros.

-Está bastante bien, pero me pregunto por qué tenemos tan poco ganado.

-No tenemos campos para mantener ganado -dijo Sakura.

-¿Y qué pasa con las tierras próximas al lago? Conque había estado investigando la

propiedad, pensó ella.

-Ahí cultivo cereales y lino.

-Y con no poco éxito -interpuso el hermano Hidan-. Todas las primaveras un mercader hace todo el camino desde Glasgow para comprar los blancos tejidos de lino de mi señora. Es muy apreciado.

Sasuke vació su copa.

-El ganado sería más rentable.

Sakura esperó que Tenten le sirviera más cerveza y luego dijo:

-Pero no mantendría a las familias que sobreviven durante el invierno convirtiendo el lino en tejidos.

-Podríamos hacer las dos cosas. ¿Por qué no dividir la tierra e importar una pequeña manada de vacas españolas? Cultiva tu lino si así lo deseas, pero cría ganado también.

¿Cómo se atrevía a alterar sus bien madurados planes? Sasuke no se preocupaba de la gente de allí, ni de su bienestar y autoestima. Debería llevarse sus ideas modernas y endosárselas a su adorada familia de las tierras altas.

-Lo pensaré. ¿Cómo le va a vuestra familia, mi señor?

-Bastante bien. -Se encogió de hombros, se llevó otra cebolla a la boca y dedicó su atención al hermano Hidan, que había empezado a trocear el pescado en la fuente que compartía con Kyoske.

-¿Vuestro ministerio prospera?

-Por supuesto -dijo Hidan-. Mi señora nos ha facilitado un lugar excelente para el culto. -A continuación reanudó su tema favorito-: Algunos de los que nos dedicamos al espíritu creemos que el nuevo rey será partidario de la paz con todos sus súbditos.

-Eso no es a causa de su fe. Lo que preocupa a nuestro soberano es un erario vacío -dijo Sasuke, lanzando una mirada en dirección a Sakura.

¿Esperaba que hiciera algún comentario? Podía esperar lo que diablos quisiera. Ella le sonrió suavemente.

-¿Por qué exige Su Majestad más ingresos? -preguntó el hermano Hidan.

Sasuke cogió una larga espina de su pescado. Sosteniéndola ante la luz la giró.

-Para pagar la deuda que Madara I le dejó en herencia. Se dice que asciende a doscientas mil libras.

-Quiero ir a Londres a conocer al rey -dijo Kyoske-. ¿Podemos ir, padre?

-Sólo si tu madre ansía ver a nuestro soberano de nuevo.

-¿De nuevo? -El hermano Hidan dejó caer su cuchillo-. ¿Conocéis al nuevo rey, mi señora?

Nunca lo mencionasteis.

La evasividad parecía su único escape, porque el tema era demasiado peligroso para una conversación informal.

-¿Dónde podría haber conocido al rey?

Sasuke no movió ni una pestaña, pero su expresión era toda una acusación.

-Permíteme refrescarte la memoria. Madara I llevó a su hijo consigo cuando fue a la abadía de Scarborough a recogerte para mí. Tanto el rey como su principesco hijo te escoltaron hasta las tierras altas y asistieron a nuestra boda. La garganta de Sakura pareció cerrarse. Bebió intentando ganar tiempo para encontrar una respuesta.

-Sólo tenía ojos para mi prometido.

Sasuke no esperaba un halago, por lo que se sintió desconcertado.

-¿Te regaló algo el viejo rey, mamá?

Recobrándose, Sasuke dijo:

-Sí, su hijo se quedó con nosotros la mayor parte del invierno. Tu madre le conocía bien.

El temor dejó a Sakura sin respiración. No pudo sostenerle la mirada. La voz de Jiraiya relampagueó como una antorcha en una noche sin luna.

-Dicen que al nuevo rey le gustan las labores rústicas.

Podía sentir la mirada de Sasuke, obligándola a mirarle. Se miró la mano izquierda, en la que no llevaba anillo, porque Sasuke no se había molestado en regalarle uno a Hana.

-Se sabe que Madara II ha cortado árboles y cavado zanjas. Seguramente mi señora podrá confirmar que es un completo deportista -dijo Sasuke distraídamente.

Demasiado turbada para contestar, Sakura pidió a Tenten que sirviera el postre.

Mientras ésta quitaba la mesa, a Sakura le vino a la memoria un viejo recuerdo. Había conocido al príncipe Madara, pero sólo por casualidad. A su llegada a la abadía de Scarborough, su padre, el rey Madara I, había llamado a su presencia a Sakura y a Hana para una audiencia privada. Tras estudiarlas durante largo rato, ordenó a Sakura que no se dejara ver durante su visita, e hizo jurar a Hana que nunca revelaría a nadie en las tierras altas que tenía una hermana gemela. Cuando Sakura preguntó por el motivo, el rey le advirtió que el secuestro y el chantaje eran prácticas habituales en las tierras altas.

Temía que los Uchiha o sus enemigos pudieran secuestrarla y utilizarla para sus intrigas políticas. Bromeando, juró casar a Sakura con un turco si le desobedecía y se dejaba ver.

Ambas niñas se habían quedado sorprendidas de que el rey conociera su existencia y de que deseara que la identidad de Sakura se mantuviera en secreto.

Por la noche, Sakura había ido a la despensa para asegurarse de que había suficientes provisiones para alimentar a sus reales huéspedes. Voces extrañas habían interrumpido su inventario de las existencias. Lo que vino después todavía le estremecía el alma.

-Pareces estar muy lejos de aquí. -La voz de Sasuke le hizo dar un respingo. Se aproximó a ella y añadió-: Y perpleja.

Lo estaba, pero nunca sabría por qué, ya que ni ella misma entendía los acontecimientos de aquella noche lejana. Ni tenía tiempo de pensar en ellos ahora. Mientras tomaba tarta de bayas, repasó todo lo que Hana le había contado sobre él y recordó un dato sólido.

-Me estaba preguntando si todavía os gustan los dulces.

-Y yo -repuso él- me pregunto muchas cosas sobre ti.

Sintiéndose acosada y a punto de perder el control, Sakura se levantó.

Eso es muy interesante, mi señor. Si me excusáis, comprobaré si los cazadores han vuelto. Jiraiya os mostrará vuestra habitación.

Salió del comedor y corrió escaleras abajo. Cuando llegó a la entrada oyó pasos detrás de ella. Era Sasuke.

-¿Qué has querido decir con «mi habitación»?

-Ocuparemos habitaciones separadas.

-¡Cuando los tejones vuelen!

-He cumplido con mis deberes de esposa. Kyoske es la prueba de que eso es cierto.

-Como lo serán los hermanos y hermanas que vendrán.

Sakura se quedó helada.

-No es posible que esperéis que yo...


	14. Chapter 14

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 14

-¿Que tú qué? -dijo él, acercándose tanto que ella pudo sentir el calor de su cuerpo-. ¿Que cumplas tus deberes conyugales? Te gustaba hacerlo, Hana. Incluso cuando estabas con los dolores del parto te quejaste bien poco.

Sin habla, Sakura miró las puertas principales. Las luces de los candelabros de la pared arrojaban sombras sobre el portalón: un hombre que se destacaba sobre una mujer. Las imágenes parecían normales, en contraste con los problemas inusuales que les enfrentaban. La sombra más elevada se movió, aproximándose, y mientras ella la miraba, con el corazón desbocado, sintió su mano deslizarse alrededor de su cintura. Luego, sus labios rozaron su cuello.

Sakura emitió un grito sofocado y se soltó, sólo para verse encerrada por él, con la espalda apoyada contra el pesado portalón de madera. Aquellos brazos de hierro se hundieron en sus omóplatos. Sus manos encuadraron su cara. Se apoyó sobre ella, con abierto desafío en sus ojos.

-Pídeme perdón, Hana -susurró-, y, por nuestro futuro, intentaré perdonarte y hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Atrapada por su fuerza masculina, ella deseó fugarse, pero sus piernas no le obedecieron. En algún lugar de su interior la mujer insatisfecha clamaba por el placer que Sasuke le ofrecía, y aunque prácticamente no sabía nada de él, sabía instintivamente que en esta cuestión decía la verdad.

¿Cómo podía pedir perdón por un pecado que Hana había cometido por la causa más noble? ¿Y cómo podía no hacerlo cuando todo su futuro y todo lo que amaba y todo lo que había conseguido pendía de un hilo?

Dios mío, no tenía respuestas, no cuando su vida se había torcido y sus entrañas vibraban de deseo.

Entonces sintió sus labios en el cuello y sus dedos abriéndole el cerrado escote. Se estremeció ante el suave contacto de su boca y su mente imaginó exóticas visiones. Se tambaleó y él la apretó contra su cuerpo, con respiración agitada.

El abrazo era el sueño de toda doncella, verse cogida en brazos por un hombre cuyo deseo era superior a su desprecio. Ser esa mujer parecía un tesoro demasiado precioso como para renunciar, por muy peligroso que fuera.

-Ah, aún recuerdas que soy el dueño de tu pasión. El que la aceptara como esposa disparó la osadía de Sakura. Abandonándose al deseo, sus dedos recorrieron el pecho de él en dirección ascendente hasta hundirse en sus cabellos. Al igual que un visitante que busca la entrada, sus sueños virginales estaban a punto de cumplirse. En unos instantes podría adoptar completamente el papel de Hana Haruno, esposa.

¿Qué pasaría entonces con Sakura?, clamó su alma. Mientras él continuaba acariciándola, sabía que si se rendía su propia identidad se desvanecería para siempre.

Cuando la boca de él se movió hacia la suya y emitió un gemido masculino, ella dejó de pensar quién era y quién se suponía que era. Sus pensamientos se llenaron de imágenes de la mujer en la que se convertiría y del hombre que moldearía su futuro.

Las historias que había contado a Kyoske sobre su padre podían muy bien convertirse en realidad. Sasuke se convertiría en su galante caballero, matador de dragones y apasionado esposo.

Sakura jadeó y se apartó un paso. Sus ojos brillaban con el azul de la medianoche y sus labios con la humedad del beso.

-Sabes dulce como la miel -dijo él.

Ella miró el broche delicadamente trabajado que sujetaba la manta de los Uchiha a su hombro.

-Son las tartas del postre. Las hago con miel.

-Una vez dijiste que esas tareas eran trabajo de criados.

Sí, probablemente Hana lo había dicho; pero, a diferencia de Sakura, la sumisa Hana siempre se ofrecía a asumir la responsabilidad de visitar a los enfermos y agasajar a los invitados de la abadía. En su juventud, Sakura se había aburrido con la conversación intrascendente de los clérigos, y no tenía tiempo para actos sociales. Sin embargo, durante los últimos siete años había llegado a disfrutar con ambas cosas, porque los aldeanos pagaban su bondad con respeto y lealtad.

Fiel a la verdad, dijo:

-Ya no soy la niña inocente con la que os casasteis.

-No, no lo eres. Te has convertido en una mujer deseable.

La besó nuevamente y la abrazó con más fuerza, recorriéndole la espalda con sus manos y rodeándole la cintura. Como examinándola, dibujó los declives de sus costillas y la campana de sus caderas, y cuando su lengua separó sus labios y se abrió camino en su boca, Sakura sintió cómo perdía la cordura. Sus manos tiraron de sus cabellos y sintió los espesos mechones en sus palmas. Sentía la lengua de él en su boca, le pareció la más gloriosa intimidad imaginable. Sintió el sabor de la miel en sus labios y su dulzura la hizo

desear más.

Imitándole, deslizó su lengua sobre la de él y esperó su próximo movimiento. Él se sobresaltó y se retiró levemente. Ella abrió los párpados que sentía pesados.

Él arrugó la frente, ceñudo.

-¿Quién te enseñó a besar al estilo francés?

Sólo había recibido dos besos adultos en toda su vida, los dos que le había dado ahora mismo SasukeUchiha. La única respuesta parecía una jugada arriesgada.

-Vos lo hicisteis.

La decepción hizo desaparecer el brillo de los ojos de Sasuke. No dijo palabra, pero por su expresión ella supo que Hana no había disfrutado de lo que llamaba la forma francesa de besar. En su afán, Sakura se había equivocado. El sentido común le dijo que lo haría de nuevo y, probablemente, a menudo. Esperaba que sus futuros errores no fueran importantes.

Ansiosa de volver a su anterior armonía, le sonrió.

-Fuisteis vos, porque no conozco a ningún francés, salvo el limosnero de la abadía de Sweetheart.

Él la miró con calidez íntima y distante a la vez por la desconfianza. También había debilidad y dependencia en sus ojos. Por primera vez en su vida, Sakura sintió el poder de una mujer para conmocionar a un hombre y hacerle olvidar su cólera. El deseo que ardía en sus ojos estaba apagado por las preguntas sin respuesta. Si utilizaba su recién descubierto poder, seducía a Sasuke o le permitía que la sedujera, ¿podría retener sus tierras, a su hijo, y conservar su verdadera identidad?

Él se encogió de hombros.

-No importa. Siempre me gustó besar más que a ti, a no ser que estuviéramos en nuestra habitación con la puerta cerrada y las luces apagadas.

Un extraño comentario. Evidentemente, Hana había sido melindrosa en sus demostraciones de afecto. Preguntarse por las razones de su hermana sólo complicaría la tarea de Sakura, ya de por sí difícil.

Cogió las muñecas de Sasuke y apartó manos.

-Quizá deberíamos retirarnos.

Aquello era demasiado precipitado. Ella necesitaba tiempo para explorar sus nuevos poderes y aprender a utilizarlos.

-¿Retirarnos adónde? -Le guió la mano hasta la cintura de sus pantalones de cuero y luego más abajo-.

No has perdido la habilidad de encender mis pasiones, Hana. A decir verdad, has mejorado.

Horrorizada al comprobar adónde la había llevado su osadía, Sakura retiró la mano bruscamente.

-Os aseguro que... -balbuceó- que no era mi intención... hacer tal cosa. Prácticamente no nos conocemos.

Una sonrisa maliciosa suavizó las facciones de Sasuke.

-La timidez te sienta bien. Resulta muy atractiva en una esposa, siempre que la dejes fuera del dormitorio.

Estas palabras provocaron un escalofrío a Sakura.

-¿Tiemblas de frío o de deseo, Hana?

Preferiría ser lapidada antes que revelar los sentimientos que le inspiraba. Pasando bajo su brazo, se dirigió a las escaleras, al tiempo que una mentira surgió de sus labios:

-Ninguna de las dos cosas, mi señor, y jamás os pediré perdón ni compartiré vuestra cama.

Él se acercó a ella como si estuvieran dando un paseo.

-Sí lo harás, cuando yo te lo ordene. -Entonces la agarró y la abrazó rudamente.

El beso fue una tosca parodia de los otros más suaves que habían compartido momentos antes, y ella se preguntó si le había poseído repentinamente un demonio. Sus labios estaban en todas partes a la vez; en su cara, en su cuello, en sus pechos, y sus manos los seguían. Se echó hacia atrás, pero él la retuvo contra el muro de piedra. El áspero jadeo de su respiración resonó en sus oídos.

Horrorizada ante el cambio operado en él, apartó la cabeza y abrió la boca para gritar. Pero los labios de él se aplastaron sobre los suyos y las manos atornillaron sus brazos. Sakura sintió su erección contra su vientre. Súbitamente supo lo que él pretendía. La palabra «violación» resonó en su mente.

-¡Parad!

-No puedo, Hana. -Le tiró de la ropa y le encajó la rodilla entre las piernas-. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo y me perteneces.

Cuando le levantó la falda, ella montó en cólera. Tirándole del pelo para llamar su atención, gritó:

-No es así. Ahorraos la respiración y los manoseos, porque no tengo ningún deseo de ser maltratada por un animal.

Él se quedó quieto como un poste.

-¿Qué me has llamado?

La cólera de Sakura le infundió valor.

-Animal.

El sudor brilló en la frente de Sasuke.

-No soy ningún animal.

La aflicción de su voz la confundió, pero no se permitió detenerse a pensarlo; tenía que poner distancia entre ellos. Las palabras ásperas parecían su mejor arma.

-Tirasteis de mi ropa. Me maltratasteis.

Él se apartó y se mesó el pelo. Apretándose las palmas contra las sienes, murmuró:

-No soy un animal.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, ella se recogió la falda y empezó a subir las escaleras. Al llegar al descansillo, miró atrás. Todavía agarrándose la cabeza como si le doliera, él se dejó caer de rodillas. Si no hubiera estado tan asustada, Sakura podría haber sentido preocupación por él.

Mientras se alejaba, le oyó murmurar algo que sonaba como un lamento, pero estaba demasiado lejos para distinguir las palabras.

«No soy ningún animal.»


	15. Chapter 15

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 15

Sasuke se sentía débil, como si hubiera bebido demasiada cerveza la noche anterior, con acidez de estómago y la cabeza dándole vueltas. El cansancio se sumaba a su aflicción, porque había estado sentado en el suelo de la entrada mirando las antorchas hasta que ardieron por completo. Entonces había vuelto al salón.

No había intentado dormir, sabía que no lo conseguiría dentro de la casa. Todas las noches desde que había recuperado la libertad había dormido al raso. Había comprado un caballo veloz en Dunstable y siempre lo tenía dispuesto. Temía que los soldados del rey le alcanzaran para comunicarle que Madara II había anulado su indulto.

Darle vueltas a la posibilidad de ser devuelto a prisión sólo era una forma de distraer la mente, porque Sasuke sabía qué le causaba su angustia actual: la acusación de ella y los dolorosos recuerdos que provocaba.

Para desviar sus pensamientos, contempló el lugar. A la rosácea luz de la aurora, el salón, escasamente amueblado, resultaba funcional y no lo que él había imaginado. Ningún instrumento musical alegraba la habitación, ni chucherías ni juegos. Aquélla era una habitación para trabajar.

Los libros estaban bien llevados, las cifras correctamente anotadas. La frugalidad había permitido a Hana obtener beneficios a partir de su tercer año en Fairhope. El verano anterior había dispuesto la construcción de una nueva capilla y aun así había conseguido un bonito beneficio, parte del cual había enviado a su señor. En contra de lo que Sasuke esperaba, no había derrochado dinero en muebles tapizados y costosos vestidos. Las plumas eran sencillas, la tinta de factura común; incluso había abandonado el estilo recargado con que escribía sus cartas. La única extravagancia de la habitación y de toda la torre era el cristal.

Las ventanas que daban al este eran como una puerta para que entrara el sol de la mañana y ofrecían una buena vista de la puerta principal. Los cazadores habían regresado unos minutos antes, con un impresionante corzo atravesado sobre la cruz del caballo del jefe; ristras de ardillas y perdices adornaban las otras monturas. Un mensajero había entrado corriendo en el castillo y los criados todavía estaban en movimiento, acarreando agua y perolas.

¿Se levantaría pronto su esposa? ¿Iría allí?

La noche anterior, cuando la besó por primera vez, se había rendido, como lo hiciera años atrás, pero esta vez él había percibido curiosidad y ganas de participar y explorar. Eso le había sorprendido más que su propia pérdida de control. Había sido la última mujer que había poseído antes de ser capturado y, a pesar de lo ocurrido la noche pasada, o quizá debido a ello, la idea de volver a verla despertaba su lascivia matinal.

Se había mostrado ansioso, pero no había actuado como un animal, no en el sentido que ella le daba. Un hombre debe desear a su esposa, y el comportamiento de Sasuke no tenía nada que ver con el de un animal. Nunca le había cegado su deseo por ella; Hana había aceptado sus deberes conyugales, pero jamás le había estimulado.

Ahora pensaba y actuaba de modo diferente. Su frivolidad había desaparecido, siendo reemplazada por inteligencia. Al madurar, su egoísmo se había convertido en firmeza de carácter, y las obligaciones conyugales se habían convertido en necesidades femeninas. ¿Por qué, entonces, le había rechazado? Porque la había acorralado.

Cerró el libro y golpeó con el puño el cierre de madera. No le había hecho daño. La había asustado, pero ¿cómo? Conocía bien sus pasiones, las había experimentado en su lecho matrimonial, excepto durante las horas del día o al despertarse. Siempre se había negado a hacer el amor para iniciar el día. Pero a Hana nunca le había gustado levantarse temprano, ¿Y su negativa a tener más hijos? Esa afrenta le hería en lo más profundo. Hana había disfrutado con su embarazo, su piel se había vuelto brillante con la inminente maternidad y a menudo le engatusaba para que le llevara tartas y quesos en medio de la noche. Ya no parecía conocerla. Casi era como si otra mujer hubiera ocupado su cuerpo. Esa ridiculez le hizo sonreír, pero su buen humor duró poco.

¿Había cambiado él tanto como ella? Probablemente, pero ella le había convertido en un cornudo y nunca había pedido perdón. Se había comportado como una viuda y nunca se había preocupado de comprobar su muerte. Había dejado que él se pudriera en la Torre de Londres. Cogió un pergamino amarillento, el decreto real firmado siete años antes por Madara I, concediéndole aquella propiedad. El decreto también prohibía a ella y a Kyoske todo contacto con su familia. Esa orden sobraba, porque no había sido necesaria. El hermano menor de Sasuke no se había rendido al viejo rey, sino que había estado esperando hacerle frente en la batalla cuando Madara murió mientras conducía otro ejército más hacia el norte.

El daño hecho por el decreto de Madara I representaba una tragedia familiar. Había separado a un hombre de su hijo y a un niño de su cultura.

Ahora Sasuke debía enmendar los errores de un rey muerto sin encolerizar al vivo. Enseñar a Kyoske su herencia sería fácil, porque el niño todavía era suficientemente pequeño como para dejarse al papel de esposo suponía un reto mayor, porque su esposa no quería saber nada de él.

Más tarde, cuando ella entró en el salón y se detuvo en el umbral, Sasuke la miró con admiración.

Llevaba un vestido de lino blanco y crujiente; el escote, alto y redondo y los bordes de las amplias mangas estaban adornados con pequeñas hojas bordadas. El jubón de color sepia hacía que sus ojos parecieran de color verde oscuro y acentuaba los matices rosados de su cabello, que había recogido en un sencillo moño en la nuca. Se la veía joven y esbelta y tan distante como la luna.

-Buenos días -dijo Sasuke levantándose.

Ella se acercó a la mesa, recorriendo con la mirada los libros que él había estado examinando.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?

-No podía dormir y... -Furioso porque el sentido de culpabilidad le indujera a dar explicaciones, se sentó de nuevo-. Me gusta esta habitación, Hana.

Ella cogió los libros y el decreto real.

-Espero que no hayáis estropeado mis documentos. Él notó que sus manos temblaban; así pues, ella estaba tan nerviosa como él.

-Nuestros documentos.

-Tenéis razón, por supuesto.

Deslizó el documento oficial dentro del libro que había encima y volvió a colocarlos en el estante de la pared. Luego se dirigió hacia la puerta.

-Espera. Quiero hablar contigo.

Ella se detuvo, apoyando la mano en el puerta.

-¿De veras?

-El sarcasmo no te sienta bien.

-Os ruego que me digáis qué me sienta bien, esposo mío.

¿Esposo mío? Conseguía que estar casado con él sonara como si tuviera que cargar con una cruz.

-La cortesía normal sería un buen principio.

-¿Normal? -Se volvió hacia él-. Una palabra curiosa, y precisamente la forma en que me siento después

de...

-¿Después de que intenté ejercer mis derechos maritales?

Ella pareció desconcertada, con los labios ligeramente abiertos, las cejas enarcadas por la confusión.

-Si esperáis que os esté agradecida, estáis muy equivocado. Prometisteis honrarme de palabra, obra y oración. Al firmar ese juramento, obligasteis a todo el clan Uchiha a hacer lo mismo.

¿Desde cuándo se interesaba por las leyes de las tierras altas? ¿Y siempre había sido tan atractiva a la luz de la mañana?

-También tú prometiste algo en las condiciones matrimoniales. Aceptaste obedecerme.

Su sonrisa confiada predecía el desastre.

-No recuerdo haber recibido ninguna orden vuestra anoche.

La réplica aguda nunca se había contado entre las virtudes de Hana; como esposa solía hacer pucheros para conseguir lo que deseaba.

-No recuerdo que fueras tan directa.

Las delicadas ventanas de su nariz se acampanaron.

-Entonces vuestra memoria también es defectuosa en ese punto.

-¡Mi memoria es espléndida!

Ella levantó la barbilla y el brillo de sus ojos prometía el desquite, pero su voz sonó dulce como la miel cuando dijo:

-Tenéis razón, por supuesto.

-Deja de ser tan sumisa.

-Sumisa -repitió, como si meditara el significado de la palabra-. ¿Debo entender que ya no deseáis que sea una esposa obediente?

-¡Maldita sea con la moza perspicaz! Más vale que sepas, querida esposa, que no ganarás nada tergiversando mis palabras.

-Entonces me alegro, porque nada es exactamente lo que deseo de vos.

Recogió su cesta y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Vuelve aquí.

Con tanta indiferencia como un inglés en Nochevieja, ella le dirigió una mirada vacía.

-Sí, mi señor. ¿Tenéis algo que ordenarme?

-Sí. Siéntate.

Ella inspeccionó la habitación.

-¿Dónde? Habéis cogido el único asiento.

La habitación no disponía de bancos o taburetes, con excepción del que él ocupaba, pero que le condenaran por hereje antes de admitir su error.

-Entonces quédate de pie. Quiero hablar contigo.

-Adelante.


	16. Chapter 16

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 16

Sintiéndose como un estúpido, Sasuke no sabía por dónde empezar, así que fue al grano.

-Eres diferente, Hana. ¿Qué ha ocurrido para cambiarte tanto?

-No tengo la menor idea de a qué os estáis refiriendo.

-Anoche...

-¿Anoche? -le interrumpió ella-. ¿Os referís a antes o a después de que intentarais violarme?

-Eso es ridículo. Un hombre no puede violar a su mujer.

-Por supuesto que sí... si ella no quiere yacer con él.

-Tú querías, Hana. Recuerda que me acariciaste y me besaste con la lengua.

Ella apretó los puños.

-No os acaricié, Sasuke Uchiha. Y vos me tentasteis para besaros... para besaros de esa manera.

-Tentar. Una palabra interesante y perfectamente adecuada.

Ella miró el cubo de carbón vacío.

-Quizá en vuestro retorcido vocabulario.

-¿Retorcido?

-Sí. Vos me tentasteis. Yo os tenté a vos. Resultó un desastre. Y confirmó lo que yo siempre había sabido.

-¿Qué es...? -gruñó él.

-Que preferís a las mujeres escocesas antes que a mí.

Su orgullo masculino clamaba venganza.

-En tiempos aplaudías mis poderes de seducción y alababas mi experiencia.

-Yo y la mitad de las mujeres de las tierras altas. ¿Negáis haber tenido amantes?

-¿Me envidias una amante, después de todos estos años?

Mortalmente seria, ella le señaló con un dedo.

-Vos me envidiasteis a mí.

Ya estaba, había admitido su culpabilidad. Pero de alguna forma había conseguido hacerle responsable a él. Maldita sea.

-El que yo tuviera una amante no es lo mismo que tú lo tuvieras. Una mujer debe ser fiel.

-¿Y cómo debe ser un marido?

-Debe ser un buen proveedor y protector de su familia.

El frío desdén le daba aires de reina.

-¿Como al proveer una torre como Fairhope Tower? ¿Como al proteger a mi hijo de los que le harían daño? ¿Como al planificar su futuro y garantizar el bienestar de todos lo que están a mi cargo? Sasuke se sintió arrinconado y se preguntó cómo había perdido el control de la conversación. Y cómo Hana se había vuelto tan hábil y tan exigente.

-Estábamos discutiendo la forma en que me besaste anoche -repuso.

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, pero se contuvo. Cruzó las manos e inclinó la cabeza.

-Tenéis razón, mi señor.

Al verla dominarse de tal modo cuando él era prácticamente incapaz de ello, Sasuke se enfadó.

-¡Deja de decir eso!

-Por supuesto, mi señor.

-Mira, mujer. -Rodeó la mesa y se plantó ante ella-. Te gustó besarme. No lo niegues.

Sin arredrarse, ella replicó:

-Desde el fondo de mi corazón de mujer, lo niego.

Tan cierto como que Dios existe, ella quería enfurecerle. Pero por qué, si eso sólo servía para enemistarlos.

-Mentir es la segunda cosa que puede hacer una esposa.

-Entonces me esforzaré por practicar más, ya que he tenido poca práctica como esposa.

Él percibió el aroma del brezo. Como el agua con el fuego, así apagó su ira la agradable fragancia. Pensó contarle por qué había perdido los estribos la noche anterior, pero aún no confiaba en ella lo suficiente como para desnudarle su alma. Le debía una explicación; ella había dicho la verdad sobre el poco tiempo que habían vivido juntos como marido y mujer. El halago siempre había servido con Hana.

Le cogió la mano y notó su piel fría.

-Siete años es mucho tiempo para verse privado de tus considerables encantos, Hana.

Ella parpadeó lentamente.

-Ahorraos vuestras lisonjas, Sasuke. No podéis condenarme por ser una esposa infiel y a

continuación pretender que crea que me deseáis.

Él se echó hacia atrás y la examinó de pies a cabeza.

-Cualquier hombre te desearía.

-Pero vos no sois cualquier hombre, ¿no es cierto?

-No, yo soy el esposo que debe perdonarte.

-¿O si no?

Él no había pensado que su pelea llegara tan lejos. Sin embargo, no podía decir en voz alta la opción que la obligaría a obedecerle en todo: amenazar con llevarse a Kyoske era su última opción y su derecho indiscutible. Pero además, la quería dispuesta y arrepentida.

Sakura se recogió las mangas de un tirón.

-¿O si no volveréis a hacerme daño?

Una marca del tamaño de su pulgar enrojecía su muñeca. Así que ése era el motivo de su cólera. Aunque Sasuke se sintió culpable, dijo:

-Eso no duele, y sabes muy bien que no lo hice a propósito.

-No todas las heridas son de la carne, Sasuke. Las palabras pueden ser tan dolorosas como los golpes. Sus secuelas duran mucho. Conque también se había convertido en una pensadora profunda en su ausencia. En respuesta, él se llevó su muñeca a los labios y besó la marca.

-Nunca pretendí hacerte daño. Lo siento, Hana.

Con voz tranquila, ella dijo:

-¿Juráis que nunca lo volveréis a hacer?

-Sí -dijo-. Tienes mi palabra.

Ella suspiró con tanto alivio que de nuevo él se sintió confundido. Más aún cuando su esposa dijo:

-Ahora que eso está arreglado, supongo que querréis bañaros y cambiaros de ropa.

-¿Huelo mal?

Como si el enfado no hubiera tenido lugar, ella le sonrió alegremente, luego olfateó y simuló toser.

No si tenéis intención de divertiros con los cazadores. Han pasado días en los bosques. Seréis buenos compañeros. El tenía otros plantes para la mañana, pero dudaba que ella aprobara que se llevara a Kyoske al herrero y le encargara un equipo de batalla para el niño. Además, necesitaba un baño.

-¿Representarás el papel de mayordomo y me bañarás, Hana?

El color afloró a sus mejillas.

-Siento no poder complaceros.

A él le agradó su inocente respuesta y supo que se acostumbraría a sus tímidas reacciones.

-¿Otra vez, quizá?

-El deber me reclama en otro lugar.

Él se dio cuenta de la evasiva, pero la dejó pasar; no le había rechazado rotundamente.

-¿Adónde vas?

-A Eastward Fork, una aldea más allá del arroyo que visitamos ayer.

Visitamos. Su uso del plural alivió a Sasuke y le dio esperanzas de que llegarían a un acuerdo. Ella admitiría su pecado, se arrepentiría y le contaría los detalles de su romance con Madara.

-¿Qué vas a hacer en Eastward Fork?

Una sonrisa pensativa curvó los labios de Sakura. Luego le miró directamente a los ojos.

-Voy a hacer algo que debería haber hecho hace años. Volveré antes de vísperas.

Su críptica respuesta y la firmeza de su propósito aumentaron la curiosidad, de él, pero decidió no insistir. En su lugar, respondió de forma similar, ya que tenía intención de cambiar de táctica.

-Entonces los dos compartiremos sorpresas cuando vuelvas.

Unas horas más tarde, Sasuke estaba en el patio de justas. Soplaba una brisa agradable y las

elevadas y esponjosas nubes le protegían del sol de agosto. Un grupo de niños rodeaba el patio, con sus padres vigilándoles. El sonido intermitente del martillo del herrero puntuaba sus risas y conversaciones.

A través de las ventanas abiertas de las barracas llegaban los ronquidos de los exhaustos cazadores.

Sween Handle, el jefe de la cacería, había pasado la tarde viendo cómo Sasuke instruía a Kyoske en el uso de la espada y el escudo. Incluso sin oír el apellido de Sween, Sasuke le hubiera reconocido como el hermano menor del carnicero, porque se parecían mucho, hasta en el mechón blanco de su espesa cabellera castaña. A Sasuke le gustaban sus modales joviales y directos.

Unas horas antes, cuando Kyoske se refirió a una de las historias de Hana sobre Sasuke, y éste expresó su preocupación de que le considerasen una leyenda, Sween había sido objetivo expresando su opinión.

-Sólo los muy pequeños se creen las historias de lady Hana -había dicho el cazador-. Es la mejor forma de donseguir que se duerman, o al menos eso dicen los casados.

Al principio, Sasuke se había sorprendido al saber que Sween era soltero, un aventurero sin tierra, como Kyoske le llamaba. Luego se había preguntado si no estaría enamorado de Hana. Eso había sorprendido a Sasuke, porque nunca se había sentido celoso de otro hombre ni tan posesivo con ninguna de sus mujeres.

Después de una hora en compañía de Sween, Sasuke se enteró de que los afectos de Sween se dirigían a otra parte.

Kyoske deambulaba por el patio. Con un casco demasiado grande y una espada y un escudo, luchaba contra un enemigo imaginario.

-Se pavonea como Sasuke.

Sween cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

-Es cierto, y es más fuerte con la mano pero más rápido con la derecha.

Sasuke sintió un arrebato de orgullo.

-Aprenderá a manejar la espada con las dos manos.

-¿Os enseñaron a vos así?

Los recuerdos infantiles se agolparon en su mente. Sasuke pensó en las épocas felices, cuando Inglaterra le declaró la guerra a Escocia.

-Algunos dicen que es un don divino, pero dudo haber recibido esa bendición. Con una caterva de hermanos pequeños pinchándome, no tenía más elección que aprender a defenderme por ambos lados - dijo.

Inclinando la cabeza hacia Sasuke, Sween se cubrió la boca con la mano.

-He oído decir que los de las tierras altas luchan desnudos. ¿Es cierto eso?

Después de siete años entre los ingleses, Sasuke estaba familiarizado con los conceptos erróneos sobre su pueblo. A diferencia de los insultantes guardias de la prisión, Sween preguntaba por mera curiosidad, así que Sasuke no se ofendió.

-No que yo sepa, a no ser que cojan a un hombre en la cama equivocada.

Sween echó la cabeza hacia atrás y rió.

-Una forma innoble de morir.

Sasuke también rió.

-Morir es innoble en sí mismo.

Con una mano tan grande como el contrapeso del fuelle, el cazador palmeó a Sasuke en la espalda.

-Amén, y bendito sea el viejo Madara por perdonaros su cólera. Nunca le he visto demostrar piedad con un enemigo.

Aunque ya había escuchado esa opinión, Sasuke percibió familiaridad en el tono de Sween.

-Parece como si hubierais conocido al viejo rey.

Kyoske gritó:

-¡Miradme! -Moviendo el codo frenéticamente, acuchillaba sin piedad a su enemigo imaginario, mientras juraba-. ¡Toma ésta, sapo asqueroso!

Después de alabar los esfuerzos del muchacho, Sasuke le dijo que mantuviera la muñeca firme y que conservara la respiración. Luego se volvió hacia su compañero.

-¿Decíais, Sween?

-Luché con Madara I en Gales, en el ochenta y dos.


	17. Chapter 17

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( me canse de corregir 1 por 1 los errores :P tengo ganas de leerlo yo tambien :'c )

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 17

-¿Contra Llewellyn? Eso fue hace veintiséis años. Seríais un niño todavía.

Tenía quince años. Dejé su servicio cuando le declaró la guerra a los escoceses. No me gusta matar a los parientes de mi madre.

-¿Ella es de las tierras altas?

-No, de las tierras bajas, pero escocesa de todas formas. Aquí no hacemos distinciones. Era una Itachi, con un carácter que hacía juego con su cabello pelirrojo. -Entornando los ojos, miró al sol-. Murió el mismo año que Jiraiya perdió a su esposa.

Sasuke había olvidado a la severa mujer que había acompañado a su esposa a las tierras altas añosatrás. Con Hana en la habitación, pocas eran las mujeres a las que dedicaba una mirada de pasada. Sus hermanos se quedaron de una pieza la primera vez que la vieron, y su amante se volvió excesivamente sumisa.

De pie junto a Sasuke en los escalones de la iglesia, años atrás, Hana parecía una diosa virginal.

Pensó en su aspecto de por la mañana y en el reproche que no había disimulado. ¿Cuál era ese recado que tenía tanto interés en realizar?

Se interpusieron imágenes de la noche anterior. Recordó el tacto de sus manos en sus cabellos y su lengua deslizándose en su boca. Sintió el principio de una erección, y miró de nuevo hacia las puertas del castillo. ¿Dónde estaba?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos, Sween dijo:

-Volverá antes del anochecer.

-¿Nunca pasa la noche fuera?

-No.

Con el casco balanceándose sobre su cabeza, Kyoske atacó. Sasuke se apartó justo a tiempo de evitar la hoja corta y roma de su espada.

-Ten cuidado, chico -advirtió Sasuke-, o te quitaré esa espada.

Los espectadores rieron con disimulo y Kyoske enrojeció de vergüenza. Luego se dio la vuelta y empezó a dar mandobles al aire.

Sasuke se volvió hacia Sween.

-¿Hana nunca va a ver a su señor Red Itachi? -Lo hizo una vez y volvió con dos de sus pupilas. Se encargó de las muchachas durante tres años. -Sus ojos brillaron de cariño y sacudió la cabeza-. Lloró durante dos semanas cuando volvieron a casa.

Entonces ¿por qué no quería una hija propia? Lo más probable es que no quisiera otro hijo de Sasuke. Él se encargaría de quitarle esas ideas.

-¿Cuánto tiempo hace de eso?

-Un año aproximadamente. Kyoske también hizo pucheros. Echaba de menos tener a tantas mujeres pendientes de él.

Kyoske levantó el escudo con su brazo izquierdo y con la mano derecha esgrimió la espada. Las estocadas removieron el polvo y la gente le animó a continuar. Una niña de unos seis años, con una mata de rizos rojos en la cabeza, dejó el grupo y se puso delante de Sween.

Éste le sonrió.

-¿De dónde has sacado ese pastel, Curly?

-De la señora Glory -ceceó ella, quitándose las migas de la boca.

Glory era la modista de la aldea y también la comadrona. Y estaba enamorada de Sween. Éste le guiñó un ojo a Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo le va a la señora?

Las nubes se apartaron del sol. Cerrando un ojo la niña miró a Sween.

-Está furiosa, tío Sween.

-¿Mencionó mi nombre?

El asentimiento de la niña fue casi imperceptible.

-Dice que si no la llevas a recoger hierbas, te arrancará las orejas y las utilizará como cebo para pescar.

Sween se llevó las manos a los lados de la cabeza.

-Dile que haré lo que pueda. Y que intente robarme las orejas si gusta, pero primero tendrá que cogerme.

La niña se alejó riendo.

-La guerra es más segura que las mujeres -dijo Sween.

Los rumores sobre Sween y Glory abundaban. Orgullosa, decían de ella. Testarudo, decían de él.

Sasuke todavía tenía que conocer a esa tal Glory, pero sospechaba que haría buena pareja con Sween.

-Podríais casaros con ella -dijo. Sween dio una patada a un guijarro.

-Esa vida no es para mí.

Sasuke advirtió una nota de tristeza en la respuesta, pero en ese momento, el abanderado corrió hacia ellos. Con la cara enrojecida y casi sin resuello, dijo:

-Vuelve mi señora, y trae a Elton Singer con ella. Sween se quedó boquiabierto.

-Mientes...

Juro que los vi, Sween. El vigía me dejó mirar por el catalejo.

Sasuke había conocido a docenas de personas; Sween le había contado historias de muchos

habitantes del pueblo pero nadie había mencionado el nombre de este recién llegado.

-¿Quién es Elton Singer?

El abanderado escupió sobre la tierra apisonada.

-Es un incordio y no vale ni la semilla que costó engendrarle -dijo Sween.

Sasuke se alarmó.

-¿Y qué hace con Hana?

-La cuestión es qué hace ella con él -murmuró Sween.

Sakura tiró de las riendas y el caballo subió trotando la cuesta que conducía a la puerta principal.

Aunque llevaba ropas recién lavadas, su pasajero olía a cerveza rancia.

-Si te quejas una vez más, Elton Singer, triplicaré tu castigo.

El despreciable canalla levantó las manos, atadas por las muñecas al asiento del carro.

-Pero mi señora, perderé el uso de mis manos.

-Te estaría bien empleado.

Un sirviente se adelantó corriendo y se hizo cargo del caballo. Sasuke la ayudó a bajar del carro, sus ojos negros llenos de preocupación.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido? Un vértigo momentáneo la dejó sin respiración, porque le resultaba fácil

acostumbrarse a sus atenciones. Justicia. -Indicó a Sween que se acercara-. Llevad al señor Singer al cuartel.

La cara del cazador mostró un gesto de incredulidad.

-¿A él? Pero ¿por qué? No es capaz ni de disparar una flecha.

Sakura casi sonrió porque Sween pensaba que iba a enrolar a Singer en el servicio. En cierto sentido, era lo que iba a hacer.

-Lo sé -dijo con falsa afabilidad-. Había dispuesto que la señora Singer ayudara a limpiar los barracones esta semana. Dado que ha caído enferma, el señor Singer se ha ofrecido a ocupar su lugar. ¿No es así, señor?

Una carcajada recorrió al grupo de espectadores. Alguien gritó:

-¡Singer hará trabajo de mujeres!

Sasuke parecía confuso.

Singer examinó a los hombres de la multitud como un animal enjaulado.

-Señora o no, no puede castigar a un hombre por hacer aquello a lo que tiene derecho. ¿No es así,

hermanos? A excepción de unos cuantos rumores de curiosidad, su discurso cayó en oídos sordos.

Inspirada y ansiosa por terminar su tarea, Sakura se enfrentó a Singer.

-Primero, la ley que permite que un hombre pegue a su esposa es injusta-dijo con los dientes apretados-. Y segundo, tu puño no es una vara del grueso del pulgar como estipula la ley. Lleváoslo, Sween, y si me entero de que otro hombre trata cruelmente a su mujer, lo pagará aún más caro.

-Mi señor Sasuke -intentó engatusarlo Singer, levantando sus manos atadas en gesto de súplica-.

Dijeron que habíais vuelto a nosotros y bendigo a los santos por nuestra fortuna. Tenemos verdadera necesidad de la justicia de un hombre. Decidle a mi señora cuáles son los derechos de un hombre. Ella os escuchará.

Sasuke levantó las manos como para protegerse de un enemigo.

-No obtendrás nada de mí. Mi señora cita la ley al pie de la letra. -Le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora-. Nos someteremos a su decisión.

Sakura sintió ganas de reír y llorar a la vez. No esperaba que la gente de Fairhope la cuestionara, pero ignoraba qué haría Sasuke. Casi le dio las gracias, antes de recobrar la prudencia.

Había estado peligrosamente cerca de sucumbir a él la noche anterior. Había permanecido despierta durante horas, reviviendo su error. Si se rendía, él sabría que era virgen y una impostora. Rogaba que el paso del tiempo le permitiera representar mejor el papel de esposa y ejercer el poder femenino que había vislumbrado la noche anterior. Pero ahora tenía otro trabajo que hacer.

-Sween, una vez Singer esté instalado en el cuartel, llevad a Glory a Eastward Fork. Maggie Singer necesita que la cuiden.

-Sería mejor que Jiraiya la acompañara.

-¿Os habéis peleado de nuevo?

-Ella se peleó. Yo escuché.

-Necesito a Jiraiya aquí, así que dejad a un lado vuestras diferencias.

-Sí, mi señora.

Singer parecía alicaído.

-Yo cuidaré a mi querida Maggie.

Sakura le lanzó una mirada fulminante y exclamó:

-¡Cuando los peces caminen por la tierra!

Luego recogió su cesta y se dirigió hacia la torre.

-¡Mamá!

Sakura se detuvo. Kyoske corrió hacia ella, el casco saltando en su cabeza, los arreos de batalla en las manos. Ella le quitó el pesado casco y lo metió en la cesta. El niño tenía el pelo pegado a la cabeza y la cara manchada de polvo y sudor.

-¿Qué hizo Elton Singer? -preguntó.

Ella le peinó el cabello retirándoselo de la frente.

-Pegó a su mujer. Un hombre nunca debe levantar su mano contra una mujer o un niño.

-Por eso nunca me pegas a mí... ni siquiera cuando me porto mal.

-Sí, tienes razón. Se enderezó.

-Soy un chico inteligente -dijo Kyoske y solemnemente añadió-: La violencia acarrea violencia.

A Sakura le pareció una curiosa afirmación, considerando su vestimenta guerrera. Él golpeó la hoja

contra el escudo, que llevaba el lobo simbólico de los Uchiha y con la barbilla erguida, declaró:

-He estado aprendiendo a ser soldado. Papá dice que tengo los pies rápidos y un excelente equilibrio en la derecha.

-¿Qué tal fueron los estudios hoy? -preguntó ella en latín.

Él suspiró dramáticamente y agitó el brazo.

-¿Es que no lo ves, mamá? Ahora tengo un brazo armado y he de perfeccionarlo.

Parecía tan decidido que ella supo que tenía que cortar esa obsesión destructiva de raíz.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?

-Lo he pensado yo solito.

Sakura oyó a Sasuke acercarse. Se paró detrás de ella, que al punto se acordó de la noche anterior, de su cálida respiración en su cuello y de su brazo rodeando su cintura. El éxtasis del beso. La debilidad subsiguiente. El temor virginal que incluso ahora ahogaba su pecho y le recordaba que debía luchar contra la atracción que sentía por él.

-Se suponía que Kyoske tenía que estudiar una hora extra con el hermano Hidan.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías lecciones, Kyoske? -preguntó Sasuke.

-Porque no me hubierais enseñado a adiestrar mi brazo con la espada.

La lógica de Kyoske dejó a Sasuke sin palabras. Disfrutando con su aprieto, Sakura le lanzó una mirada de a-ver-qué-haces-ahora.

Él pasó la vista de ella a Kyoske. Luego, se agachó para aproximarse a su hijo y dijo:

-Un soldado no miente nunca ni elude sus deberes. Sin natillas durante una semana.

Kyoske tiró el escudo al suelo.


	18. Chapter 18

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( me canse de corregir 1 por 1 los errores :P tengo ganas de leerlo yo tambien :'c )

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 18

-Eso es injusto. Mamá nunca me castiga durante tanto tiempo.

Sasuke se irguió y miró a su hijo.

-Bien, pues desgraciadamente eso es lo que va a ocurrir.

-Mamá, haz algo -suplicó el niño-. Odio el latín. El hermano Hidan dice que no lo aprendo.

Complacida de que Sasuke la hubiera apoyado, sonrió a su hijo con benevolencia.

-Estoy segura de que a partir de ahora te gustará más.

La boca de Kyoske, tan parecida a la de Sasuke, hizo un puchero.

-No, no será así.

Ella recogió el escudo y la espada, se dirigió hacia los escalones y le advirtió:

-Entonces no volverás a ver esto durante bastante tiempo.

-Devuélvemelo -exigió el niño-. Da mala suerte que una mujer toque la espada de un hombre.

Sakura se quedó helada. Una mujer. Con una palabra, Kyoske la había convertido en un concepto genérico. Siempre había sido «mamá» y su figura de autoridad. Algún día el niño sería demasiado mayor para necesitarla pero, hasta entonces, influiría sobre él de palabra y obra. Dándose la vuelta le miró.

-Da peor suerte que un niño replique a su madre.

Él se agarró al brazo de Sasuke.

-Padre, haced que me lo devuelva.

-Sugiero que vayas al pozo y te laves -dijo Sasuke severamente-. Luego vas a la capilla, te disculpas con el hermano Hidan y le pides que te dé la clase.

Las lágrimas anegaron los ojos de Kyoske y parecía tan desamparado que Sakura supo que cedería.

Como si se compadeciera de su capitulación, Sasuke le puso la mano en el hombro. Apretándolo suavemente, dijo:

-Ve, Kyoske. Sé un buen chico. Te veremos en la mesa.

Una gruesa lágrima se abrió camino por el polvo de la mejilla de Kyoske.

-Pero tengo que decir la bendición. Soy el más joven.

Con la voz gruesa por la emoción Sasuke dijo:

-Entonces os esperaremos a ti y al hermano Hidan y discutiremos lo que aprendiste.

Kyoske sorbió y se limpió la nariz.

-Está bien -refunfuño, y luego sonrió-. Pero ¿cuándo seré yo quien dé las órdenes?

-¿A nosotros? Nunca. -Sasuke dio unos azotitos a Kyoske-. Vete ya.

Embargada por la emoción, ya que Sasuke se había interesado tanto por la educación de su hijo como por el castigo de Singer, Sakura se dio la vuelta y comenzó a subir las escaleras.

Desde atrás, oyó a Sasuke decir:

-Me pregunto por qué elegiste el día de hoy para enfrentarte a ese maltratador de esposas.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

-Creo que sé de dónde sacaste la idea.

Se acercó a su lado y le levantó el brazo. La manga cayó lo suficiente para dejar ver el pequeño cardenal que le había producido la noche anterior.

Sakura se soltó el brazo de un tirón.

-Siempre creí a Maggie cuando decía que sus magulladuras eran a causa de su propia torpeza. Ahora sé que el muy bribón le ha estado pegando durante años. Me sentí fatal.

-Yo también, y te pido perdón, Hana.

Como siempre, oír el nombre de su hermana moderó el entusiasmo de Sakura.

-También prometisteis manteneros alejado de mí.

Él frunció la frente, confuso.

-Prometí no volver a provocarte cardenales.

-Es lo mismo.

-Al oír esto, la expresión de Sasuke se volvió tan calculadora que ella dijo-: Estáis maquinando algo.

Él le sonrió con descaro y le devolvió sus propias palabras.

-Tienes razón, por supuesto.

Incapaz de dejar de pensar en los acontecimientos del día, Sakura se paseaba por la pequeña habitación de Kyoske. La imagen de Maggie Singer acudió a su mente. Incluso con un ojo hinchado y cerrado y el labio cortado y amoratado, la mujer se había negado a acusar a su marido de golpearla brutalmente. Su única hija, una dulce niña de cinco años, se había agarrado a las faldas de su madre lanzando miradas de temor a su padre, que estaba roncando en su catre.

¿Maltrataba también a su hija?

Esa posibilidad había encendido de ira a Sakura. En un rapto de lucidez comprendió cómo una persona podía verse arrastrada a la violencia, porque a ella le hubiera gustado estrellar el puño contra la nariz de Elton Singer, que ni siquiera se había movido cuando ella le maniató de pies y manos. Sólo se despertó cuando le arrastró para sacarle a la luz del atardecer. Su indignación la había puesto enferma, pero la satisfacción llegó cuando Sasuke y la gente aplaudieron sus acciones. Y el apoyo de Sasuke no se había quedado ahí.

Desde el momento en que había ocupado su lugar en la mesa, se había mostrado solícito y encantador.

Llevaba un jubón color azul pálido que hacía juego con sus ojos y unas calzas perversamente estrechas que atraían su mirada. Ella nunca se había visto tentada a mirar un muslo bien torneado o a admirar una pantorrilla firme. Nunca se había fijado en la fuerza y la gracia de las manos de un hombre. Nunca había apreciado el sonido de la risa masculina o contemplado una mejilla recién afeitada.

En cierto momento él la descubrió mirándole. Le guiñó un ojo maliciosamente y le preguntó si queríaretirarse a un lugar más privado y mirar más de cerca. El recuerdo de ese momento la exaltaba. Pero debajo de la excitación sentía una punzada de nostalgia y tristeza porque él, realmente, nunca la cortejaríaa ella, Sakura Benison. Ni siquiera sabía que existía.

Sintiendo la melancolía en el alma, se abrazó y se dirigió hacia la ventana. La luz de la luna daba al patio un brillo plateado, y la sombra alargada de la torre caía como una gran lanza negra sobre el muro y el patio interior. Había una pareja de guardias junto a la puerta principal, hablando en voz baja. Mezclado con las voces masculinas llegaba de vez en cuando el ladrido de un perro y el canto intempestivo de un gallo.

Esos sonidos familiares la hicieron bostezar, y pensó en volver a la pequeña camita de Kyoske e intentar reanudar el sueño.

El chirrido de unos goznes la detuvo. Alguien había abierto la puerta que llevaba a las almenas del tejado de la torre. ¿Quién, y por qué había alguien en la torre en medio de la noche? Si era Kyoske espiando a los vigías de nuevo, se quedaría sin postre hasta Nochebuena.

Cogió un chal de las perchas que había en la pared al lado de la puerta y fue en busca de su incorregible hijo. Pero se encontró con Sasuke, que estaba envuelto en una manta de tartán mirando las estrellas.

Silueteado contra una de las almenas que le llegaba a la altura del hombro, parecía una figura solitaria y apacible.

-Hola, Hana.

Ella salió de entre las sombras.

-¿Cómo sabíais que era yo?

-Te conocería en cualquier parte.

La ironía de la frase la hizo reír. Con un gesto de la mano, la invitó a acercarse. Ella permaneció donde estaba.

-Muy bien. -Se apartó de la pared-. Te lo demostraré. Eres más alta y más esbelta que Tenten y supongo que nadie más lleva camisones blancos o tiene cabellos que brillan como rosas tejidas a la luz de la luna.

Encantadores era una palabra que se quedaba corta para definir sus métodos; engatusadores se ajustaba más.

-Sois demasiado amable.

-No lo soy, como bien sabes. Ven conmigo. Hace una noche gloriosa y tenemos mucho de que hablar.

Lo prudente sería volver a su habitación, pero él tenía razón, y parecía tan inofensivo que ella no consiguió irse. No suponía ninguna amenaza allí, en lo alto de la torre. Aunque estaban al aire libre, nadie podía verles. Los guardias patrullaban el muro abajo, y si ella les llamaba, acudirían presurosos.

Se aproximó a él, sus suaves zapatillas de cuero amortiguando sus pasos, el viento removiendo sus cabellos sueltos. Recogiendo los mechones sueltos, se los remetió bajo el chal.

-¿No podías dormir? -preguntó él.

Poco dispuesta a revelar la causa de su inquietud, se asomó a una almena y miró abajo. Un gato paseaba por el patio con la cola tan tiesa como el mástil de un barco.

-¿Hana?

Se sobresaltó, lo que era extraño considerando el tiempo que llevaba respondiendo al nombre de su hermana.

-Me desperté cuando abristeis la puerta -dijo-. Los goznes están secos y hacen ruido.

-Nunca te despertabas tan fácilmente, nunca antes de mediodía.


	19. Chapter 19

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( corrigiendo errores a partir del cap 14)

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 19

La hermana Kurenaisolía decir que ni siquiera un ejército invasor despertaría a Hana antes de mediodía.

Sakura siempre había sido la madrugadora. Como explicación, dijo una media verdad agarrándose a las historias de las comadronas.

-El nacimiento de Kyoske alteró mis hábitos de sueño.

-Alabada sea la madre que responde al llanto de su hijo durante la noche.

-Y la fortuna bendiga al padre que mantenga los demonios alejados de su vista.

-No recuerdo ningún verso más. ¿Y tú?

Sakura sí, pero se envalentonó y decidió especular sobre ese hombre al que prácticamente no conocía.

Se volvió hacia él.

-Nunca os agradó la poesía.

Su mirada admirativa se detuvo en su cabello.

-Algo que lamentaste a menudo, querida Hana.

-Ahora no tengo tiempo para lamentarlo.

-¿Todavía tocas el arpa?

A Sakura le resultaría más fácil rasguear unas notas en una horca. Años atrás se había visto obligada a vender el arpa de Hana. Los cuarenta peniques que había obtenido por ella habían servido para pagar el salario de Sween el primer año. Una excusa, en forma de recuerdo agradable, acudió a su mente.

-Criar a Kyoske me absorbió todo el tiempo. Siempre estaba dispuesto a iniciar la exploración de territorios prohibidos, especialmente aquí arriba.

-Es el Uchiha que hay en él, estoy seguro. Mi padre alardeaba de que mi abuela tuvo que sujetarle con abrazaderas de cuero.

La conversación fácil no sorprendió a Sakura; desde su regreso de Eastward Fork, Sasuke se mostraba tan agradable como un limosnero durante la cosecha. Dado que Hana no había mencionado al padre de Sasuke, Sakura tenía miedo de decir algo indebido si seguía con el tema.

-¿Qué decía vuestra madre de vos?

-Mi madre murió al darme a luz.

El chillido de los gatos desgarró el silencio. Sakura quiso que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies.

-Lo siento, Sasuke... Lo había olvidado. Debéis de pensar que soy una estúpida.

-A decir verdad, me dejas perplejo con frecuencia -murmuró.

Recelosa de la ronca sensualidad de su voz, Sakura miró hacia la puerta y pensó en una retirada apresurada.

-Quédate -dijo él.

Resignada, se prometió ser más cuidadosa.

-¿De qué queríais hablar conmigo?

Él apoyó el codo en una de las troneras. Su manta se abrió y dejó ver el jubón que ella había admirado antes.

-Longfellow necesita mejor cobijo que el que le da la muralla exterior -dijo-. Está acostumbrado a climas más cálidos y mejores comodidades.

Si le preocupaba conseguir un cobijo permanente para el elefante, eso significaba que Sasuke pensaba quedarse. Su temor se acentuó, porque había estado segura de que él se iría a las tierras altas. Al mirarle, se dio cuenta de que esperaba algún comentario de su parte. Sus esperanzas quebradas la dejaron sin palabras.

-Pensaba construir un recinto cerrado contra el muro interior, cerca de la puerta principal -continuó-.

¿Qué me dices?

El que Sasuke se mostrara amable era una cosa, pero que dudara era otra muy distinta.

-¿Me estáis pidiendo permiso?

La blancura de su perfecta dentadura relució a la luz de la luna.

-Y tu opinión también.

Ella pensó que el elefante sería más feliz en algún lugar más cálido, como Francia. Pero, sabiendo que Sasuke disentiría, le dijo lo que esperaba oír:

-No sé si a Longfellow le agradará todo el ajetreo de la puerta.

-No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Está acostumbrado a la gente. Se amontonaban para verle en la Torre, y no es peligroso en absoluto.

Se acordó de lo que Kyoske había dicho acerca del animal.

-Creí que había intentado derribar una pared.

-Es cierto. Pero es que me iba dejándole atrás, y eso le disgustó bastante.

«¿Y a quién no?», pensó. Cuando decidía ser simpático, Sasuke podía enamorar a una solterona recalcitrante. Sakura no podía permitirse caer en sus redes.

-Si Longfellow necesita un cobijo, haremos que el carpintero se lo construya. ¿Hablo con él?

-Yo lo haré por la mañana.

Su mirada se perdió en la distancia. Perfilado contra el cielo cuajado de estrellas, las facciones en la oscuridad, su noble perfil iluminado por la luz de la luna, parecía un líder de hombres y señor de mujeres.

Era comprensible que los Uchiha le hubieran designado como caudillo. Tenía que haber estado encantador en ese papel. Por desgracia, Hana no le había dado detalles.

La apreciación de su belleza física dio paso a un ansia que excitó su corazón y ofuscó su razón. Puede que él no se diera cuenta de que era virgen. Tal vez no recordara la posición de la marca en su piel. La intimidad podría salvar el vacío que les separaba y con el tiempo él aprendería a aceptarla tal como era. Si era verdaderamente afortunada, le daría una hija. Insistiría en que el nombre de la niña fuera Sakura, tanto deseaba oír el sonido de su propio nombre de nuevo.

Pensó cómo empezar.

«Pídeme perdón, Hana, y por nuestro futuro, intentaré perdonarte.» El recuerdo de sus palabras la torturaba, porque Sakura intuía la peligrosa dirección de sus pensamientos. En un momento de debilidad

había pensado lo impensable: convertirse en su esposa en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Pero él descubriría que no era Hana. El sentido común le diría que era una pariente de su mujer. Si la verdad saliera a relucir, se culparía a la hermana Kurenai. El temor de Sakura aumentó, y optó por esperar el momento propicio, proteger su corazón y librarse de él.

-¿Por qué me miras así? -preguntó él.

Mentiras, mentiras, mentiras. Y no podía pedir la absolución para ninguna de ellas. Si los pecados fueran cicatrices, su alma estaría surcada en todas direcciones, y ya no contaba con las fuerzas necesarias para cargar con la culpa de otra.

-Os miro porque, por extraño que parezca, prácticamente no nos conocemos el uno al otro.

Sasuke lo entendía perfectamente, porque a veces no se conocía a sí mismo.

-Tu también me resultas bastante diferente, pero nunca volveremos a conocernos si me mantienes a distancia. Ella se acercó un paso, y él lo tomó como una concesión.

-Eso está mejor. La Hana que recuerdo nunca hubiera llevado ante la justicia a un hombre por maltratar a su mujer ni a ningún otro criminal. También hubiera volado a mis brazos.

-Como decís, ya no soy esa mujer. Ahora soy una persona diferente.

Él podía haber añadido que era compleja, engañosamente honorable y excesivamente interesante.

-En las circunstancias adecuadas, la audacia en una mujer puede ser una característica atractiva.

-Creí que los hombres se preocupaban más por la cuantía de la fortuna de una mujer o la delicadeza de sus formas.

-Es cierto, y cuando tienen abundancia de ambas, buscan inteligencia y otras virtudes complementarias.

Ella inclinó la cabeza a un lado.

-¿Por qué se iban a preocupar por eso?

Sasuke se sintió incómodo con su franqueza. Decididamente, aquella mujer le intrigaba.

-Por aburrimiento, lo más probable.

-¿Manos ociosas y todas esas cosas?

Él podía imaginar distintas formas de ocupar las manos, pero cada una de ellas suponía el placer sensual de explorar sus encantos femeninos. Especialmente cuando pensaba que estaba desnuda debajo del camisón. A pesar de la fresca brisa, sintió calor bajo su tartán de lana.

-Un hombre también podría sentir curiosidad por saber cómo una mujer se vuelve audaz.

Sus ojos se encontraron, los de ella oscuros y misteriosos a la luz de la luna.

-Si no hubiera aprendido a cuidar de mí misma, sería una indigente y Kyoske un niño desamparado.

Su lista de ideas equivocadas sobre ella aumentó, porque añadió la laboriosidad.

-No estaba objetando tus motivaciones, Hana, dado que yo también me beneficio. Gracias a ti, nuestras tierras prosperan.

-Pero Fairhope es una propiedad pequeña cuando se compara con las vuestras de las tierras altas. ¿Cómo podéis dedicarle más que una mirada de pasada?

¿Estaba siendo evasiva? Él no esperaba eso de aquella nueva Hana y lo último que deseaba era hablar de las tierras altas. Tenía otras preguntas que hacer y asuntos personales que mencionar. Escogió el tema que le había perturbado durante la mayor parte del día: su negativa a darle más hijos.

-Fairhope será la dote de nuestra hija mayor.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron alarmados y sus dedos se enlazaron.

-¿Y qué pasa con el futuro de Kyoske?

Él vislumbró nuevamente su naturaleza protectora y envidió a su hijo el lujo del amor materno.

-Heredará las tierras de mi madre.

-En las tierras altas -dijo ella, haciéndolo como si Escocia fuera el fin del mundo.

-Sí.

-Ya.

-Así que no debes restarle importancia a Fairhope. Incluso a la tenue luz de la luna, él la vio palidecer.

-No lo estaba haciendo. Simplemente suponía que vuestras otras propiedades padecen falta de atención.

¿Qué quedará para Kyoske entonces?

-Pareces ansiosa por librarte de mí. ¿Lo estás?

-Por supuesto que no.

La falta de sinceridad de su apresurada respuesta incitaba a un desafío.

-Tú eres de mi propiedad. ¿Acaso te marchitas por falta de atención?

Ella rió nerviosamente.

-Creo que he perdido la facultad de marchitarme. Con seguridad me concederéis esto.

Por cada rasgo de retraimiento que había perdido, había ganado una medida de carácter, un aspecto encantador en una mujer ya de por sí interesante.

-Te concedo únicamente que ya no eres la misma Hana con la que me casé, y como esposo tengo derecho a explorar las diferencias que hay en ti.

-¡Ja! Sakura retrocedió-. Lo que estáis diciendo es que me dejaréis encinta de nuevo, y luego me abandonaréis para que dé a luz y críe al niño sola.

Él la siguió, lamentando que las almenas fueran redondas, porque la hubiera podido atrapar mejor en una esquina.

-Aunque no hubiera estado ocupado en batallas contra Madara I, se me hubiera negado la entrada a la habitación durante el alumbramiento. Y las madres normalmente son las que crían a las niñas.

-En esta familia la madre cría a todos los niños. Desconcertado, la miró boquiabierto. Cuando recobró el habla, se puso a la defensiva.

-Perdóname por poner el futuro de un reino por encima del bienestar de una mujer embarazada.

-Debíais haber negociado con los ingleses en lugar de lanzaros a una guerra y poner en peligro la seguridad de esta mujer embarazada. Pusisteis la seguridad de vuestra esposa en peligro.

Él no podía creer que ella fuera tan egoísta. -¿Lanzarme a la guerra? Con un ejército marchando contra nosotros, teníamos poca elección. Y pensé que en vuestro vientre llevabais un bastardo real.

La furia de ella se apagó.

-Podíais haber muerto en la batalla y el castillo de Uchiha haber quedado reducido a cenizas.

Los acontecimientos de aquel negro día años atrás permanecían en la mente de él como un mal recuerdo. Había estado seguro de que encontraría la muerte antes del alba. No había pensado en el estado de Hana.

-Pero ¿quién soy yo para censuraros por defenderos?

Él no tenía respuesta para eso, así que abordó otro tema preocupante.

-Debías haberme pedido que fuera contigo hoy a Eastward Fork.

-No era necesario.

-Era mi deber.

-Realmente era responsabilidad del alguacil Hay.

Maldita sea. ¿Nunca reconocería que tenía un esposo que había jurado protegerla?

-Tu seguridad es la mía.

-No corría peligro. Singer estaba bajo los efectos del exceso de cerveza. Tuvo dificultades en poner un pie delante de otro.

Si todas las mujeres fueran tan arrojadas como ella, los hombres serían tan inútiles como catapultas en una barbacana.

-¿Eso fue antes o después de que le ataras?

-Las dos cosas.

Él deseó maldecirla, pero se la veía tan orgullosa que decidió que la lógica era la mejor estrategia.

-Singer es propenso a la violencia, Hana. Ésa es la razón por la que fuiste tras él.

-Sabéis, realmente no pensé en él o en lo que podría hacerme. Estaba preocupada por la seguridad de Maggie. La abnegación se añadía a la lista de sus virtudes. Pero Sasuke no pudo evitar preguntarse si alguna vez se preocuparía tanto por él o por su matrimonio.

-La seguridad de una mujer depende a menudo del humor de su compañero.

La expresión de Sakura fue de incredulidad.

-¿Que la felicidad de una mujer depende del buen humor de su esposo? Bah. Tonterías.

-Entonces explícame por qué decías que nunca conociste la felicidad antes de casarte conmigo. Dijiste que dedicarías tu vida a complacerme.

Ella inclinó la cabeza y murmuró:

-En aquel entonces estaba loca por vos.

Él le dio una buena puntuación por su franqueza. -Pero ahora no lo estás.

-No sé qué pensar sobre vos. Yo también estoy en un dilema.

Sasuke se encolerizó al ver cómo le devolvían sus propias palabras. Ella necesitaba una mano fuerte que la guiara y él había tenido siete años para planificar lo que deseaba obtener de ella. Se aproximó y dijo:

-Podrías acabar con tu incertidumbre siendo una buena esposa.

Sakura se puso de puntillas y cuando sus narices estuvieron a la distancia de un suspiro, afinó su puntería y declaró:

-Soy tan buena esposa como vos marido.

-Entonces quizá podamos empezar los dos de nuevo.

-¿Cómo? -se burló.

-Haciendo lo que otros maridos y esposas hacen.

-¿Y qué es eso que hacen?

Sasuke casi rió ante su ingenuidad.

-Tienen intimidad.

-¿Y si uno de ellos rehúsa tener intimidad?

-Con toda seguridad el otro exigirá una explicación, o buscará en otro lugar esa intimidad.

La mujer audaz desapareció. En su lugar había una niña tímida e indecisa que jugueteaba con los bordes de su chal.

-Queréis decir que tomaría una amante -dijo-. Vos lo habéis hecho antes sin provocación.


	20. Chapter 20

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( me canse de corregir 1 por 1 los errores :P tengo ganas de leerlo yo tambien :'c )

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 20

Y ella había yacido con el hombre que era ahora rey de Inglaterra, pensó él. Por Dios, en qué farsa habían convertido su matrimonio. Sasuke no podía perdonarla, no antes de que ella lo suplicara. Pero tal como estaban las cosas ahora tendría más éxito si le exigiera que convirtiera los cerdos en gansos que si insistía en que le desnudara su alma. Si él iba a dictar las normas, tendría que ir despacio. Extendió el brazo y dijo suavemente:

-Ahora sólo deseo que alguien me coja la mano. Ella echó una ojeada a la puerta y luego entrelazó los dedos con los suyos. Su piel era más suave de lo que él recordaba y su frágil muñeca podría quebrarse con un chasquido de sus dedos. Pensó en Elton Singer, el que maltrataba a su mujer. ¿Se negaba Hana a compartir la cama de Sasuke porque había visto directamente la brutalidad de la que era capaz un marido?

Necesitaba saberlo, por lo que preguntó:

-¿Por qué duermes en la cama de Kyoske?

-Porque es demasiado pequeña para vos.

Él intentó contener la risa, pero no pudo. Cuando ella trató de retirar la mano, la agarró con más fuerza.

-Debería haber preguntado por qué eludes tus obligaciones conyugales.

-¿Obligaciones? -Se soltó de un tirón-. ¿Eso significa el amor para vos, una obligación? -Su helada desaprobación sorprendió a Sasuke.

-No tendría por qué serlo, si volviéramos a conocernos.

-¿Qué supondría volver a conocernos?

«Largos paseos por los bosques y tranquilas veladas íntimas aquí», estuvo a punto de contestar. Pero se contuvo. Por todos los santos, estaba planeando la seducción de su propia mujer. Una parte de él se oponía, pero la vastedad del cielo nocturno le sosegaba e inclinaba a la complacencia. Se le podía calificar de débil, pero la soledad prolongada había sido su única compañera y ahora deseaba su compañía.

Ella chasqueó los dedos.

-Ya lo tengo. Olvidemos lo que ocurrió antes de que os llevaran. Cada día podríamos compartir una historia, algo que ocurrió durante nuestra separación.

¿A qué estaba jugando? Antes de que él pudiera preguntar, ella dijo:

-Yo os podría contar cuál fue la primera palabra que pronunció Kyoske. Podría describiros sus primeros pasos. O contaros la vez que vertió sal en el arcón de la avena. Creí no poder parar de reír. Hacía tantas cosas divertidas...

Él dejó de escuchar. No quería escuchar. Si hubiera sabido de su hijo, los días oscuros y solitarios en prisión hubieran resultado insoportables. En cambio, fantaseaba sobre Hana. Imaginaba que le visitaba a menudo, llevándole su comida favorita y ropas nuevas y cálidas que ella misma había cosido. Aunque se parecía a Hana, la mujer que había invocado no era la esposa infiel sino la compañera devota.

«Desgraciadamente», pensó.

-Sasuke, ¿estáis escuchando?

Apartó las fantasías y volvió a la realidad.

-¿Y qué puedo contarte yo, Hana? -contestó, rechinando los dientes-. ¿Te describo el lujoso mobiliario de una celda inglesa? Tal vez te interese que enumere los platos exquisitos que me servían o los juglares que me enviaban.

-Oh, Sasuke, no pensé en vos como... -Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

-¿Como qué?

Ella le abrazó y apoyó la cabeza en su pecho.

-No pensé en vos simplemente como un hombre privado de libertad.

Siempre había acudido a cuidar los enfermos de su aldea; sin embargo, él no quería su simpatía, sino una confesión y luego que suplicara perdón por el crimen de adulterio.

Él la sintió cálida y rendida, y su deseo físico se impuso a sus principios. Había estado sin una mujer durante demasiado tiempo, y si seguía acariciándole la espalda no podría contenerse.

-No tenían derecho a encarcelaros y decirnos que habíais muerto. ¿Por qué no me lo comunicó vuestra familia?

-Después del primer año dijeron a los Uchiha que había sido ahorcado y... -Su voz se quebró; no podía enfrentarse al horror. Fuera lo que fuera lo que hubiera ocurrido entre ellos, no podía relatarle los detalles espeluznantes de la explicación que dio Madara I del fallecimiento de Sasuke-. Ahorcado.

-Esos años tuvieron que ser terribles para vos.

La amargura lo inundó. Valoraba más ese trozo de tierra que sus votos matrimoniales. Su corazón latía fuerte y rítmicamente contra su pecho y el consuelo emanaba de ella en suaves oleadas. «Pasadme vuestra carga -parecía decir su cuerpo-. No os preocupéis, estoy aquí para compartir vuestro dolor.»

Sus rodillas temblaron y dejó de sentirse como el marido ofendido; se convirtió en el hombre normal de quien ella hablaba. Sus brazos la envolvieron y frotó su mejilla contra sus cabellos. Olía a hogar y su dulce tacto revivía uno de sus miles de sueños lujuriosos.

En éste, él estaba en la parte superior de un castillo bien fortificado, con una diosa de cabellos dorados a su lado. Ella le acariciaba desde la sien hasta la cintura y más abajo aún; sus labios suaves y sus dedos danzarines interpretando una melodía erótica en toda su piel. Entonces, gimiendo de deseo, él guió sus manos por sus formas femeninas. Pero cuando esperaba que la mujer de sus sueños le suplicara que la amara hasta el alba, la mujer real le dio una palmadita final y se apartó.

El deseo enturbió su mirada y zumbó en sus oídos. Cuando pudo enfocar la vista, vio una expresión de asombro en la cara de ella. ¿O era confusión?

-Yo... -Hizo una pausa, mirando la puerta-. Yo he de deciros buenas noches, lord Sasuke. -Su formalidad controló sus impulsos básicos, porque se sentía dominada por emociones que ni deseaba ni entendía.

Por su parte, él se sintió todavía inmerso en su fantasía. Porque ella era Hana y no lo era. No podía dejarla ir.

-¿Y si te ordeno que te quedes?

Se ciñó más el chal alrededor de los hombros.

-Os ruego que no lo hagáis.

Él nunca había oído una petición más sincera.

-¿Retiras tus palabras de consuelo?

-No. -Su voz estaba llena de pesar-. Las envolvería en hilos de plata y las pondría a vuestros pies.

-Entonces es que estás cansada.

-Nunca he estado menos cansada en mi vida.

-Así pues, ¿padeces alguna enfermedad?

-Soy excesivamente sana y fuerte.

Sus ojos se encontraron y él sintió una extraña agitación en su pecho, porque observó aflicción y un profundo temor.

-¿Te acosan malos humores?

-No es eso.

El deseo le inundó como vino enarcó las cejas en gesto sugestivo. Retrocediendo, ella dijo:

-Mañana es el día de las mercancías, y debo levantarme con el alba. Buenas noches, lord Sasuke.

El brillo de la luna se reflejó en la humedad de sus ojos antes de que diera la vuelta y se marchara por la oscura puerta.

Un momento después apareció Kyoske intempestivamente, con el escudo y la espada en la mano.

-¿Qué le pasa a mamá?

La respuesta se atascó en la garganta de Sasuke, que miró la negra puerta abierta, deseando que ella volviera para terminar lo que habían empezado, para decirle lo que había en su corazón.

-Ni siquiera me vio. No le diréis que estoy aquí, ¿verdad, padre? Dijisteis que tenía que empezar a servir como soldado, así que pensé en patrullar por las almenas. Para proteger a mamá y a Jiraiya.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sasuke intentó apartar su imagen de su mente, con confusión y callada dignidad. ¿Se habría rendido de haber seguido un poco más? No lo sabía con seguridad, pero hubiera apostado todos sus futuros hijos a que ella lo había deseado, y eso le emocionaba y le asustaba a la vez.

-¿Me lo prometéis, padre?

Con el propósito de probar más aún su autodominio Sasuke ideó un plan. Luego revolvió el cabello de su hijo, despeinado por el sueño.

-Guardaré tu secreto, Kyoske, pero tienes que hacer algo por mí.

-Mamá, ¿puedo comerme un membrillo?

Sumida en un mar de lamentaciones, Sakura dio un respingo. Si no podía dejar de pensar en cuánto había sufrido Sasuke, más le valía correr a sus brazos y contarle exactamente por qué no había hecho averiguaciones sobre él.

-Curly y su hermana pequeña comen membrillos. -Retrocediendo y plantándose ante ella, Kyoske hizo un puchero-. ¿Puedo comerme uno, por favor?

Pensando que pronto necesitaría un corte de pelo, ella tendió la mano para agarrarle por la nuca.

-¿Prometes que mantendrás tu cita con el hermano Hidan?

-Te di mi palabra de honor -repuso el niño-. Y eso es algo que un hombre cumple.

En unos años habría crecido demasiado para ella. En la edad viril, la haría sentirse orgullosa. Más adelante le llevaría a sus hijos de visita. Experimentando su amor maternal, deseó abrazarle, pero se contuvo.

-Tienes que estar allí antes de vísperas.

Él asintió.

-Tengo hambre. Mamá, estoy tan hambriento como un ratón en la despensa de Glory.

-¿Dónde oíste eso?

-Lo dijo Sween. -Mirando por encima del hombro, se dirigió al lado limpio del sendero-. Pero dice que puede guardarse sus dulces para ella.

El último episodio de la guerra en curso entre los enamorados prometía superar la pelea del último domingo de Pentecostés. Domingo de Pentecostés. El cumpleaños de Sasuke. ¿Cuántos cumpleaños había pasado solo y desdichado en la Torre de Londres? El pesar volvió a ser como un fardo sobre sus hombros y un aguijón en su conciencia. Debería haber hecho averiguaciones, porque sabía que el viejo rey practicaba la brutalidad con sus enemigos. Desde luego no se hubiera ocupado de sus necesidades ni contestaría a las familias. Pero eso no disculpaba a Sakura; podría haberse enterado mediante un tercero.

-Mamá, ¿qué pasa?

Todo. La expresión impaciente de Kyoske era una réplica del ceño preocupado de Sasuke.

-Nada malo, cariño. Por cierto, puedes tomar un membrillo, pero sólo uno.

-Y uno para Longfellow -dijo, y se lanzó por el sendero que le llevaría hasta el mercado.

Sakura esquivó a un hato de corderos de un año y continuó su camino hacia el curtidor para buscar un guante protector para el cocinero. Los puestos de los mercaderes y los tenderetes más grandes se alineaban a ambos lados del sendero. Mientras desplegaban sus artículos, los artesanos y la gente del castillo se saludaban mutuamente. Era demasiado temprano para que ya hubiera visitantes de las aldeas vecinas, pero para mediodía el patio estaría lleno de carros y carretas y los caminos repletos de clientes.

El panadero la llamó.

-Coged un bollo, mi señora. Lord Sasuke dijo que eran tan buenos como los de su tía Fiona. Comió una docena y dijo que debería llevar todas las mañanas una hornada a la torre.

El aroma del pan recién horneado tentó su olfato, pero dudó de que fuera capaz de tragar ni siquiera una miga. Había conseguido evitar a Sasuke esa mañana y saber por dónde andaba le ayudaría a seguir haciéndolo. Más tarde se enfrentaría a él.

Sonrió y confió en no parecer una mujer que hubiera perdido la cabeza por un hombre.

-¿Cuándo estuvo aquí lord Sasuke?

El panadero se rascó los brazos, levantando una nube de harina.

Justo antes de que él y Sween fueran al curtidor. Mi señor dijo que vos iríais a buscarle allí.

Conque era eso. Ella esperaba que Sasuke estuviera en el cobertizo del carpintero y había preparado sus recados evitando pasar por allí. Que él deseara que fuera a buscarle no la obligaba a hacerlo.

-Elton Singer dejó que sus guarniciones se secaran hasta pudrirse -dijo el panadero-. Sween las trajo esta mañana. La señora Glory todavía está en Eastward Fork. Supongo que la recogerá en un día o dos. Espero que lleguen a un acuerdo entre ellos.

Los problemas de Sween y Glory no le incumbían; Sakura ya tenía los suyos.

-Gracias.

Puso el bollo en la cesta, que ya contenía un salvamanteles roto y varios tarros de miel; luego deseó buen día al panadero y se fue a la herrería.

En el camino, el zapatero la llamó desde su tienda. Con la boca fruncida, intentaba enhebrar un hilo grueso en una aguja enorme. Detrás de él, su frágil esposa holgazaneaba en un banco.

-Lord Sasuke está en el curtidor -dijo, concentrándose en su tarea-. Dijo que preguntaríais por él. Vaya tunante: Sakura preguntaría antes por un cerdo.

-¿Eso dijo?

Cuando consiguió lo que pretendía, el zapatero sonrió y, con un floreo, hizo un nudo en el hilo.

-No podríais aspirar a un hombre mejor. Encargó un par de botas para Kyoske.

Deseando que Sasuke estuviera en las tierras altas y gastándose su dinero allí, le dio las gracias al zapatero y siguió adelante. De frente y aproximándose a ella venía Suigetsu Taka con un burro cargado de cestos. Nunca le había visto, pero Kyoske había descrito perfectamente al escuálido sujeto. El cabello castaño cortado muy corto y la barba que le llegaba al pecho le hacían fácilmente reconocible. Se detuvo delante de él.

-No he tenido el placer de daros la bienvenida a Fairhope Tower, señor Fawr. Soy lady Hana.

-Las historias cuentan como una persona llega a conocerla.

Un galés de habla confusa, había dicho Jiraiya. Sakura entendió por qué.


	21. Chapter 21

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( me canse de corregir 1 por 1 los errores :P tengo ganas de leerlo yo tambien :'c )

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 21

Sois el cuidador de Longfellow.

-Criatura gregaria, es para tener compañía. Una vez barritó a un ratonero y sus gatos se le subieron por todas partes. La piel más dura que la cubierta de un barco es lo más aproximado.

Había esperado obtener información sobre Sasuke de ese hombre. Aunque dudaba de tener éxito, siguió adelante.

-¿Hace mucho que conocéis a lord Sasuke?

-Aproximadamente desde que la pared se derrumbó en la compuerta.

-¿En qué compuerta?

El burro le dio un empujón. Con sus dedos como palillos él le rascó el hocico.

-Las rocas que el Conquistador arrojó al Támesis. Lo de habla confusa empezaba a parecer una descripción halagadora. Rocas. Guillermo el Conquistador. Támesis.

-¿Queréis decir la Torre de Londres?

-La única torre del río con prisioneros que desgastan las escaleras.

-¿Vos también estabais prisionero? -preguntó Sakura.

La mano de él se detuvo. El burro dejó escapar un repulsivo rebuzno.

-¡No estaba alquilando una habitación y un cubo de angulas! -gritó por encima del ruido.

Aunque le sonsacara información sobre Sasuke, estaba claro que no entendería mucho.

-Espero que disfrutéis de vuestra estancia entre nosotros.

-Lo haré picadillo antes de perderlo. Los Clasye mantienen su presa cerca.

-¿El rey os mantiene cerca? -preguntó ella, sin entender las palabras del hombre-. ¿No os permitirá volver a Gales?

Él asintió.

-Se asegura de que estoy detrás de apalear una montaña de estiércol de elefante.

-¿Y es así? -quiso saber, desconcertada.

Él pestañeó, moviendo un párpado más despacio que el otro.

-El nuevo rey nunca llevará la ofrenda el día de San David.

San David era el patrón de Gales.

-Entonces sois un hombre religioso.

-¿Qué tiene que ver la iglesia con el rey?

Completamente confundida, Sakura le entregó el bollo y se dispuso a seguir su camino.

–Aquí tenéis, para vos.

Él retrocedió, chocando con el burro.

-El alimento mendigado cae en estómagos sumisos. Su pensamiento parecía tan retorcido como su habla.

-Siempre regalo bollos a los recién llegados.

Él miró dentro de la cesta.

-Pues hoy vais llena de me-alegro-de-que-vinierais, ¿eh?

-Sí -se arriesgó a decir ella. Cuando él sonrió, le puso el bollo en la mano-. Comed y disfrutadlo.

-Una corona sobre vuestra cabeza -musitó él. Reanudando su camino, Sakura se prometió que la próxima vez que intentara conversar con Suigetsu Taka, pediría a Sasuke que actuara de intérprete.

Un pensamiento estúpido, porque pensaba mantenerse lo más lejos posible de él. Cuando estaba llegando a la herrería, se quitó el mantón por temor del calor. En su forja, el herrero sujetaba una abrazadera que sostenía algo que se parecía sospechosamente a un pequeño casco.

-Supongo que eso no será para Kyoske.

La abrazadera se escurrió de su mano y el casco cayó en el agua, que silbó e hirvió.

-Lord Sasuke vino personalmente a encargarlo. También una cota de mallas y una coraza.

Un olor acre le revolvió el estómago, así que se puso contra el viento.

-Quizá para otro chico, pero no para Kyoske.

-Mi señora -suplicó el herrero quitándose el trapo empapado en sudor que llevaba al cuello-. Vuestro esposo dio instrucciones estrictas. Ahora está en el curtidor, encargando guanteletes para el chico. Me dijo que os informara que estaba allí para que no le perdierais de vista. ¿Perderle de vista? Menudo descarado era Sasuke. Le entregó al herrero el salvamanteles roto.

-Sugiero que dediquéis vuestros esfuerzos a arreglar esto si en algo valoráis mi protección. En Eastward Fork hay una nueva forja, o eso dicen.

Con expresión desolada, el herrero asintió y repescó el casco del agua. Le dirigió una mirada afectuosa y luego lo arrojó a un lado.

Dispuesta a cantarle las cuarenta a su esposo, Sakura se dirigió al curtidor.

-No os preocupéis, mi señora. Dijo que preguntaríais por él. Está en el patio de justas con Sween. Si vais por el callejón de detrás del tonelero, llegaréis antes.

Ella sintió el impulso de espetarle que conocía el camino, pero el curtidor no se merecía su ira. Fue en busca del hombre que sí la merecía.

Sasuke estaba en el centro del patio. Sin camisa, con el cabello recogido con una tira de cuero y la musculosa espalda reluciente de sudor, parecía uno de los antiguos gladiadores immortalizados por Homero. Ataviado con medias indecentemente estrechas y suaves botas de seda, había atraído a una muchedumbre de mujeres embelesadas. No pareció percatarse de la presencia de Sakura, porque estaba empeñado en arrancar el podrido poste de entrenamiento. «Estupendo -pensó-. Fairhope no necesita armas de guerra.» El artilugio hacía daño a la vista y los hombres no lo usaban nunca.

Por un momento Sakura admiró los músculos flexibles y las largas y esbeltas piernas. Pero, disgustada por ser capaz de apreciar a un hombre que convertiría a su dulce hijo en un bruto, se dirigió hacia él.

-He venido a hablar con vos sobre el equipo que habéis encargado al herrero que haga para Kyoske.

Mirándola por encima del hombro, él le dirigió una sonrisa diabólicamente sensual.

-Me has encontrado.

-¿Cómo no iba a hacerlo si dejasteis un reguero de pistas?

La diversión bailó en los ojos de él y sus labios se fruncieron con regocijo.

-Estás adorable con ese color. El tono resalta el amarillo de tus cabellos. ¿Te lo has puesto para mí?

Que por pura casualidad hubiera adivinado exactamente lo que ella había pensado cuando se vistió por la mañana, la disgustó aún más. Pura casualidad, eso es lo que era. Aquel vestido le gustaba y por eso se lo había puesto. Por ella, no por él.

-Kyoske no tendrá una armadura.

Él se irguió y rodeó el poste con un brazo. Su mano enguantada parecía poderosa y sus fornidos hombros tapaban el sol.

-¿Siempre estás así de fogosa por las mañanas?-preguntó.

¿Cómo podía gustarle y a la vez despreciar su tono adulador? No teniendo respuesta, ella replicó:

-¿Os importaría hablar del tema que nos ocupa?

Él suspiró y apoyó su peso en una pierna.

-Si fuera por ti, nuestro hijo sólo sería bueno para besar los manteles del altar y hablar idiomas extranjeros. Ella se envaró.

-Yo hablo latín.

Él rió.

-¿Con quién? ¿Con Tenten? ¿Con John Handle?

Su envaramiento desapareció, porque en parte tenía razón. Pero el latín era una lengua para estudiantes, que era lo que preveía para Kyoske.

-Debe aprender.

Volviendo la mano, él repuso razonablemente:

-Entonces enséñale algo útil.

Olía a cuero y a hombre trabajador. Y, para su consternación, le resultaba muy atractivo.

-¿Como matar?

-Debería aprender a defenderse. -Movió un brazo en círculo-. Y defender a los de aquí. También puede estudiar filosofía, derecho romano e historia escocesa.

Ella ya había pensado en buscar un escocés versado para que enseñara a Kyoske, pero más adelante.

-No puedo permitirme otro tutor, ni creo que sea oportuno interrumpir sus estudios en estos momentos.

Él le sonrió melosamente.

-No te preocupes, querida. Yo le enseñaré todo lo que necesita saber. Déjalo de mi cuenta.

Los artesanos ya estaban sometiéndose a él y las mujeres le admiraban. Sakura no tenía tiempo para ir detrás de él cancelando sus encargos o minando su popularidad creciente. No podía sacar ahora el tema del dinero, no hasta saber si él contaba con medios propios.

-Insisto en que digáis al herrero que Kyoske no tiene necesidad de una cota de mallas. Yo ya me he encargado del casco.

Él le dirigió una mirada ardiente que hubiera derretido a una doncella de hielo.

-Tómatelo con calma, Hana, o haré que te haga un cinturón de castidad.

Humillada, ella rechinó los dientes.

-No haréis tal cosa.

Mirándole las caderas, y más abajo, Sasuke murmuró:

-Pensándolo bien, puede que sea un pecado encerrarte. Te diré algo. -Se frotó la espalda contra el poste-:

Podría dejarme convencer de cambiar la formación de Kyoske, si tú te dejaras convencer de...

Las palabras no pronunciadas quedaron flotando entre ellos. Ella no pudo evitar imaginarse a qué se referían. Había dicho que podía darle una casa llena de chiquillos y que estaba dispuesto a compartir su cama a partir de esa misma noche. Sintiéndose enrojecer, miró su ancho pecho.

-¿Si me dejara convencer de qué?

-De que rascaras mi espalda.

-¿Vuestra qué?

Enarcó las cejas y luego se volvió, mostrándole una amplia extensión de músculo. Con voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo oyeran, repitió:

-Rascar mi espalda.

Le hubiera gustado decirle que se revolcara en el polvo, pero estando la mitad de las mujeres solteras al alcance del oído, se controló. Dado que no tenía elección, Sakura dejó su cesta en el suelo e hizo lo que le pedían. El emitió un gemido de satisfacción y se estremeció cuando ella le tocó, haciéndola recordar el poder que podía ejercer sobre él. Pero la noche anterior había vislumbrado el control que él a su vez podía ejercer fácilmente sobre ella, una habilidad que ella todavía tenía que perfeccionar. El problema era que él tenía bastante más experiencia que ella. En consecuencia, debía abordar cada encuentro con precaución. También debía asegurarse de que nunca estuvieran solos.

Para facilitarle la tarea, él dobló las piernas y cruzó las manos sobre las rodillas.

-Me alegro de que dejaras de morderte las uñas. ¿También se debe al nacimiento de Kyoske?

La hermana Kurenaisolía decir que las malas costumbres evitaban a Sakura y acudían a Hana.

-Tal vez -contestó ella.

-Sí, justo ahí. Aaaah... ¿Has dormido bien? -dijo, inclinándose a la derecha.

Sakura prácticamente no había pegado ojo.

-Estupendamente -contestó con tono alegre.

-Dijiste que nunca en tu vida habías estado menos cansada.

Maldita fuera su memoria.

-Fue una sensación pasajera.

-Hum. Bien, entonces la próxima vez que tonteemos trataré de conseguir que la sensación sea duradera.

El recuerdo volvió vívidamente y se sintió protegida, segura en sus brazos. Lo más preocupante era que

había deseado una intimidad mayor con él y no sólo de tipo físico. Compartir los acontecimientos, tanto los tristes como los alegres, de su vida, resultaba muy atractivo.

-Hoy no es día de las mercancías -dijo-. Fue una excusa poco convincente para huir anoche de mí y de tus votos.

-¿Poco convincente?

-Lo he comprobado.

-Sólo intentaba consolaros.

-Oh, y lo conseguiste. Todavía recuerdo la sensación de tu cabeza reposando en mi pecho -dijo Sasuke con un susurro ronco.

Ella retiró la mano.

-Me he encontrado con el señor Fawr.

Él la miró como diciéndole que su cambio de tema no le engañaba.

-Fawr no es su apellido. Es más bien una descripción.

-¿Y qué significa?


	22. Chapter 22

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 22

Se frotó el estómago.

-El grande.

-Tiene buena opinión de sí mismo.

-Como debe ser. Fue el último que resistió del lado galés en la batalla.

-Madara I le hizo prisionero.

-¿Te dijo eso?

-Conseguí entender una o dos palabras. Un brillo malicioso relució en sus ojos.

-Ten cuidado, o te encontrarás con montones de eles dobles y oes prolongadas.

Ella soltó una carcajada.

-Lleváis tanto tiempo juntos que empezáis a resultar tan confuso como él.

La expresión de él se sosegó y se pasó un guante por las cejas.

-Siete años.

Ella sintió conmiseración.

-¿Qué os puedo decir, Sasuke? Si hubiera estado en mis manos, os hubiera puesto en libertad.

Él se quedó quieto, con el codo levantado.

-Nunca se ha cuestionado tu situación con el nuevo rey. Le conocías bastante bien.

-Eso es exactamente lo que tenía en mente cuando... -Se interrumpió. Él le había tendido una trampa. Nopodía, no hablaría del pecado de Hana, ni con él ni con nadie. La expresión de aquellos ojos negoros se volvió helada.

-¿Cuando qué?

Su tono falsamente tranquilo no engañó a Sakura: Sasuke buscaba una confesión por parte de ella.

Pues se iría a la tumba sin haberla conseguido. Hana había pecado para salvarle. Sakura no traicionaría a su hermana. Se alejó unos pasos.

-Pensaba que esta mañana os dedicaríais a construir un cobijo para Longfellow.

Él se llevó la mano a la oreja.

-¿Oyes los martillos?

Sakura no había reparado en los golpes que resonaban en la puerta principal. Se volvió hacia el lugar de donde procedían los sonidos y vio a Sween en el camino, con un poste recién cortado echado al hombro y un Kyoske saltarín a su lado. Se dirigían hacia el patio de justas. Deseosa de terminar su discusión con Sasuke, dijo:

-¿Por qué estáis reemplazando el poste?

-Porque tal como está podría caerse al golpearlo.

-Os prohíbo que enseñéis a Kyoske a utilizarlo.

-Pues yo digo que lo hará.

-Entonces ateneos a una decepción.

-Haré lo que me plazca.

-¿Cómo lo pagaréis?

-Con los beneficios de esta propiedad, que pretendo duplicar criando ganado español.

-Fairhope me pertenece.

-Se le legó a la viuda de Sasuke Uchiha. Tú no eres esa mujer.

Sakura experimentó un súbito pánico. ¿Lo había adivinado? Dominándose a duras penas, examinó la dura expresión de Sasuke pero no reconoció ninguna motivación oculta.

-¿Qué queréis decir con que yo no soy esa mujer?

-No existe, porque estoy vivo y coleando. -La miró a los ojos-. Estás tan blanca como la nieve: ¿Qué te ocurre, Hana?

Hana. El alivio inundó a Sakura y pensó que el nombre de su hermana nunca había sonado tan dulce.

Se agarró a algo de lo que él había dicho.

-Me he comprometido a suministrar grano a mi señor. No tengo pastos libres para ganado, sea español o de cualquier otra parte.

-Esa y otras cosas están cambiando.

Sólo el juicio Final podría haber alterado su vida más que la llegada de Sasuke Uchiha, pensó ella.

-Haré que las cosas sigan como están.

Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto.

-Por todos los cielos, ¿por qué?

Dispuesta a decir la última palabra, Sakura recogió su cesta.

-Creo que prefiero ser viuda.

Seguro de que ahora funcionaría el plan que había ideado la noche anterior, él repuso:

-Y yo creo que prefiero seguir con vida.

Para su regocijo, ella arrugó la boca en gesto de frustración. Si seguía cogiéndola desprevenida, conseguiría llevársela a la cama. Una vez allí, ella le diría lo que él deseaba saber, porque no sería capaz de ocultarle sus secretos en la intimidad.

-¿Quién sigue con vida? -preguntó Kyoske, mirándolos a los dos.

Una sonrisa astuta iluminó el rostro de Sakura. -El caballo que te a va comprar tu padre -dijo, y se marchó, dejando que Sasuke se las arreglara con Kyoske y con Sween.

Kyoske tragó una cucharada de pastel.

-Papá dijo que podía clavar la herradura en la puerta de la casa de Longfellow. Eso mantendrá las brujas alejadas de él.

Sakura se dispuso a prevenirle sobre los peligros que suponía subirse a una escalera, pero se abstuvo porque el consejo sonaría a otro sermón. Sintiéndose como si el niño la hubiera dejado fuera de su vida, empujó las avellanas de adorno hasta el borde del bol.

-Dudo que ninguna fuerza espiritual se preocupe de un animal -dijo el hermano Hidan-. Dios hizo pocas estipulaciones en las escrituras para las bestias de carga. Sasuke apoyó un codo sobre la mesa. -

Entonces ¿qué hacía Noé?

Dispuesto a defender su territorio, el clérigo empujó el plato hacia Kyoske.

-Obedecía la voluntad de Dios y protegía a todas sus criaturas.

-Eso me parece una estipulación-dijo Sasuke.

-Sólo he querido decir que los animales no se merecen demasiada preocupación, mi señor. Carecen de alma.

-¿Qué dices tú, Hana? ¿Tiene alma Longfellow? Qué maravilla que le consultaran sobre algo que no fuera las razones por las que Gloria era celosa por naturaleza o los motivos de los desmayos de la mujer del zapatero.

Miró al hombre que tenía a su lado y dijo:

-Creo que Dios creó a los animales para servir al hombre.

El interés brilló en los negros ojos de Sasuke.

-¿No para sus propios fines? Seguro que Dios es capaz de apreciar un buen sabueso o un halcón diestro. También son sus criaturas.

Conque Sasuke Uchiha también se consideraba un filósofo. Ella también disfrutaba con una

buena discusión sobre el elevado objetivo del hombre.

-Es cierto, pero están adiestrados por el hombre para hacer su voluntad.

Sasuke agitó su cuchara.

-Los perros no se adiestran para cazar. Es una actitud natural de ellos. La domesticidad sólo les enseña a obedecer la voluntad del hombre. Hay una diferencia. -Una muy sutil -murmuró el hermano Hidan.

Examinando a los otros comensales, Sakura comprobó con qué facilidad se ganaba Sasuke la voluntad de los demás. Kyoske lo miraba embelesado; el hermano Hidan aparentaba estar en acuerdo con él y Jiraiya parecía incapaz de dejar de atender. Hubo un tiempo en que todos estaban pendientes de las palabras de Sakura. Sabía que las réplicas avivaban su mal humor, pero Sakura no pudo contenerse.

-Cuando se trata de dominar, el hombre rara vez es sutil.

Viendo su fe comprometida, el hermano Hidan dijo:

-Mi señor, lo siguiente que veréis será a mí catequizando a los animales y a lady Hana ofreciéndoles un lugar en la mesa.

-¿Va a venir Longfellow a misa con nosotros? -preguntó Kyoske incrédulo.

-Por supuesto que no -dijo el clérigo.

-Sería una pérdida de tiempo -observó Sasuke, inclinándose hacia Sakura-, porque no sabe latín.

-¿Y vos? -le retó ella.

-Tampoco. El latín es para los elegidos. Yo sólo soy un hombre sencillo.

-Y yo soy la reina de Saba -se burló ella.

-Y yo un aventurero sin patria -declaró Kyoske, uniéndose a la broma.

-Tú eres un aventurero sin patria y exhausto. Vete a la cama -dijo Sasuke-. Y procura descansar.

La alegría del muchacho desapareció. Cierta tensión discurrió entre padre e hijo. Un instante después, Kyoske se animó de nuevo.

-Mamá, ¿me contarás un cuento?

Jiraiya se levantó. Bendito sea, pensó Sasuke. -Vamos, chico. Es tarde y estamos todos agotados.

Kyoske murmuró buenas noches y abandonó la mesa. Cuando el hermano Hidan se excusó, Sakura se levantó con intención de marcharse.

-Quédate -dijo Sasuke, poniéndole una mano en el brazo.


	23. Chapter 23

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor.

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 23

Con una suave presión la retuvo hasta que Tenten recogió la mesa, cubrió el fuego y se retiró.

-Voy a enviar a Sween a España a comprar un toro. El corazón de ella dio un brinco. ¿Había

descubierto sus ahorros, cuidadosamente atesorados?

-¿Cómo lo pagaréis?

Con todo el aspecto de un caudillo, él dijo:

-Tengo mis propios fondos.

-¿No deberíais ir vos mismo? Si envías a Sween, ¿quién dirigirá la caza?

Él la miró como diciéndole «quién crees tú», y dijo con encantadora arrogancia:

-Puedo acertar a un ciervo a trescientos pasos con una flecha despuntada.

«Oh, querida hermana -pensó Sakura-, ¿latía tu corazón desbocadamente y perdías la cordura en presencia de este hombre irresistible?» Sintiéndose una tonta, Sakura se dio cuenta de que él la estaba mirando.

-¿Podéis acertar a un ciervo con una flecha despuntada?

Él se encogió de hombros y sonrió:

-No he tenido la oportunidad de comprobarlo, pero puedes estar segura de que, en ausencia de Sween, me encargaré de que haya carne en tu mesa. No moriremos de hambre.

-Dormiré mejor sabiendo eso. ¿Encontrasteis un caballo para Kyoske?

-No. El herrero dice que Red Itachi tiene los mejores. Me gustaría que le escribieras diciéndole que iremos a verle; tú, yo y Kyoske.

-¿Como una familia?

-Sí. No tengo otros hijos o esposas por ahí. También pienso hablar de tus obligaciones respecto al grano con Itachi. No es justo.

-Me prestó dinero cuando no tenía nada.

-Según los libros, ya se lo has devuelto con largueza. Se está aprovechando de ti.

Si él seguía usurpando su autoridad, pronto se vería relegada a supervisar al sirviente, al cocinero y a Tenten.

-Haré honor a mi acuerdo.

-Yo lo renegociaré.

Justo cuando ella iba a replicar, Kyoske volvió. Se había puesto su largo camisón y su gorro y tenía expresión triste. Se sentó a horcajadas en el banco y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su madre.

-No puedo dormir, mamá. ¿Me cuentas un cuento? Ella se enterneció y le abrazó.

-Lo haría, pero despertaríamos a Jiraiya. Sasuke entrecerró los ojos en un gesto de connivencia hacia el niño.

Tras decidir que Kyoske podía dormir en su cama y ella en un jergón en el suelo, Sakura salió con él.

Mientras les daba tiempo a que se aposentaran en la habitación de Kyoske, Sasuke recorría a grandes pasos el suelo cubierto de esteras de su cámara. Las hierbas secas habían sido salpicadas generosamente con albahaca y tomillo y su agradable aroma impregnaba la habitación. Pensó que ninguna parte evidenciaba tanto el cambio operado en su mujer como esa cálida habitación. Había perdido su afición a los vasos de aspecto caro y a las caprichosas borlas de seda. En lugar de ramilletes de capullos de rosa en recipientes delicados, ahora prefería las macetas de arcilla procedentes del torno del alfarero local, llenas de manojos de brezo.

La espaciosa cama cubierta con sábanas de lino y mantas de lana, en lugar de encajes y volantes. Con alivio, comprobó que ya no dormía sobre una montaña de almohadas, lo que a menudo le había hecho despertarse con un doloroso crujido en el cuello, pero era joven y su delgado cuerpo se recuperaba rápidamente de esas incomodidades. Tras siete años en un catre duro, se estremeció al pensar cómo se sentiría después de una noche en una nube de plumón de ganso.

No obstante, lo cambiaría por la posibilidad de poseerla de nuevo.

«Ten paciencia -se dijo-. Todavía es demasiado pronto.» Avanzó resueltamente hasta la mesa que había junto a la ventana. Sobre un paño finamente bordado había una serie de recuerdos de su hijo. Entre ellos estaba una caja casi cuadrada que contenía un mechón de cabello negro rizado, un bolsillo de cuero lleno de pétalos de rosa secos, una cinta roja descolorida, y una hoja de papel con las palabras «un día alegre» escritas con la caligrafía de un niño sobre la fecha del nacimiento de ella «19 de marzo, 1286». Sasuke recordaba el día por otra razón, igual que todos los escoceses: su amado y buen rey, UtakaIII, había muerto esa noche. Algunos dijeron que ocurrió mientras iba corriendo al encuentro de su nueva esposa, Yolanda; otros hablaron de que había cabalgado como alma que lleva el diablo para llegar a tiempo de presenciar el nacimiento de sus hijas gemelas ilegítimas, habidas con una noble dama de nombre Kurenai.

La búsqueda de la amante de Utakay de sus hijas gemelas produjo el rumor de que Madara I, en su demanda de Escocia, las había llevado clandestinamente a Inglaterra. Nunca se encontró a la favorita de Utakani a sus hijas, y la historia se olvidó. Sasuke se acordó de las historias que Hana había pergeñado para distraer a Kyoske. El muchacho la había correspondido con los objetos que había sobre la mesa. Regalos de amor, regalos para dar calor al corazón de una madre. Tras la llegada de Sasuke había retirado su libro de los días y su libro de oraciones y había dejado sus tesoros. Había querido que él los viera. ¿Por qué? ¿Para ablandar el corazón de un esposo ofendido?

Su treta funcionaba, porque Sasuke se sentía más próximo a ella, y cada día que pasaba le gustaba más. Sonrió, pensando en su primer encuentro de esa mañana. Dios, había llegado al patio de justas dispuesta a batirse para defender a su cachorro. Como si Kyoske necesitara su defensa. Más inteligente de lo que correspondía a su edad, el chico había llevado a cabo a la perfección su parte del plan de esta noche.

Anticipando la gratificante reunión que le esperaba, Sasuke apagó la lámpara y fue en busca de su esposa. Oyó su voz antes de llegar a la puerta abierta de la habitación de Kyoske.

-... mujeres y niños, e incluso los hombres del clan temblaron de temor ante el enloquecido jabalí, pero no lord Sasuke.

-Fue el jabalí más grande y más enorme de todos los tiempos, ¿no es cierto? -dijo Kyoske.

Mirando la espalda de su esposa, Sasuke se recostó sigilosamente contra el dintel de la puerta. No podía ver a Kyoske; Hana, sentada en un taburete cerca de la cabecera de la cama, ocultaba al niño.

-Sí -contestó ella, arrastrando la palabra para darle más dramatismo-. Era el jabalí más vil que hubo jamás. Sus colmillos estaban afilados como cuchillas, y su nariz y sus ojos eran tan inteligentes como los del mejor sabueso de la tierra. Solo, con su puñal por toda arma, tu padre acosó a la bestia, día y noche,

durante una semana.

-Pero papá nunca se cansaba, ¿verdad?

-Por supuesto que no. Era el mejor cazador de Escocia y participaba en una gran cacería.

Kyoske atisbó detrás de su madre hasta que vio a Sasuke. Los ojos del chico se agrandaron; luego se acurrucó aún más en el lecho. Su madre se dio cuenta y se volvió. La sorpresa realzó su apariencio juvenil, y Sasuke deseó, por enésima vez, que hubiera sido fiel a su devoción conyugal. Mientras admiraba su belleza la expresión de ella varió, pasando a aceptación y luego a recelo. Miró a Kyoske y luego nuevamente a Sasuke.

-Por favor, continúa -dijo, entrando en la habitación.

Kyoske se sentó en la cama.

-Hola, padre. Qué curioso veros aquí.

Sasuke hizo una mueca ante la cadencia de las palabras de su hijo. Hana le dedicó una mueca que hablaba del castigo que estaba por llegar.

-Unios a nosotros, mi señor. Estaba a punto de contarle a Kyoske una nueva historia sobre vos.

A él no le gustó cómo sonaba eso, pero siguió adelante con su plan y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

-Tienes que terminar la historia sobre el jabalí, ¿no es cierto, padre?

Rígida de cólera, Sakura enarcó las cejas.

-Quizá tu padre preferiría contarlo él mismo.

-Nunca se me ocurriría -dijo Sasuke.

-Muy bien. -Se contoneó ligeramente con satisfacción-. Ésta es la historia del dragón volador que escupía fuego y que una vez atacó a los Uchiha.

-¿Un dragón volador? -repitió Kyoske, conteniendo la respiración.

Ella miró a Sasuke de soslayo y agregó:

-Escupía fuego y causaba estragos en la tierra.

La historia adquirió segundas intenciones.

-Érase una vez en que lord Sasuke estaba recogiendo bayas para que su madrastra le hiciese un pastel. Era un hijo obediente y siempre obedecía a la segunda esposa de su padre. ¿No es así, mi señor?

Su piel no debería brillar tan atractivamente a la luz de la lámpara, pensó él. Su mente tampoco debería ser tan rápida.

-Sí -graznó.

Cruzando las manos modosamente en su regazo, ella continuó.

-Su búsqueda le llevó hasta una cueva prohibida. Sabía que no debía entrar en ella, porque su madrastra le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Pero la mata de bayas se adentraba en la cueva y los frutos más hermosos quedaban fuera de su alcance. Así que ignoró el consejo de su madrastra y se arrastró al interior.

-¿Fue el dragón tras él? -preguntó Kyoske.

-Por supuesto, y lord Sasuke corrió tan velozmente como pudo, pero el enorme dragón agitó sus alas y levantó el vuelo.

Extasiado, Kyoske enlazó las manos y se las llevó al pecho.

-¿Y... y qué hizo papá?

-Tan rápido como pudo, arrancó una rama de un árbol y con su puñal se hizo un arco y una flecha.

-¡Y mató al dragón! -jaleó Kyoske.

-De un solo disparo directo al corazón. -Sonriendo a Sasuke, añadió-: A partir de entonces le consideraron el mejor arquero de toda Escocia.


	24. Chapter 24

Adaptación de "Secreto Conyugal" de Arnette Lamb.

Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Nota: En estos momentos hago adaptaciones porque me gusta leer historias con sasusaku aplicándolos a las distintas épocas y modo de escritura de cada autor. ( me canse de corregir 1 por 1 los errores :P tengo ganas de leerlo yo tambien :'c )

**Lecho Conyugal~**

Capítulo 24

La había infravalorado. Pero, por debajo de esta comprobación, otras emociones más profundas se agitaron en el interior de Sasuke. Su esposa educada en un convento había madurado hasta convertirse en una mujer excitante y desafiante.

-Oh, padre. ¿Puedo tener un arco y una flecha? ¿Me enseñaréis a disparar? Practicaré hasta que se me caigan los dedos. Lo juro por mi honor.

Sabiendo que cualquier respuesta no haría más que empeorar las cosas, Sasuke escogió la salida más fácil.

-Esto... yo... lo pensaré.

-Estoy segura de que seréis un maestro admirable, mi señor-dijo ella-. Pero no nos olvidemos de la moraleja de esta historia. ¿Sabéis cuál es?

Sasuke recordó la vez que le habían llamado a capítulo por haber utilizado el hacha de batalla de su padre para partir leña. Sin embargo, no estaba dispuesto a humillarse, por muy inteligente que ella fuera.

-La moraleja es que recoger bayas es trabajo de mujeres -dijo.

La decepción frunció las comisuras de la boca de Sakura, y él supo que había agravado su error.

-Recoger bayas es trabajo de cualquiera que quiera comer pastel -repuso ella tranquilamente. Y dirigiéndose a un confuso Kyoske, añadió-: ¿Cuál es la moraleja de la historia?

Arrugó la cara y miró las vigas del techo.

-¿Que un niño debe obedecer siempre a sus padres?

-Sí, pero más concretamente...

Kyoske se animó.

-A su madre.

-Eres la alegría de mi vida, Kyoske Uchiha -dijo, besándole en la mejilla-. Os deseo buenas noches a los dos.

-Espera. -Sasuke la cogió por el brazo.

Ella se volvió lentamente y la luz de las lámparas se reflejó en sus brillantes cabellos. Sus miradas se encontraron.

-Háblame, Hana.

-Espero que estéis orgulloso de vos mismo. Utilizasteis a un niño inocente para vuestros propios fines egoístas. Nunca creí que os rebajaríais a manipular a un niño. -Deja de ser chistosa. Dime lo que piensas.

-Sólo una cosa más. Soltad mi brazo. Él lo hizo y ella se alejó lentamente.

Su silencio duró tres días, y cuando volvió a hablar Sasuke no dio crédito a sus oídos

-El alguacil me tiene afecto.

Sakura contuvo la respiración y esperó la reacción de Sasuke. Esperaba que sus facciones se endurecieran con repulsión. No la decepcionó, pero bajo su mirada de desaprobación percibió pena.

Sakura sintió ganas de llorar, porque la vida había sido tristemente injusta con Sasuke Uchiha. Su destino era la grandeza pero le había tocado la desgracia.

-Muy considerado de tu parte el prepararme.

No queriendo acobardarse ni negar sus especulaciones, le miró cara a cara.

-El alguacil Hay es un hombre honorable y si intentarais entablar amistad con él, estoy segura de que lo conseguiríais fácilmente. Nunca he alentado sus intenciones y, desde luego, nunca...

Las palabras se le atascaron en la garganta. Cuando la intensidad desapareció de los ojos de él, reemplazada por fría aceptación, ella reunió todo su coraje y le dijo la verdad:

-Nunca he yacido con el alguacil Hay ni con ningún otro hombre.

-Ya.

Sasuke extendió el brazo y se agarró a una viga que soportaba el cobertizo ya casi terminado. Los músculos de sus brazos sobresalieron y su torso desnudo se tensó.

-Desgastamos nuestra cama de matrimonio, concebimos un hijo y, tras una ausencia de siete años, Dios me bendice con una esposa virginal. ¿Lo has oído, Longfellow? -dijo por encima del hombro-. Soy verdaderamente un hombre afortunado.

Pasmada, Sakura vio cómo el elefante rodeaba a Sasuke por la cintura con su trompa. Era el abrazo más extraño que jamás había visto. Cuando la punta de la trompa del animal revolvió los cabellos de Sasuke, se quedó boquiabierta.

-Le gustáis sin duda alguna.

Sasuke contestó con una sonrisa indiferente.

-Me estabas hablando de tu relación con el honorable alguacil que, mientras hablamos, se está aproximando por nuestro patio exterior.

Nuestro patio. Nuestra cama de matrimonio. Nada en su vida había preparado a Sakura para esa conversación; estaba acostumbrada a que la gente, extraños y amigos por igual, pensaron de ella lo mejor. El desdén de Sasuke abría una herida, pero ella ocultó su dolor. Miró por la ventana.

-Red Itachi viene con él.

-Magnífico. -Los brazos de Sasuke se tensaron, dando la impresión de que colgaba de la viga-. Dime, ¿lanzan una moneda al aire o se juegan a los dados quién se acuesta primero contigo?

La cólera la hizo estremecer; apretó los puños para controlar su furia. Ramsey y el señor feudal rara vez iban juntos a Fairhope. Ramsey estaba visitando a Itachi cuando llegó la misiva de Sakura.

-Eso es ridículo. Itachi es mi señor.

-¿Y no un rey? Vaya, vaya. Es una pena que tuvieras que bajar de categoría.

Los vigías ocuparon sus posiciones en el muro. Jiraiya apartó rápidamente el carro del estiércol del camino. Subidos en zancos, Kyoske y otro niño fueron a unirse a un grupo de niños que gritaban de entusiasmo junto al pozo. Exteriormente, la vida continuaba como siempre.

Interiormente, Sakura se encogió de miedo. Especialmente cuando miró la cara de Sasuke. Incluso cuando estaba ofendido, provocaba admiración. Sus ojos negros relucían como piedras preciosas a la luz del sol. Un vello negro rizado cubría su pecho y descendía en una estrecha línea que se interrumpía en la cintura de sus calzas grises. Él inspiró y ella comprobó que la línea de vello continuaba más abajo del ombligo. Escandalizada por haber visto esa parte de su cuerpo, levantó la vista. Él la estaba mirando como un halcón a su presa.

Su fuerza de voluntad era superior rindió.

-Pedidme que os lo jure por algo, Sasuke, porque me gustaría declarar una tregua mientras ellos estén aquí.

La trompa de Longfellow rozó los brazos, el cuello y las piernas de Sasuke. La extraña caricia resultó tan sensual que Sakura se preguntó cuántas mujeres habían tocado a Sasuke así. Acusaba todavía la tensión de los tres días que habían estado separados. El orgullo y la cólera la habían impedido acercarse a él, pero la inminente llegada de los invitados la había obligado a ceder. Él había utilizado al inocente Kyoske para intentar llegar a ella.

-Si me deshonras de nuevo, Hana, me llevaré a Kyoske. -Con tranquilidad, añadió-: Nunca volverás a verle.

El corazón le dio un vuelco a Sakura.

-Algún día lamentaréis el trato que me dais, porque no sentía ningún rencor hacia vos antes de que me amenazarais.

-No es una amenaza, sino una promesa.

-Oh, Sasuke. Vuestra opinión de mí es errónea.

-¿Esperas que cante glorias a tu nombre?

-Por supuesto que no.

Su verdadera esposa había cometido un crimen, y ahora Sakura tenía que pagarlo. Pero no se humillaría.

Había querido a Hana y a menudo se preguntaba si su especial intimidad no había empezado antes de su nacimiento, porque habían compartido el vientre de su madre. Ahora compartían el mismo pecado y el mismo hombre.

-Simplemente digo que si os empeñáis en buscar defectos en mí, los encontraréis.

La miró de arriba a abajo con una sonrisa amenazadora. Ella se tragó su orgullo.

-Muy bien. Ocuparé vuestra habitación si eso os tranquiliza.

-Qué generoso de tu parte, pero debo rehusar -dijo con excesiva cordialidad-. Te quedarás en la habitación de Kyoske. El niño se quedará conmigo. Jiraiya puede alojarse con los cazadores. Nuestros invitados

ocuparán su habitación.

-Siempre les he cedido mi cama.

-No en mi presencia-dijo.

Maldita sea, se había equivocado de palabras. Cuando se cansó de intentar convencerle, la expresión de él se suavizó. Aprovechándose de ello, se acercó lo suficiente a él como para verse reflejada en sus ojos.

-Cuando vienen visitas importantes, siempre ocupo la habitación de Kyoske y él se queda con Jiraiya.

Preguntad a cualquiera, Sasuke. Conocéis bien la costumbre, así que no simuléis lo contrario.

Simplemente estáis siendo malvado conmigo porque creéis que lo merezco.

Él dijo «Acuéstate» al elefante. La trompa de Longfellow se enroscó alrededor de las cinturas de los dos, arrimándola a ella, que se ruborizó, al cuerpo medio desnudo de Sasuke. Sakura dio un grito sofocado al sentir la mullida trompa del elefante, que la inmovilizó. Tan inflexible como un muro de piedra, Sasuke hacía que pareciera una enana a su lado. Se estremeció de miedo.

-Sasuke, decidle que me suelte.

-Debes aprender a confiar en tu esposo. -Se agarró con más fuerza a la viga que había sobre él-. ¿Decías?

Cuando se dio cuenta que Longfellow no la atenazaría hasta quitarle la vida, se tranquilizó un poco.

-Estaba diciendo que tenéis una impresión equivocada de mí. Mirad, alrededor, Sasuke. No contaría con el respeto de todas estas gentes si actuara con desenfreno. Soy una viuda respetable.

Él elevó las cejas con sorpresa burlona.

-Tu esposo está muy vivo.

Había trabajado casi toda la mañana para terminar el cobertizo de Longfellow, pero todavía olía a jabón de menta.

-Queréis decir que... ah... Él se apretó contra ella.

-Quiero decir que una de mis extremidades ingobernables está afectada por tu proximidad y siente bastante simpatía por la situación de una viuda solitaria.

Ella recordó el primer beso que le había dado, la fuerza de su pasión creciendo bajo su mano. Incluso bajo sus ropas el deseo había sido evidente y sorprendente esa noche. Las estrechas calzas que ahora llevaba Sasuke no dejaban nada para la imaginación.

-Vos también os sentiréis avergonzado.

-Sí, pero me compensará la envidia de todo hombre que escuche la historia. Si no, me las ingeniaré para soportar la vergüenza.


End file.
